Winter Butterfly
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - NAMGI "Aux personnes la désignant d'avant-gardiste complètement décérébrée, elle répondait : Au siècle dernier, le métier de Geisha était constitué d'hommes, dont le travail consistait basiquement à divertir par des chants et de la musique les clients des maisons de thé. Yoongi en était un digne et sublime successeur, parfaitement à sa place, n'en déplaise à ses détracteurs."
1. Prologue - Un bien précieux

C'est avec un peu d'appréhension et d'excitation que je me lance dans un nouveau projet !  
Je me suis légèrement inspirée du livre/film _Mémoire d'une Geisha_ pour fonder l'univers de ma fiction, d'où certaines similitudes.

Pour ceux et celles qui aurez du mal avec certains mots du vocabulaire spécialisé de cet univers, vous trouverez en bas de chaque chapitre leurs définitions, leurs explications. N'hésitez surtout pas à aller voir !

Egalement, les âges des personnages ne sont pas respecté. Ici, Namjoon est beaucoup plus âgé que Yoongi.

Merci à ma sœur, pour son soutient et ses idées et à Pauline, qui utilise ses yeux experts pour me corriger, et pour son soutient également ! Sans vous, j'écrirais moins, c'est certain !

Vous pouvez lire sur l'OST de Mémoire d'une Geisha si ça vous dis, c'est ce sur quoi j'écris, en l'écoutant en boucle.

 **Crédits:** Les BTS, Rap Monster et Suga spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot.  
Les définitions sont toutes issues de Wikipédia pour la plupart, mais aussi d'autres sites.  
Illustration : [Marie, mon héroïne]  
Le reste est à moi.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Un bien précieux**

Ère Shôwa, 1956, Kyoto.

L'Okiya de Mme Ren était le plus célèbre Okiya de tout l'Hanamachi Gion. Au court de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mais surtout durant l'année 1944, la demeure avait été préservée, fermée à double tour et protégée par les gens du quartier. Et ce même durant l'absence de Mme Ren et de ses Filles, embauchées dans des usines sordides pour participer à l'effort de guerre. Située au centre névralgique de l'Hanamachi, l'Okiya était une grande bâtisse, typiquement traditionnelle, sur deux étages, avec ses poutres en bois foncées, ses larges pans de murs sans fenêtres et sa porte d'entrée en bois et papier de riz. Éclairée par de belles lanternes blanches, décorées de somptueux lotus, symboles de l'Okiya, la double porte donnait sur la rue centrale et toujours animée du quartier. Au milieu du bâtiment se trouvait une grande cour verdoyante et magnifiquement agencée, avec en son centre un petit étang recouvert de grands lotus où nageaient des carpes Koi en toute sérénité. Les pièces étaient toutes épurées, intelligemment agencées et toutes avaient au sol de magnifiques tatamis parfaitement entretenus. Tout dans cette maison, du lieu aux habitants, reflétait le calme et la beauté.

L'Okiya de Mme Ren avait toujours eu une excellente réputation et elle en avait fait une référence, dès les années trente, bien avant la déclaration de l'entrée en guerre du Japon. Sous l'autorité de Mme Ren, il était rapidement devenu le plus prestigieux du quartier, et tous se bousculaient pour apercevoir les Filles de l'Okiya. Les plus belles et les plus distinguées du quartier disait-on. En 1945, à la réouverture des Hanamachi et des Okiya de Kyoto, Mme Ren n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver la première place, sa réputation n'étant plus à faire, sa demeure et ses habitants toujours autant convoités et adulés.

La réputation de Mme Ren et de son Okiya avait plusieurs explications, trois pour être exact. La première étant bien évidemment Mme Ren elle-même. Durant de longues et somptueuses années, elle avait été la Geiko que tout Kyoto, voire même que tout le Japon, s'arrachait. Magnifique jeune femme aux mille talents, multiples facettes, elle était de celles qui faisaient tourner la tête des hommes en un seul regard. Maiko puis Geiko de cet Okiya, la précédente Mère l'avait rapidement nommée comme héritière, au vu de tout ce que la jeune femme apportait au lieu, clients, réputation et même argent. Elle était devenue au fil des ans, à la tête de la maison, une femme de caractère, « une main de fer dans un gant de velours » tout en restant aussi respectée et adulée de tous pour sa beauté et son intelligence. Tous savaient que ce que Mme Ren voulait, elle l'avait.

La deuxième explication était les filles de l'Okiya, les Maiko et les Geiko. Il y avait trois jeunes femmes répondant à ces appellations dans la maison : Suki, Ai et Renkô. Suki, encore Maiko, était la plus jeune des trois du haut de ses dix-sept années. De nature joviale et franche, avec son grand sourire et ses joues légèrement potelées, souvent rougies par la gêne, elle se distinguait des autres par son talent en musique et sa parfaite maîtrise du Shamisen. Ai, tout juste Geiko, âgée de dix-neuf ans, était une magnifique jeune femme. Sa beauté était presque surréaliste tant elle était parfaite et symétrique. Elle excellait dans l'art de la danse et c'était elle qui, depuis des années, gagnait haut la main au concours de danse annuel de l'Hanamachi Gion Kobu. Renkô était la plus âgée du haut de ses vingt et un ans. Geiko depuis quelques années, elle se faisait petit à petit une place parmi les Geiko de renoms avec la beauté froide d'une poupée de givre même en été, et son excellente maîtrise des arts floraux, Ikebana en tête. Là où Suki était aimée, Ai était admirée et Renkô respectée.

Mais la troisième et dernière explication était la plus importante de toutes, et pas des moindres. Pour Mme Ren, le monde dans lequel évoluaient les Geiko et les Maiko, quoique hautement littéraire et instruit, n'en restait pas moins perverti et sombre. Les Hanamachi en étaient les exacts reflets, entre raffinement et sensualité à outrance, les Geiko côtoyant à longueur de journée les prostituées du quartier. Elle savait, d'après ses lectures et ses nombreuses expériences, que certains hommes n'aimaient pas que les femmes, ou que certaines femmes n'aimaient pas que les hommes. Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps, après de longues observations durant ses rendez vous, que quelques hommes, bien qu'aussi virils et imposants que leurs voisins de tables, pouvaient préférer les courbes plus franches d'un jeune homme, à celles ondulées d'une jeune femme. Mme Ren avait, près de quatre ans auparavant, pris une décision inhabituelle et terriblement moderne, qui avait durant de nombreuses semaines secoué tout le quartier, voire tout Kyoto et ses alentours : faire d'un jeune homme une Maiko.

Et au sein de son Okiya, Mme Ren abritait un véritable bijou. Âgé seulement de dix sept ans, d'une beauté sans nom, à la fois froide et brûlante, à la peau aussi blanche et lisse que la plus belle des céramiques, aux cheveux d'un noir absolu et au regard intense et profond, presque hypnotique, il apportait une valeur et un prestige inestimable à sa demeure.

Min Yoongi était le bien le plus précieux que possédait Mme Ren.

* * *

 **Ère Shôwa** : L'ère Shōwa (昭和時代, Shōwa-jidaï, littéralement « Ère de paix éclairée ») est la période de l'histoire du Japon où l'empereur Shōwa (Hirohito) régna sur le pays. Elle débute le 25 décembre 1926 et s'achève le 7 janvier 1989.

 **Geisha** : Une geisha(芸者), plus souvent appelée geiko (芸妓) à Kyōto, est au Japon une artiste et une dame de compagnie, qui consacre sa vie à la pratique artistique raffinée des arts traditionnels japonais pour des prestations d'accompagnement et de divertissement, pour une clientèle très aisée. Elle cultive le raffinement artistique dans divers domaines tels que l'habillement en kimono, la musique classique, la danse, les rapports sociaux et la conversation, des jeux... Le mot « geisha » peut s'interpréter comme « personne d'arts » ou « femme qui excelle dans le métier de l'art ».

 **Maiko** : Apprentie Geisha/Geiko. L'apprentissage n'a pas de durée dans le temps.

 **Hanamachi** : Le hanamachi ou kagai (花街, littéralement « rue des fleurs ») est le nom que l'on donne aux quartiers du Japon dans lesquels vivent et exercent les geishas. On y trouve notamment les okiya (置屋, « maisons de geisha »), les ochaya (茶屋, « maisons de thé ») ainsi que tous les commerces liés aux activités et besoins des geishas. Il existe deux Hanamachi à Kyoto : Gion Kōbu (祇園甲部) et Gion Higashi (祇園東).

 **Okiya** : Une okiya (置屋, maison de geisha) est l'endroit, au Japon, où logent les geisha le temps de leur contrat (nenki), et parfois même après. L'okiya est dirigée par une okāsan (mère) qui s'occupe de ses pensionnaires comme de ses propres filles. Pour espérer devenir geisha, une jeune femme doit tout d'abord entrer en contact avec une okiya qui accepte de la prendre en charge. L'okāsan assure tous les frais de sa jeune apprentie (kimonos, accessoires, effets personnels, etc.) qui s'avèrent particulièrement coûteux et s'occupe de sa formation. La future geisha rembourse sa dette à l'okiya par la suite, dès qu'elle touche ses premiers revenus.

 **Shamisen** : Le shamisen (三味線, shamisen, « trois cordes parfumées ») est un instrument de musique traditionnel à cordes pincées utilisé en musique japonaise. C'est un luth à long manche à la touche lisse. Instrument typique des Geishas.

 **Ikebana** : Composition florale – Art.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une rencontre mystique

**Chapitre un**

 **Une rencontre mystique**

Kim Namjoon était originaire de Busan, grande ville portuaire et prolifique de la toute jeune Corée du Sud. Le jeune homme était issu de la classe populaire : son père était pêcheur, sa mère restait au foyer, élevant tant bien que mal ses deux enfants, les protégeant autant qu'elle le pouvait des horreurs que la guerre engendra dès 1950 dans leur pays, à présent divisé en deux. Namjoon avait vingt et un ans au début de la guerre de Corée et, habitant à Busan, le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque avait toujours vu la guerre de loin et sa vie en était préservée grâce à son lieu de naissance. Busan était à l'époque protégée, au centre de ce que l'on nommait « le périmètre de Busan », la ville côtière servait de plaque navale et aérienne tournante pour l'approvisionnement et les renforts, pour les forces américaines et l'armée sud-coréenne. Il était né et avait grandi dans cette ville, qui, après la guerre de Corée, était devenue de plus en plus cosmopolite : les Russes, surtout, avaient investi les rues près du port, implantant leurs commerces et leurs entreprises pour marchander avec les Américains.

À la fin de la guerre, à vingt-quatre ans, et après avoir travaillé d'arrache-pied jour et nuit avec son père au port, Namjoon s'était lancé dans les affaires. Il avait ouvert, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Kim Taehyung, une usine de textile spécialisée dans les hanboks traditionnels de très haute qualité. Avec l'ouverture de l'Asie au reste du monde, le jeune homme avait pour désir de faire connaître les traditions coréennes, en commençant par l'habit traditionnel. Il voulait donner un nouveau souffle, une modernité à ces tenues qu'il chérissait tant, qui représentaient tant pour les Coréens. Il voulait les faire aimer du grand public, mais surtout de l'Occident, au même titre que les kimonos japonais, leur principal adversaire. Le jeune homme était ambitieux, et il le savait, mais il ne renonçait pas.

C'était donc pour affaire que Namjoon, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, et après trois années difficiles mais productives et enrichissantes, dans tous les sens du terme, était venu au Japon en cet hiver 1956. Il avait voyagé de Busan jusqu'à Osaka en bateau, puis de Osaka jusqu'à Kyoto en automobile, durant des heures qui lui avait semblé des jours. Épuisé mais curieux, le jeune homme ne pouvait quitter des yeux le paysage qui se déployait devant lui, à mesure que l'automobile avançait dans les longues rues exiguës de Kyoto.

Elle finit par ralentir enfin devant une grande bâtisse traditionnelle qui sembla magnifique aux yeux du jeune homme. Devant l'entrée - des doubles portes en bois massif - une jeune femme et un homme, vêtus de simples kimonos gris, surmontés de capelines en laine noire, getas et tabis aux pieds, attendaient. Une fois le moteur de l'auto éteint, l'homme s'avança rapidement pour ouvrir la portière, tête baissée en une salutation respectueuse, alors que Namjoon posait le pied au sol. Resserrant autour de lui les pans de son long manteau marron au col recouvert de fourrure, Namjoon observa d'un œil curieux les alentours, contemplant avec délice la demeure qui lui faisait face. Il apprécia ce charme typiquement traditionnel que lui offrit sa première visite au Japon.

Taehyung, son ami et associé, avait lui aussi fait le déplacement, et tout comme Namjoon, il ne pouvait rester insensible aux nombreux charmes que Kyoto, ses bâtiments, ses rues et ses jardins, offrait aux visiteurs qu'ils étaient. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première visite du jeune homme dans cette ville, et encore moins dans cette demeure. Celle-ci appartenait à Monsieur Tanaka, directeur d'une grande et influente usine de textile de la région. Son domaine était presque identique à celui des deux jeunes associés puisqu'il excellait dans la création et l'exportation de kimonos, et autres habits traditionnels japonais de très haute qualité, partout dans le monde. Cela faisait des mois que Taehyung et Monsieur Tanaka travaillaient ensemble dans le but de créer entre leurs deux entreprises une coopération. « S'allier pour mieux régner » répétait souvent l'homme d'affaires japonais. Namjoon était à la tête de la direction de leur entreprise, basée à Busan, alors que Taehyung parcourait la Corée du Sud et les pays voisins en quête de nouvelles idées, de nouveaux processus de fabrication ou de partenariats avec d'autres entreprises spécialisées dans le textile de qualité supérieure. Les affaires marchaient tellement bien que les deux jeunes hommes partis de rien devinrent en quelques années seulement de riches partis que tout le monde s'arrachèrent.

\- Monsieur Tanaka vous attend.

La voix de l'homme près de lui fit légèrement sursauter Namjoon, sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. D'un signe de tête, l'homme les invita à le suivre, laissant la jeune femme près de lui fermer la marche, les suivant quelques pas derrière, tête baissée et mains jointes au niveau de ses cuisses. Namjoon ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil avant de laisser son regard parcourir les lieux, admirant la beauté tout en simplicité du lieu. Il en avait presque le souffle coupé. La maison était d'un standing élevé, c'était certain, mais elle donnait aux visiteur une sensation de calme et de respect que seule une maison centenaire - qui avait vu défiler des centaines et des centaines d'habitants - pouvait donner. Comme dans une ruche, des dizaines de personnes travaillaient silencieusement et harmonieusement dans la demeure, aux petits soins de la famille Tanaka, et ce depuis des générations. Cette famille était de celles qui avaient érigé Kyoto, des siècles auparavant, et rien que ce nom imposait le respect dans toutes les bouches qui osaient le prononcer.

Au bout d'un long couloir, richement décoré, se trouvait une magnifique pièce de réception. Le bois parfaitement ciré du mur et les tatamis éclatant de blancheur éblouissaient déjà à eux seuls les invités, plus spécialement Namjoon, bouche-bée devant tant de splendeur. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait uniquement une table basse en bois sombre, entourée de coussins de soie blanche, brodée de fils d'or. La sérénité de la pièce plu immédiatement au jeune directeur alors qu'ils prenaient place, Taehyung et lui, autour de la table. Une jeune femme vint immédiatement leur servir un thé vert et des gâteaux traditionnels, le tout dans un service blanc tout aussi soigneusement décoré d'or que la pièce.

Un homme était déjà attablé, les observant s'installer et accepter la collation avec un petit sourire de contentement. Monsieur Tanaka allait sur ses quarante-cinq ans, il avait les cheveux grisonnants et un visage avenant. Il dégageait autour de lui une aura confortable, pleine de sympathie et de curiosité. C'était un collectionneur d'art et un bon vivant qui aimait découvrir et apprendre de nouvelles choses, et tentait de nouvelles expériences. Et si ces expériences, comme cette future collaboration, pouvait lui rapporter gros, il ne refusait jamais de les tenter.

Les trois hommes parlèrent durant des heures de leur futur projet et de leur vision de l'avenir, et le tout, en japonais. Namjoon et Taehyung avaient pour l'occasion appris la langue, ne voulant en aucun cas minimiser leurs chances. Ce n'était pas la première collaboration qu'ils faisaient avec une entreprise japonaise, mais c'était bien la première fois que l'enjeu était aussi important pour leurs affaires, alors rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

À la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil déclinait et que le froid se faisait plus mordant, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, leur hôte les invita à arrêter là leur conversation, et de la poursuivre, si l'envie leur en prenait, plus tard. Il leur avait réservé un cadeau de bienvenue et il était sûr qu'il leur resterait par la suite un souvenir impérissable dans leur esprits. Et Monsieur Tanaka pensait juste, même si il n'en doutait qu'à moitié. Avec un sourire aussi espiègle qu'un jeune garçon, il les précéda dans le couloir, suivi une nouvelle fois d'une jeune femme, toujours en kimono gris, la tenue de rigueur au sein du personnel de la maison Tanaka. Tout en les guidant dans les dédales de sa demeure, Monsieur Tanaka prévint alors ses invités que de nouvelles tenues, plus habillées que les leurs, avaient été disposées dans leur chambres pour leur être prêtées, puis il les pria de les enfiler avant de sortir. Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent en silence, grandement curieux quant au déroulement de leur première soirée à Kyoto.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, les trois hommes sortirent de la maison, tous emmitouflés dans leur chauds manteaux de fourrure alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons, recouvrant les rues et les toits des maisons de pureté, soufflée imperceptiblement par le vent glacé. Frileux, Namjoon frissonnait discrètement tout en suivant de près Monsieur Tanaka, Taehyung sur les talons, dans les entremêlements des rues étroites de Kyoto. La tête largement enfoncée dans le col de son manteau, seuls ses yeux et ses cheveux bruns étaient visibles des passants, son souffle saccadé rapidement transformé en buée blanchâtre quand il osait sortir le menton de la chaleur réconfortante de son col. Le soleil couchant et ses rayons orangés se reflétaient dans la neige, illuminant d'une chaude et douce couleur les rues et les bâtisses, ces dernières défilant sous les yeux émerveillés et légèrement enfantins de Namjoon.

Et c'est au détour d'une rue que Namjoon l'aperçu pour la première fois. Là, juste après avoir dépassé le coin d'une petite maison, se découpait dans le lointain une grande bâtisse traditionnelle, annonçant sur sa devanture « Sakura no Ochaya », Maison de thé des fleurs de Cerisiers, et près d'elle, un magnifique petit pont en bois, peint d'un rouge éclatant, enjambait un minuscule cours d'eau à peine glacé par la brise ambiante. Et sur ce pont, une beauté sans nom avait ancrée son regard dans le sien, sa silhouette sombre et élancée se découpant dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Namjoon en avait eu le souffle coupé, le cœur presque à l'arrêt, et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette apparition presque irréelle.

Sur le pont se trouvaient deux personnes. Elles n'avaient en commun que leurs tailles et leurs corpulences relativement similaires. Tout à part ça était différent. Là où la première était resplendissante dans des habits aux couleurs chatoyantes, rouge et doré, son visage fardé de poudre blanche et ses lignes juvéniles et rebondies soulignées par des traits aussi noirs que du charbon et aussi rouges que le sang, la seconde était profondément attirante par le blanc naturel et parfait de sa peau, ses yeux sombres à peine soulignés d'un léger trait noir, leur forme étirée accentuée, s'harmonisant avec le noir profond de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. C'était une jeune femme et un jeune homme, tous deux absolument magnifiques et mystiques dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu pour Namjoon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ces fragiles silhouettes accoudées contre la rambarde du pont. Soumises au vent glacé qui faisait voleter leurs vêtements, s'infiltrant dessous pour les faire violemment frissonner, elles restaient malgré tout si dignes et si majestueuses par tant d'aspects que le jeune homme ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Mais c'était surtout par les yeux si sombres, si profonds, si secrets de ce jeune homme, que Namjoon était aspiré, incapable de bouger, de parler, ni même de respirer. Cet être, à quelques mètres à peine de lui, posait sur lui un regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à la fois maître et esclave. Il avait le sentiment que, sous ce regard, il pouvait être qui il voulait, être bien meilleur, et en même temps, que sans lui, il n'était plus rien. Qu'il disparaîtrait dans le néant. Et cette constatation le fit fortement frissonner, le réveillant de son étrange transe.

Lui jetant un dernier regard, un fugace sourire étirant ses fines lèvres rosées, le magnifique jeune homme du pont détourna son visage, hochant légèrement de la tête en réponse à une quelconque parole prononcée par la jeune femme à ses côtés. D'une lenteur contrôlée, il reprit sa marche, le menton levé presque hautainement, ses cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige et ses joues imperceptiblement rougies par le froid mordant de ce début de soirée.

Ce fut là la toute première et furtive rencontre entre Kim Namjoon, un jeune riche directeur d'usine, et Min Yoongi, l'unique et magnifique Maiko masculine.

* * *

 **Busan** : Busan (부산 en hangeul) est la deuxième ville de Corée du Sud, après Séoul (서울). Un quartier connu sous le nom de « rue des magasins étrangers » compte de nombreux commerces russes, les échanges s'y font principalement en coréen et en russe. Le secteur a été appelé d'abord « rue des Étrangers » parce que beaucoup d'entreprises s'y sont installées pendant les années 1940 et 1950 pour approvisionner les troupes américaines dans le secteur. Cette ville joua un rôle important pendant la guerre de Corée (1950-1953). Le combat au large de Busan empêcha un débarquement de l'armée nord-coréenne permettant à cette ville d'être l'une des rares régions à rester constamment sous contrôle sud-coréen. le « Périmètre de Busan », et son port, permirent aux renforts militaires de l'ONU, principalement des États-Unis, de débarquer massivement, et de partir à la reconquête de la péninsule.

 **Hanbok** : Le hanbok (한복, hanbok) est un vêtement traditionnel coréen.

 **Geta et Tabi** : Les Geta sont des chaussures en bois traditionnelles du Japon, les Tabi étant les chaussettes qui séparent les gros orteils des autres, elles aussi traditionnelles.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Zashiki

**Chapitre deux**

 **Zashiki**

La pièce était grande, toute en longueur. Sur le sol, de longs et beaux tatamis. Les murs étaient composés de grands paravents en bois sombre laqué et de papier de riz de belle qualité, si fin que la faible lumière du crépuscule passait à travers. Un éclat orangé faisait chatoyer les murs et le sol, donnant un aspect chaleureux à l'endroit. De chaque côté de la pièce on avait installé de longues tables basses également en bois, peintes en rouge, où étaient déjà disposés dessus de magnifiques services à thé et différents mets sucrés. Sur le sol, de beaux coussins de soie rouge foncé. La pièce respirait le raffinement et le confort tout en restant simple et épurée. Namjoon s'y sentit rapidement bien.

Au fond du salon, au milieu des longues tables, trois personnes se tenaient debout, si proches les unes des autres que leurs épaules se touchaient presque. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Namjoon reconnu rapidement les silhouettes des deux créatures éthérées qu'il avait aperçu fugacement sur le pont. Monsieur Tanaka s'avança alors dans la pièce, les bras légèrement écartés et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha au plus près des trois êtres qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux, un air poli et attentif sur leurs visages, tout en se retournant vers ses convives, les yeux pétillants.

\- Messieurs, je vous présente les Geiko et Maiko de l'Okiya de Mme Ren. Voici Renkô, Suki et … Yoongi.

Les sourcils de Namjoon se levèrent haut sur son front alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement. Les deux jeunes femmes et le jeune homme face à eux s'inclinèrent d'un même mouvement, les mains jointes sur les genoux et les tête baissées, un même sourire humble aux lèvres. Namjoon avait déjà entendu parler des Geisha. Des femmes que l'on pouvait décrire comme étant des artistes complètes, d'excellente compagnie, tout en beauté et en délicatesse. Il serait mentir que de dire qu'elles ne s'approchaient pas de la perfection. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait dire le contraire, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les silhouettes des jeunes personnes face à lui, subjugué par tant de beauté et d'élégance réunis en un seul individu.

Avec un petit rire, heureux de l'effet de sa surprise, Monsieur Tanaka invita ses hôtes à s'installer à leur table, leur indiquant que d'autres investisseurs devaient se joindre à eux pour profiter du moment et parler affaire. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier pourquoi ses invités étaient là et ce, même en compagnie de ces sublimes créatures. Pourtant, même si Namjoon ne l'oubliait pas non plus, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces silhouettes silencieuses et immobiles, alors même qu'il s'installait à sa place.

Renkô paraissait être la plus âgée et la plus à l'aise aux yeux du jeune entrepreneur. Le visage et le cou fardés de blanc, les joues, les lèvres et les paupières légèrement rosées et rouges, les sourcils et les yeux peints en noir, accentuant leur intensité par cette couleur sombre, la Geiko demeurait impassible. Aucune émotions, qu'elle soient positives ou négatives, ne transparaissaient sur les traits de son visage. Seuls ses yeux, puits sans fond de l'âme, semblaient animés, légèrement plissés sous la concentration, alors qu'elle observait furtivement les hommes face à elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés et attachés dans un sublime chignon traditionnel divisé en deux, chignon au milieu duquel apparaissait une étoffe blanche en soie. Ils étaient également ornementés de magnifiques peignes vert foncé, desquels pendaient de fines bandes de métal qui tintaient légèrement à chaque infimes mouvements de tête.

La jeune Geiko était habillée d'un magnifique kimono en soie vert pâle à motifs floraux, décolleté dans le dos. Il laissait apercevoir une nuque en partie fardé de poudre blanche, sa peau au naturel contrastant imperceptiblement, plus foncée sous la lumière jaunâtre de la pièce. Un obi blanc, habilement noué dans le dos, venait cintrer sa taille fine. Seules ses mains, aux doigts longilignes, et ses pieds masqués par des tabis, étaient visibles aux yeux des clients. Le reste de son corps était seulement deviné par leurs yeux inquisiteurs, enseveli sous les couches de soie et de crêpe de son kimono d'hiver.

Suki, au centre, paraissait un peu plus incertaine, moins à l'aise, debout au milieu de la pièce. Les joues rouges et le regard inconsciemment fuyant, elle n'osait poser ses yeux sur les visages avenants, quoique scrutateurs, des clients de la maison de thé. Elle était incontestablement plus juvénile sous son maquillage et sa coiffure presque similaire à ceux de sa grande sœur, ses lèvres peintes dans un rouge éclatant, étirées par un petit sourire timide. Elle tenait en main un magnifique shamisen, merveilleusement entretenu, le bois lisse et brillant, sur lequel elle posait fréquemment les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs également tirés et attachés en chignon laissaient apercevoir entre ses mèches une étoffe de soie rouge, signe distinctif des Maiko. Un sublime assemblage de fleurs en soie blanche, attaché par de discrètes épingles, pendait près de son visage pour en dessiner un peu plus le galbe. Le col rouge de son kimono contrastait fortement avec le blanc pur du tissu. L'étoffe était divisée en deux au niveau de la taille par un ravissant obi rouge, noué également dans le dos. Bien plus long que celui de Renkô, le bout du tissu touchait presque le sol alors que l'énorme nœud frôlait les omoplates de la jeune femme.

Cependant, Namjoon avait beau se forcer à ne pas le regarder, à ne pas se perdre dans les traits de son visage et dans les courbes de son corps, son regard revenait sans cesse sur le jeune homme. Debout calmement et silencieusement près de ses sœurs, il se dégageait de lui une prestance et une grâce à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient fins et lisses, assez longs pour encadrer le profil délicat de son visage, quelques mèches venant chatouiller sa peau d'albâtre, caressant de leurs pointes ses tempes. Et pour le jeune entrepreneur, le contraste entre le noir absolu de ses cheveux et l'ivoire de sa peau était saisissant.

Sur son visage, très peu de maquillage. Ses yeux charbonneux étaient légèrement maquillés d'un fin trait noir, étirant un peu plus son regard, et ses lèvres, ainsi que ses joues, étaient délicatement rosées. Le jeune Maiko portait un kimono peu ordinaire, à la fois masculin et féminin. Il était d'un noir profond, en soie et sans aucun motif, et seul le blanc pur de la doublure en crêpe était apparent au niveau de ses manches. Toutes en longueur, elles étaient plus larges que celles d'un kimono masculin, mais moins larges que celles de ses sœurs. Son col était également rouge, indication discrète de la pureté de la Maiko, et légèrement décolleté au niveau de sa nuque. Sa taille était cintrée d'une épaisse ceinture blanche nouée dans le dos qui, tout comme le obi de Suki, touchait presque le sol. Il portait également par dessus son kimono une longue veste en soie noire, subtilement brodée de magnifiques arabesques de fils blancs. Et tout comme les jeunes femmes près de lui, seules ses mains et ses pieds étaient visibles.

L'expression de son visage était pour Namjoon la chose la plus fascinante. Il se dégageait de ses traits un mélange entre la sérénité la plus totale et l'ennui le plus profond. Son regard sombre et intense perdait de son éclat, laissant place à un vide abyssal, quand ses yeux se fixaient dans le vague. Ses lèvres se tordaient quelques fois dans une légère moue et ses sourcils se fronçaient délicatement quand un son ou un rire plus sonore que les autres se faisait entendre. Tout en observant ces petits détails, Namjoon se fit la réflexion que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de contempler cette beauté complexe que possédait Yoongi.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche le força à détourner le regard, se concentrant presque à regret sur son environnement. Il remarqua alors que d'autres hommes étaient arrivés et qu'ils s'étaient également installés autour des longues tables basses. Ils discutaient tous avec entrain, leur regards curieux et désireux se focalisant de temps à autres sur les silhouettes toujours aussi inanimées du fond de la salle. Namjoon n'en connaissait aucun mais il remarqua rapidement que Taehyung, assit près de lui, en parfait associé, discutait déjà affaire avec certains d'entre eux. Secouant doucement la tête, un léger rictus se formant sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. D'après son entourage, c'était lui que l'on désignait comme étant un bourreau de travail et à cet instant, ça lui donnait envie de rire.

Un raclement de gorge discret focalisa tous les regards vers le fond de la salle. Renkô s'était avancée vers le milieu de la pièce, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Son sublime visage rayonnait sous la lumière tamisée des nombreuses bougies et lampes à huile dispersées dans la pièce. Yoongi se tenait près d'elle, dans une attitude similaire à la sienne, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il parcourait de son regard la salle. Il ne s'attardait que brièvement sur les visages des quelques convives sans croiser un seul de leurs regards. Suki s'était installée un peu plus à l'écart, son shamisen sur les genoux, une partition installée sur un pupitre devant elle. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur le dos de sa grande sœur, attendant un quelconque signe de sa part pour entamer le morceau. Un infime petit coup d'œil de la plus âgée et Suki plaça ses mains sur son instrument.

Dès les premières notes émises, le silence se fit. Seuls les frottements des cordes du shamisen et les respirations calmes et maîtrisées des artistes étaient perceptibles. Suki jouait, les yeux souvent fermés, perdue dans un monde de notes et de sons, alors que Renkô et Yoongi, côte à côte, effectuaient une danse gracieuse, habilement exécutée, toute en souplesse et en fluidité. Leurs gestes et la musique s'accordaient parfaitement. Quand le morceau ralentissait, que le bruit des cordes laissait place à un court mais profond silence, les gestes se faisaient plus lents, plus intenses. Mais quand les cordes étaient pincées plus fortement, que le son raisonnait presque désagréablement dans la pièce, les corps se mouvaient avec plus de fermeté, les gestes presque décousus, abstraits. Ils étaient hypnotiques.

Renkô était l'exact reflet de Yoongi, et inversement. Pourtant, le jeune homme était celui qui attirait le plus de regards. L'assemblée était subjuguée par ses mouvements naturellement gracieux et sensuels. Sa gestuelle, quant à elle, était aussi délicate et douce que pouvaient l'être les ailes d'un papillon, mais également aussi précise et acérée que le dard d'une abeille. Son énergie était presque animale, à la fois belle et sauvage, d'une pureté sans nom. Quelques fois, à travers le tourbillon de ses vêtements sombres, on parvenait à distinguer la peau laiteuse et attirante de ses poignets ou de ses chevilles, points d'ancrage au milieu de tout ce noir.

Puis tout stoppa. Les mouvements et la musique s'arrêtèrent dans un même ensemble. On entendit plus dans le bref silence que les discrètes respirations laborieuses des deux danseurs. Et le bruit revint dans la salle, à la manière d'une vague se fracassant contre un rocher : le public, envoûté, les yeux brillants et les lèvres étirées par des sourires de fauves repus, applaudit. Suki se releva lentement, son shamisen toujours en main, avant de s'avancer elle aussi face aux convives, près de Yoongi. Leurs dos droit et leurs joues un peu plus rosées qu'en début de soirée, de légers sourires aux lèvres, les trois artistes saluèrent, toujours mains jointes sur les genoux et têtes baissées vers le sol.

Le brouhaha des conversations reprit dès qu'ils se relevèrent, les discussions à présents centrées sur le spectacle qu'avaient offert les jeunes Geiko et Maiko. Renkô se dirigea sans hésiter vers Monsieur Tanaka, un doux sourire ourlant ses lèvres carmines, alors que celui ci lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Suki s'installa de nouveau au sol, ses doigts retrouvant rapidement leur place sur les cordes du shamisen, débutant aisément un nouveau morceau de musique. Leur tournant le dos, en pleine discussion avec Taehyung, Namjoon senti plus qu'il ne le vit le regard de Yoongi, ancré sur sa nuque. Il ferma un court instant les yeux, un interminable frisson se frayant un chemin le long de ses jambes, remontant sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale et faisant se redresser légèrement les courts cheveux de sa nuque.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit Yoongi avancer calmement vers lui, ses pieds caressant le sol plus qu'il ne le touchait, la démarche lente et légère. Tout en lui respirait la maîtrise et le raffinement et Namjoon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette silhouette si désirable, si tant est qu'il l'eût souhaité. Le temps et l'espace semblaient disparaître alors que leur regards se figeaient l'un dans l'autre, la distance les séparant se faisant de plus en plus réduite. La respiration de Namjoon eût un léger raté lorsque Yoongi prit place près de lui, un agréable bruissement de tissus brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Yoongi baissa furtivement son regard vers la table avant de plonger derechef son regard dans celui du jeune entrepreneur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Puis-je vous servir du thé, Monsieur … ?

\- Kim Namjoon.

\- Puis-je vous servir du thé, Monsieur Kim Namjoon ?

Les yeux légèrement agrandis sous la surprise, Namjoon opina doucement du chef. La dernière phrase avait été dite dans un Coréen parfaitement maîtrisé mais Namjoon n'en était que partiellement surpris. Le visage de Yoongi avait ce quelque chose de typiquement Coréen, et son prénom était un important indice supplémentaire. La voix du jeune Maiko était à l'image de sa personne : grave et légère à la fois, où pointait de temps à autre une légère trace d'ennui, les mots s'étirant plus longuement à la sortie de ses lèvres. Un grand sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du plus âgé, dévoilant un alignement parfait de dents blanches, creusant de profondes fossettes dans ses joues. Yoongi se perdit distraitement sur les traits de ce beau visage avenant, ses pommettes se colorant légèrement. Reprenant sa contenance, il effaça son trouble d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, ses lèvres étirées en un parfait sourire alors qu'il se détournait de Namjoon.

Conscient du regard que celui-ci posait sur lui, lentement, le Maiko leva ses bras au dessus de la table. De ses mains aux longs doigts délicats, il repoussa doucement ses larges manches, ses fins poignets alors mis en lumière. De près, sous l'épiderme si fine du jeune homme près de lui, Namjoon apercevait les nombreuses arabesques fantasques de ses petites veines bleutées. Et chaque infime mouvement du poignet marquait délicatement sa peau de porcelaine de petites rides. Tous ces gestes étaient grandement attirants aux yeux du jeune entrepreneur. Mais encore plus que les quelques centimètres de peau visibles du jeune homme, c'était cet entêtant parfum qu'il dégageait qui lui faisait lentement perdre la tête.

Il avait, à l'instant où le plus jeune s'était installé près de lui, senti une chaude odeur d'agrumes. Un mélange entre la mandarine et le citron, sur fond de fleur d'oranger. C'était une odeur fraîche, puissante et légèrement acidulée. Mais elle s'était rapidement évanouie pour laisser la place à un parfum plus floral : une senteur de jasmin fraîchement cueillis, encore humide de la rosée matinale, mélangée à la rondeur du lys, embaumait agréablement l'espace de ses notes légères et naturelles. Namjoon respirait à plein poumons, les yeux imperceptiblement fermés, imprégnant tout son être de cette fragrance si étourdissante.

Quand le thé fut prêt, Yoongi tendit sa tasse à Namjoon, attirant sur lui son attention par un léger bruit de gorge. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent alors distraitement au moment où le plus âgé attrapait la magnifique tasse que lui tendait le plus jeune. La peau douce de Yoongi effleura doucement celle plus rugueuse de Namjoon. La sensation était surprenante et délicieuse. Elle provoqua chez le plus âgé de nouveau un long frisson, sa bouche se serrant fortement, empêchant un soupir tremblant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, ses yeux cachés par ses paupières closes. Posant précairement la tasse sur la table, il ferma rapidement son poing, ses doigts fourmillant encore sous le bref souvenir, désireux de toucher une nouvelle fois cette peau satinée, souple et si attirante.

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, le silence régnant de nouveau entre eux, Yoongi se releva aisément et avec agilité. Il fut incapable de dissimuler le fin rictus qui étirait sa bouche alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur l'homme troublé et légèrement tremblant près de lui. C'était si facile finalement. Laissant courir discrètement le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule du plus âgé, Yoongi lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner lentement, appelé un peu plus loin par un autre client qui désirait sa compagnie. Namjoon avait au creux du ventre une douce chaleur, ses doigts et son épaule le brûlant agréablement.

Les Geiko et Maiko de l'Okiya de Mme Ren étaient restées un peu plus de deux heures parmi les convives, papillonnant entre les tables, agrémentant les conversations de leur charmante et hypnotique présence. Mais alors que les hommes s'alcoolisaient de plus en plus et que les conversations se faisaient de moins en moins professionnelles, un vieil homme pénétra prudemment dans la pièce. C'était l'un des tireurs attitrés des pousses-pousses de l'Okiya, et par sa présence il rappelait qu'il était l'heure, pour les Filles et le Fils de Mme Ren, de quitter le banquet. Sobrement et élégamment, Renkô, Suki et Yoongi saluèrent une dernière fois tous les invités de Monsieur Tanaka avant de s'éclipser de la pièce, dans un doux bruissement de tissus.

Dehors, la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, recouvrant de sa pure et éclatante blancheur le sol et les toits de la ville. Les lampadaires de la maison de thé étaient la seule source de lumière des alentours, la nuit dissimulant dans son absolue noirceur le reste du voisinage. Seul le discret clapotis de l'eau du ruisseau était discernable un peu plus loin, la lune s'y reflétant paresseusement. Les rues semblaient désertes et le calme ambiant, après le bourdonnement incessant du salon de thé, était apaisant pour les Geiko et Maiko légèrement fatiguées. Renkô avait revêtu par dessus son kimono une longue et chaude capeline en laine d'un vert émeraude, à l'encolure entièrement recouverte de fourrure marron. Suki portait également une longue capeline en laine, d'un rouge éclatant, et au col haut, cachant presque la moitié de son visage. Le kimono de Yoongi était recouvert par un long manteau noir en laine, le col élégamment paré d'une épaisse fourrure toute aussi noire que ses cheveux.

Et alors qu'il allait rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes déjà installées dans le pousse-pousse, emmitouflées sous une épaisse couverture en laine, il se sentit légèrement partir en arrière, une de ses getas glissant du marche-pied. Ses mains battant dans le vide, il se prépara à la chute, à première vue inévitable, en fermant fortement les yeux, lèvres serrées et visage contracté. Mais avant qu'il ne glisse totalement, une poigne douce mais ferme l'attrapa au niveau du coude, alors qu'une seconde main se posait au creux de ses reins. Entrouvrant délicatement les yeux, Yoongi fut surpris de voir près de lui Kim Namjoon, emmitouflé dans son manteau, qu'il avait dû enfiler à la hâte, les boutons à moitié attachés, le souffle court et les joues plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Baissant rapidement les yeux, sentant ses joues se réchauffer, le plus jeune expira tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons tout en se redressant lentement, les mains du plus âgé toujours sur lui.

\- Merci.

La voix douce de Yoongi et son timide chuchotement ravirent une nouvelle fois le cœur de Namjoon. Il avait couru, délaissant rapidement un Taehyung surpris, puis enfilé à la hâte son manteau, attachant non sans mal ses boutons, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une dernière fois ce jeune homme si intriguant. Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, ses fossettes se creusant une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser du coude du plus jeune jusqu'à son poignet, caressant du bout de ses doigts, par dessus le chaud manteau de son vis à vis, son avant-bras. Son autre main resta bien en place derrière le dos délicat du jeune homme. Doucement, il glissa sa main sous la sienne, sa paume incandescente réchauffant la peau glacée de la Maiko, et l'aida à monter dans le véhicule. Sa main fermement posée sur celle de Namjoon, Yoongi, le rouge aux joues, s'installa près de ses sœurs, le souffle court. Le tireur du pousse-pousse s'élança alors, et leur peaux se frôlant une dernière fois, Namjoon relâchant à regret la douce main de Yoongi, celui ci se fit la réflexion, les yeux ancrés dans ceux du plus âgé, que finalement, ce n'était pas si facile que ça.

Kim Namjoon devint un être curieusement surprenant et un homme tout à fait charmant aux yeux de Min Yoongi.

* * *

 **Zashiki** : Le travail principal des geishas est de participer aux banquets nommés zashiki. Ceux-ci ont généralement lieu dans les ochaya ou les restaurants traditionnels (料亭, ryōtei), mais ils peuvent également se dérouler dans des salons privés ou chez des particuliers.

 **Obi** : Le kimono est noué dans le dos par une large ceinture de soie, nommée obi (帯 ou おび). Cet obi se noue différemment selon l'âge de la geisha : les femmes mûres le portent en « nœud de tambour » (太鼓結び, taiko musubi), mais les maiko le portent « en traîne » (darari obi), avec un nœud qui remonte jusqu'aux omoplates, le bout de l'obi traînant presque par terre. Un tel nœud nécessite un obi de plusieurs mètres de long. Ce nœud dans le dos distingue les geishas des oiran et autres prostituées, qui nouaient leur obi sur le devant pour pouvoir l'enlever et le remettre plusieurs fois au cours d'une soirée.

 **Col** : Le col est traditionnellement cousu chaque matin à la combinaison choisie par la geisha, puis décousu le soir pour être lavé. Il est rouge — couleur associée à l'enfance — pour les maiko, et blanc pour les geishas confirmées.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La fleur et le saule

**Chapitre trois**

 **La fleur et le saule**

Min Yoongi était né le 9 Mars 1939 en Corée, dans un petit village perdu dans les terres, près de Daegu. De son enfance, il lui restait en mémoire quelques souvenirs tenaces. L'odeur du riz cuit, qui embaumait toute la maison, mélangée à la fabuleuse odeur du kimchi épicé. Les collines et les montagnes qui entouraient son petit village, leurs bosses et leurs creux qui en faisaient de parfaits terrains de jeux. Le chien des voisins, toujours attaché, toujours en train d'aboyer. Dans leurs aventures, les enfants du village lui donnaient toujours le rôle du terrible monstre qui gardait dans sa tanière un trésor inestimable. Il y avait aussi le soleil qui tapait fort sur le toit des maisons et qui, par la chaleur de ses rayons impitoyables, rendait les périodes estivales presque insupportables. Mais aussi l'eau fraîche du fleuve Nakdong qui coulait près du village, toujours la bienvenue à cette même période.

Il se souvenait aussi de son grand-père, de cet homme silencieux au visage fermé, toujours assis dans un coin de la pièce. Souvent perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, là où son fils aîné était encore en vie. Imperturbable et absent, il était la représentation même de ce que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle. Il se rappelait également de sa grand-mère, toute aussi silencieuse que son époux, mais plus tendre et plus chaleureuse. Il se remémorait le goût doux et sucré des petits gâteaux aux haricots rouges qu'elle faisait souvent pour les grandes occasions. Et puis il y avait Hoseok, ce garçon de son âge, avec sa silhouette longiligne et son grand sourire, toujours habillé de ses hanboks colorés, qui l'avait accompagné dans ses nombreuses odyssées enfantines.

Mais de sa mère, le jeune homme n'en avait que de fugaces souvenirs. Il se rappelait de ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre flottants dans le vent, brillants au soleil, humides et dégoulinants sous la pluie. De ses grandes et fines mains aux longs doigts graciles. De sa peau d'une pâleur extrême, presque transparente sous la lumière du jour. Et de ses yeux sombres, toujours indifféremment posés sur lui. Il se souvenait surtout de sa voix, basse et méprisante, et de ses cris aigus quand elle se perdait une nouvelle fois dans une terrible colère. Il se rappelait aussi de ses murmures acides quand il passait près d'elle, aussi silencieusement que possible, et de ces phrases comportant souvent les mots _honte_ et _poids_.

En revanche, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où sa mère l'avait vendu. L'automne déjà bien avancé, il pleuvait à verse ce jour là. Le ciel s'était rapidement assombris, plongeant le village dans une obscurité presque totale, les lourds nuages déversant leurs litres d'eau en continu. Les gouttes de pluie produisaient un vacarme assourdissant contre les toitures inégales des maisons alors qu'un fort courant d'air froid faisait frissonner ses habitants. Les rues du village étaient inanimées, pratiquement vides de passants et seuls quelques téméraires se risquaient à affronter les éléments. L'atmosphère était terriblement lugubre.

Ses petits doigts prisonniers dans la grande main froide de sa mère, Yoongi s'était laissé guider à travers les rues dépeuplées et détrempées, son corps chétif et humide tiré vers l'avant, son souffle saccadé et douloureux. Elle l'avait rapidement conduit jusqu'à ce marchant japonais, de passage dans la région pour affaires et installé dans le village depuis quelques jours. Sous la pluie, les cheveux et les vêtements dégoulinants d'eau, Yoongi était monté à l'arrière de la petite charrette ouverte, le vent glacial cinglant son visage d'enfant. Sa mère n'avait eu aucun regard pour lui. L'homme, d'apparence bourrue et renfrognée, avait vaguement hoché la tête avant de tendre vers la jeune femme un petit paquet imprégné d'eau.

\- 1300 000 Won, comme convenu.

Le marchant avait prononcé ces mots dans une langue qui était alors inconnue de Yoongi à l'époque, d'une voix basse et rocailleuse. Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il avait réveillé son attelage de chevaux d'un coup sec sur ses cordes et rapidement, le petit village et ses rues silencieuses avaient disparues derrière le rideau de pluie. La jeune femme n'avait adressé aucun regard, aucun signe, à cet enfant qu'elle avait un jour porté dans son ventre et mis au monde. Mais Yoongi avait toujours su, au plus profond de lui, que ce jour viendrait. Qu'elle se séparerait de lui sans remords. Il savait qui il était pour l'avoir souvent entendu des bouches des villageois, ou plus d'une fois de la bouche de sa propre mère, qui le lui criait alors. Le gamin était un enfant né hors mariage, un bâtard. Son père était un inconnu, un soldat de l'armée impériale japonaise. L'enfant était une honte et une erreur, le coup fatal sur un destin déjà malchanceux.

Mais, dans l'esprit perturbé du petit garçon trempé qu'il était à ce moment là, le regard perdu sur les petites maisons de son village qui disparaissaient à l'horizon, le corps secoué de tremblements, il n'y avait aucune pensée pour sa mère. Il y avait seulement l'image de sa grand-mère allongée sur sa paillasse, quelques heures plus tôt, les yeux révulsés sous la douleur, la main agrippée à sa poitrine alors qu'une mauvaise toux l'empêchait de respirer.

Après toutes ces années, et malgré cet abandon, ses souvenirs étant trop altérés et ses sentiments trop imprécis, Yoongi n'avait pour sa mère, cette femme trop jeune et trop pauvre, ni amour ni haine, mais une profonde indifférence.

* * *

Et c'est un matin de fin novembre 1947 que le jeune Min Yoongi débarqua au Japon. Quand il posa pour la première fois les pieds sur le sol nippon, il faisait gris et froid. Les marins et les marchants ambulants couraient dans tous les sens, bousculant au passage les passagers hagards des bateaux tout juste débarqués. L'air était empli de cris, les voix fortes des hommes se mélangeant désagréablement aux piaillements des oiseaux marins. L'odeur âcre du poisson imprégnait rapidement tous les tissus et le vent iodé glaçait facilement les inactifs jusqu'aux os. Comme dans une fourmilière, le port d'Osaka était toujours en effervescence.

Les yeux perdus entre ciel et terre, l'enfant ne savait où poser son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de personnes au même endroit, dans un si petit périmètre, avec autant de bruits. Son petit village perdu dans le fin fond de la Corée ne lui avait jamais permis de voir ce genre d'attroupement. Et alors qu'il suivait Mr Satô, le marchant ambulant, à travers la cohue matinale, ses petites jambes l'obligeant à courir derrière l'homme, la forte odeur du sel mélangée à celle plus puissante du poisson lui donna légèrement la nausée. Il s'arrêta, ses jambes fatiguées ne le portant plus. Le bruit alentour se tut, étouffé par un sourd bourdonnement et sa vue se brouilla légèrement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La gorge nouée par les souvenirs de ce pays qu'il ne reverrait plus, par les échos de ces rires familiers qu'il n'entendrait plus, par les odeurs quotidiennes qu'il ne sentirait plus, là, au milieu de la foule, le petit garçon pleura.

* * *

Il arriva chez Mme Ren quelques jours plus tard. Malgré le froid mordant de cette matinée de décembre, le soleil, haut dans le ciel, éclairait de ses rayons chaleureux tout Kyoto, faisant chatoyer les toits verglacés des maisons. Il était tôt mais pourtant l'Hanamachi Gion fourmillait déjà. L'air était saturé de fines particules de poussière alors que le bourdonnement des conversations couvrait le son apaisant de la petite rivière qui coulait non loin. Les pousse-pousses, qui filaient à toute allure, croisaient les charrettes débordantes d'objets hétéroclites des marchants ambulants et les piétons se pressaient déjà le long des rues, se bousculant légèrement au passage.

Construite sur deux étages, dans un style traditionnel, ses poutres en bois apparentes et ses grands pans de murs ombrageant la rue, la demeure de Mme Ren semblait immense aux yeux du petit garçon. Debout silencieusement devant la double porte d'entrée qui le surplombait, il suivait des yeux le doux balancement des magnifiques lanternes blanches aux emblèmes colorés de lotus. Le léger souffle du vent faisait voleter ses cheveux alors que Mr Satô frappait vigoureusement du poing la charpente en bois. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que l'une des deux portes ne coulisse devant l'autre, dévoilant une immense silhouette sombre. Un homme se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'expression indéchiffrable de son visage marqué par les ans, son imposante carrure cachant aux yeux des badauds l'intérieur de la maison. Durant une fraction de seconde, son regard inexpressif voyagea de l'homme à l'enfant avant que, dans une silencieuse invitation à entrer, il ne s'efface lentement à l'intérieur tout en se courbant légèrement.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la silhouette longiligne et gracile, se tenait également dans l'entrée, droite et silencieuse. Elle portait un somptueux mais simple kimono rouge foncé, sa taille marquée par un large obi sombre, ses pieds chaussés de tabis et de getas. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond étaient attachés dans un chignon légèrement lâche dans la nuque, ornementés d'un unique peigne en ivoire d'un blanc resplendissant. Son sublime visage au naturel, quoique marqué subtilement par les années, était avenant et doux. Elle possédait un regard pétillant et brillant d'intelligence alors que ses fines lèvres rosées étaient ourlées dans un doux sourire. Tout chez elle respirait l'élégance et la retenue. Après toutes ces années, Mme Ren n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe.

Toujours aussi discret, Yoongi se tenait près de Mr Satô, les yeux baissés et les mains jointes derrière le dos, son petit corps parcouru de longs frissons. La chaleur de l'habitation réchauffait l'enfant, le calme ambiant l'enfermant imperceptiblement dans une douce torpeur. Les yeux piquants et papillonnants rapidement, il ne perçut pas de suite la présence de Mme Ren devant lui, ni ses longs doigts fins plongés dans ses cheveux. Frissonnant derechef, l'enfant releva maladroitement la tête, son regard happant alors durant de longues secondes celui de Mme Ren. Lui souriant tendrement, elle parcourut lentement du regard les traits de son visage, de cet enfant frigorifié et fatigué qui se tenait devant elle, debout aussi respectueusement que possible sur ses jambes vacillantes. Puis, se baissant lentement à sa hauteur, elle souffla d'entre ses lèvres toujours étirées dans un doux sourire des mots qui les lieraient pendant bien des années. Comme une promesse.

\- Bienvenue à l'Okiya, jeune Min Yoongi.

* * *

Yoongi n'avait jamais su comment sa vente et son achat avaient été organisés. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à cette époque, sa mère qui avait besoin d'argent et l'Okiya qui recherchait alors un jeune garçon à former, avaient conclu un accord, des mois auparavant, par lettres. Il devrait prendre la relève, dans quelques années, de Mr Sanzô, le serviteur de l'Okiya, l'unique homme de la maison. Ses tâches seraient simples durant les années à venir : suivre les directives de Mr Sanzô et faire tout ce qui lui serait demandé. Et Yoongi s'était très vite adapté.

Les habitudes de son maître d'apprentissage étaient simples et routinières. Toute la journée, et certains soirs, il accompagnait les Geiko et les Maiko à leurs rendez-vous, les surveillant de loin. Il en profitait également pour trier sur le volet les clients désireux de passer du temps avec les jeunes femmes de la maison. Durant la nuit, il se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, sa petite lampe à huile près de lui, guettant par un minuscule interstice l'arrivée, peu probable, d'un potentiel client. Du plus loin que s'en souvienne Yoongi, l'homme avait toujours eu le sommeil fuyant, et seules quelques heures de repos par nuit lui étaient suffisantes.

Le jeune homme avait passé de longues heures, de jour comme de nuit, durant son enfance, aux côtés de Mr Sanzô, dehors avec les jeunes filles de la maison ou près de cette porte, à attendre. À l'époque, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient, mais il restait toujours sagement et silencieusement près du plus âgé, attentif au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour cet homme, pour cette figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu, pour ce repère impromptu. Yoongi était arrivé à l'Okiya à l'âge de huit ans sans parler un seul mot de japonais. Il ne connaissait alors rien de ce pays, ni de sa culture, ni de son histoire. Il avait tout appris petit à petit, en vivant et en travaillant aux côtés des habitants de la demeure.

Si durant son enfance Mr Sanzô avait été comme un père pour Yoongi, Mme Asami avait rapidement remplacé la grand-mère qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Petite et un peu ronde, la cinquantaine bien passée, toujours de bonne humeur, elle occupait à la fois le rôle de femme de ménage et de cuisinière. La cuisine était son royaume et gare à ceux qui tentaient d'y mettre les pieds sans sa permission. Sa chambre, une petite pièce du rez-de-chaussée, près de la cuisine, était toutes les nuits le théâtre d'un spectacle nocturne des plus surprenant, composé essentiellement de ronflements sonores et de bruits en tous genres, ce qui amusait beaucoup les enfants de la maison.

Renkô était âgée de douze ans, Ai de dix ans et Suki de huit ans à l'arrivée de Yoongi à l'Okiya. La plus âgée venait de commencer officiellement sa formation en tant que Maiko. Elle suivait un entraînement intensif auprès d'une Geiko plus âgée, appartenant à une autre Okiya. Les deux autres n'étaient encore que des Shikomikos. Le matin, elles apprenaient le métier de Geiko à travers l'apprentissage des différentes disciplines artistiques, de l'Ikebana à la cérémonie du thé en passant par la musique ou la danse. L'après midi, soit elles aidaient Mme Asami à la cuisine et aux tâches ménagères, soit elles couraient dans tout l'Hanamachi pour satisfaire les demandes de Mme Ren. L'Okiya était aux yeux du petit garçon une vraie fourmilière et son calme n'était finalement qu'apparent.

Yoongi et Suki, du même âge, avaient rapidement noué des liens. Le soir, alors que la maison était endormie, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, à discuter en chuchotant de leur journée, de leurs apprentissages, ou de toute autre chose. Comme un frère et une sœur, il n'y avait entre eux aucuns secrets. Et il n'était pas rare que, certains soirs, alors qu'Ai les rejoignaient discrètement, leurs voix d'enfants ne se fassent plus fortes et leurs rires plus sonores, perdus dans des aventures qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Yoongi avait toujours été fasciné par l'univers des Geiko et des Maiko. Il avait toujours été subjugué par les mouvements gracieux qu'effectuaient Suki et Ai durant leurs heures d'entraînements à l'Okiya, dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, alors qu'elles répétaient encore et encore leurs mouvements de danse. Caché discrètement derrière un des paravents qui composaient le salon, il aimait les contempler pratiquer la cérémonie du thé en compagnie de Mme Ren ou écouter le son du shamisen que Suki prenait soigneusement le temps d'accorder. Il pouvait passer des heures à contempler les magnifiques kimonos entreposés dans une des pièces à l'étage, mis à l'abri du soleil et de la poussière.

Mais le moment que Yoongi préférait, s'il ne devait en choisir qu'un, était le départ de Renkô de l'Okiya, de jour comme de nuit. Splendide dans ses kimonos chatoyants, ses longs cheveux remontés dans un parfait chignon et son visage fardé de blanc, la jeune femme faisait rêver le jeune homme. Les yeux fermés, perdu dans un autre monde, il s'imaginait à sa place dans l'entrée, sur le départ, dans de somptueux habits colorés, enfilant gracieusement ses getas, tenant à la main une magnifique ombrelle, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Yoongi avait près de douze ans le jour où Mme Ren le surprit dans la pièce des kimonos en plein après midi, l'un d'eux posé sur le buste et un maquillage maladroit appliqué sur le visage. À cette heure de la journée, la maison était calme et presque vide de vie. Renkô et Ai, devenue elle aussi Maiko depuis deux ans, étaient à un zashiki avec leurs grandes sœurs, suivies de près par Mr Sanzô. Suki était à l'école et seules Mme Asami, probablement dans sa cuisine, et Mme Ren, occupée à remplir des papiers pour l'Okiya, restaient présentes dans la demeure. Yoongi, à la santé fragile en cette fin de décembre, avait été exceptionnellement autorisé à rester se reposer, pour ne pas aggraver son état. Le jeune homme, s'ennuyant fermement, avait décidé de s'occuper un peu l'esprit et le corps dans sa pièce préférée.

Sur le moment, surpris de se retrouver face à face dans cette situation, ni Mme Ren, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ni Yoongi, encore emmitouflé dans son étoffe de soie, ne fit un geste ou ne dit un mot, tous deux complètement interdit.

Le jeune homme, enfoui gauchement sous la longueur du kimono, son visage travesti par son maquillage exagéré, aurait dû paraître amusant aux yeux de Mme Ren. Pourtant, le souffle coupé et la gorge sèche, stupéfaite, elle ne pouvait que le trouver beau. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, frôlaient de leurs pointes lisses le bas de sa nuque et la courbe de ses pommettes légèrement rosées sous la gêne, encadrant parfaitement son fin visage. Sa peau, elle le savait, sous ce fard trop blanc et trop épais, était naturellement ivoirine et imberbe, d'une douceur incroyable. Ses yeux, où brûlaient une lueur d'intelligence pure, étaient profonds et intenses, leur forme en amande accentuée par les traits charbonneux grossièrement appliqués autour par le garçon. Ses lèvres, fines et délicatement rougies, étaient subtilement brillantes à la lueur de la lumière, les rendant hautement désirables.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Mme Ren prenait le temps de vraiment le regarder. De petit garçon chétif et transparent, le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant elle était devenu magnifique, d'une beauté incandescente et presque irréelle. Et il n'avait même pas douze ans. Sans dire un mot, alors que le regard de l'enfant, toujours figé au milieu de la pièce, passait de la surprise, à la crainte puis à l'interrogation, Mme Ren sortit dans le couloir, légèrement chancelante, comme prise de vertiges, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle passa alors beaucoup plus de temps à observer à la dérobée, ou certaines fois plus franchement, le garçon, après ce jour là. Elle prenait le temps d'analyser son comportement. Elle le regardait se déplacer, examinant sa démarche et le port de sa tête. Elle observait sa manière de penser et de résoudre les problèmes ou encore elle notait son attitude vis à vis des habitants de la maison ou des étrangers. De son côté, plongé dans une profonde incompréhension, Yoongi s'était fait encore plus silencieux et obéissant qu'auparavant.

* * *

La décision fut prise quelques semaines seulement après ce surprenant après-midi. Un soir, alors que la maison se faisait silencieuse, ses habitants sombrant tous les uns après les autres entre les bras accueillants d'Hypnos, elle appela le garçon au salon. Il s'installa face à elle, dans une parfaite position seiza, le rouge aux joues et les yeux baissés sur la table. Yoongi se retrouvait complètement soumis au regard et au jugement de sa mère adoptive, ses yeux faussement absorbés par la flamme vacillante d'une bougie posée sur la table. Mme Ren, un fin sourire aux lèvres, amusée par le comportement du garçon, leur servit une tasse de thé bien chaud. Ils le burent doucement, prolongeant autour d'eux un silence qu'elle souhaitait apaisant. Quand les tasses furent vides et froides, elle se racla doucement la gorge, attirant l'attention du petit garçon toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à elle.

\- Yoongi, regarde-moi.

Il releva fugacement les yeux, rencontrant une fraction de seconde le regard de Mme Ren, avant de replonger son nez dans sa tasse, le rouge aux joues, ses dents maltraitant vigoureusement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je … Je suis désolé Okâsan …

Le murmure du garçon arracha un nouveau sourire à Mme Ren. Lentement, elle tendit le bras au dessus de la table, enfermant entre ses doigts le petit menton de Yoongi, l'obligeant doucement à redresser la tête. Les yeux fuyants ceux de la femme face à lui, Yoongi reprit ses excuses.

\- Je vous promets que je n'ai pas abîmé les kimonos, j'ai vraiment fais attention, mais … J'accepte la punition Okâsan, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Je ne vais pas te punir Yoongi, rassures-toi.

Le garçon releva vivement les yeux, fixant de son regard agrandi par la surprise le visage détendu mais pourtant sérieux de Mme Ren. Elle laissa un doux sourire ourler ses lèvres, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les joues rouges et les yeux brillants du garçon face à elle, alors qu'elle lui lâchait délicatement le menton. Elle savait que sa décision allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui avait été fait ou de tout ce qui était fait dans l'univers fermé des geishas. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'elle. Elle y avait pensé, pendant des heures et des heures, et même la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son futon, les yeux grands ouverts, perdus bien au delà du plafond de sa chambre.

\- Un jour, une amie m'a dit ceci : « une geisha doit avoir la délicatesse d'une fleur ainsi que la force et la souplesse d'un saule. » … Qu'en penses-tu Yoongi ? Voudrais-tu être à la fois cette fleur et ce saule ?

Min Yoongi devint Maiko le jour de son douzième anniversaire, le 9 Mars 1951. Cette annonce provoqua de vives réactions. Que les gens soient pour ou contre, tout Kyoto fut en effervescence durant de longues semaines. Mais aux personnes la désignant d'avant-gardiste complètement décérébrée, Mme Ren répondait qu'au siècle dernier, avant qu'il soit exclusivement féminin, le métier de geisha était constitué d'hommes, dont le travail consistait basiquement à divertir par des chants et de la musique les clients des maisons de thé.

Min Yoongi en était un digne et sublime successeur, parfaitement à sa place, n'en déplaise à ses détracteurs.

* * *

\- 1 300 000 Won : Un peu plus de 1000€ de nos jours.

 **Organisation type d'une l'Okiya** : Une okiya type regroupait environ une dizaine de personnes déclinées de la façon suivante :  
– une tenancière : « okâsan » (mère).  
– cinq à six geishas,  
– trois petites filles de moins de 12 ans : Shikomikos (ou taabos). Ces petites filles sont les futures geishas.  
– deux femmes de 15 à 45 ans : une « banba », c'est-à-dire une aide cuisinière également serveuse. Une « beebe », qui s'occupait du ménage et de la lessive. Ces deux femmes n'étaient rétribuées que deux fois l'an sous forme de cadeau et n'avaient pas le droit à un salaire précis.  
– un serviteur : il était chargé d'escorter les geishas lors des soirées ainsi que de racoler les clients à l'entrée. Il était le seul Homme de L'Okiya et était très mal considéré par les femmes de la maisonnée. Il touchait un pourcentage des gains de l'okiya, en fonction du nombre de clients apportés.

 **Position Seiza** : Pour s'asseoir en style seiza, la personne doit premièrement s'agenouiller sur le sol en pliant ses jambes en dessous de ses cuisses, tout en reposant les fesses sur les talons. Les chevilles sont tournées vers l'extérieur du corps au fur et à mesure que le dessus des pieds descend afin que, dans une forme légèrement en « V », le dessus des pieds soit à plat sur le sol et que les gros orteils se chevauchent, puis que les fesses soient finalement descendues jusqu'en bas. Selon les circonstances, les mains sont pliées modestement sur les genoux, placées sur le haut des cuisses avec les paumes vers le bas et les doigts fermés ensemble ou encore posées sur le sol à côté des hanches avec les poings fermés et les jointures touchant au plancher. Le dos est gardé droit, mais détendu de façon naturelle. Traditionnellement, les femmes s'asseyaient avec les genoux collés alors que les hommes les gardaient légèrement séparés. Certains arts martiaux, notamment le kendo et l'iaidō, peuvent prescrire jusqu'à deux largeurs de poings de distance entre les genoux. Cette largeur de 2 poings correspond à l'écartement qui contraint le moins les ligaments des genoux. Entrer et sortir du seiza est exécuté avec concentration. Il y a des méthodes traditionnelles codifiées d'entrée et de sortie de la position assise, selon l'occasion et le type de vêtement portés.

 **Hypnos** : Dans la mythologie grecque, Hypnos (en grec ancien Ὕπνος / Húpnos) est le dieu du sommeil, connu chez les Romains sous le nom de Somnus. Il est le fils de Nyx et le frère jumeau de Thanatos, la personnification de la Mort. Il est aussi le père de Morphée, dieu des rêves.

« Une Geisha doit avoir la délicatesse d'une fleur ainsi que la force et la souplesse d'un saule. » de **Mineko Iwasaki** , Geisha.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Face à face

**Chapitre quatre**

 **Face à Face**

Dès lors qu'ils passaient les lourdes portes d'entrée, la lumière crue aveuglait brièvement les nouveaux venus. D'énormes luminaires étaient suspendus au plafond, et quatre grands projecteurs étaient disposés dans les coins de l'immense salle. Si les spectateurs ne se savaient pas à l'intérieur, ils auraient facilement pu se croire dehors, en plein mois de juillet, sous un soleil lumineux. La chaleur était presque étouffante. À l'extérieur pourtant, le froid du mois de décembre se faisait plus rigoureux et la neige ne cessait de tomber, enveloppant implacablement de sa poudreuse glacée les rues de la ville.

Le brouhaha constant en fond, mélange de discussions et de rires, étouffait presque le son d'un grand juke-box flambant neuf installé contre un mur, près de l'entrée. Ses couleurs vives, du rouge et du jaune criards, juraient presque avec le brun terne des murs de la salle. _Hound Dog_ , d'Elvis Presley, parvenait pourtant facilement aux oreilles des spectateurs distraits, ses notes de guitare électrique et la voix du chanteur perçant le tumulte des conversations. L'air était chargé d'un surprenant mélange d'effluves, presque désagréable. Les odeurs irritantes de parfums bon marché se mêlaient aux arômes riches des cigares de qualité.

Au milieu de la vaste salle se trouvait l'aire de combat. La plate-forme carrée - faite d'argile tassée, avec en son centre un parfait cercle de paille - se situait juste en dessous du plus grand des luminaires. Elle était puissamment éclairée, presque aveuglante, brillante comme le plus pur des diamants. Dès les portes d'entrées franchies, pourtant vide, l'aire attirait à elle tous les regards, qu'ils soient septiques, curieux ou impatients. Les organisateurs avaient installés au plus près de petites tables carrées en bois sombre, accommodées de nombreux coussins colorés, pourtant légèrement inconfortables. C'était majoritairement des hommes, vêtus de coûteux costumes ou de superbes kimonos, qui avaient pris place autour de ces tables. Les quelques femmes présentes dans la salle portaient elles aussi pour la plupart de riches kimonos, mais certaines avaient revêtu des tenues plus occidentales. Les tailleurs, façon haute couture française, ou les robes colorées taillées près du corps, et les cheveux souvent coupés en coupes courtes, se mêlaient alors aux kimonos et aux coiffures traditionnelles plus sobres. Assister à certains combats de sumo étaient encore un luxe que seule la classe aisée pouvait se permettre, et celui-ci tout particulièrement en était un. Deux Yokozuna allaient s'affronter et le prix des places avait été à la hauteur de leur renommée.

Namjoon et Taehyung, confortablement attablés autour d'une table, un pichet de saké déjà entamé devant eux, se trouvaient près de l'arène. Ils avaient revêtu pour l'occasion leur plus beaux hanboks, aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes, tout en sachant qu'ils seraient, par leur accoutrement, l'une des attractions secondaires de la soirée. Ils étaient, après tout, les deux seuls étrangers dans la salle. Namjoon portait un long manteau de soie bleu marine, presque noir, somptueusement brodé d'arabesques délicatement enchevêtrées, qui frôlait ses chevilles aux moindres mouvements. Dessous, on pouvait apercevoir un ample pantalon, également fait de soie, d'un noir profond. Ses reflets irisés s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le chatoiement des manches blanches de son manteau. Pour compléter sa tenue, il avait enfilé aux pieds des kkotsin, des chaussures traditionnelles, d'un blanc pur, sans aucunes fioritures. Taehyung était sensiblement habillé de la même manière que son ami, mais au lieu du long manteau, il portait en haut une sublime veste bleue, bien plus courte que le haut de son ami, aussi clair que le ciel d'un magnifique jour d'été, brodé de fins fils d'or. Son large pantalon était blanc et ses kkotsin, jumelles de celles de Namjoon, étaient noires et sobres. Silencieusement, se jetant des œillades complices, assis côte à côte, les jeunes entrepreneurs savouraient tranquillement l'alcool de riz qui emplissait leur tasses.

Brusquement, les unes après les autres, les conversations se turent, comme étouffées par des mains tremblantes. Innocemment, les larges portes de la salle venaient de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, attirant à elles tous les regards. Un profond silence s'installa rapidement dans l'enceinte et seules quelques faibles exclamations de surprise ou d'envie brisèrent l'accalmie temporaire. Les regards se faisaient discrètement plus sombres et désireux, la salive difficilement avalée. Entre les lourds battants de bois, se découpant dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule, leur fines et gracieuses silhouettes fabuleusement mises en lumière, Renkô et Yoongi venaient de faire leur apparition.

Faisant fi des centaines de regards posés sur eux, la Geiko et la Maiko enlevèrent élégamment leur chauds manteaux, leurs mains aux longs doigts effilés emprisonnant gracieusement les épais tissus. Le vert émeraude de la longue capeline de la jeune femme s'accordait parfaitement au noir brillant de l'imposante fourrure du jeune homme. Les étoffes glissèrent de leurs épaules dans un agréable et discret bruissement, dévoilant dans une lenteur calculée leurs sublimes kimonos. Ils les tendirent aux garçons de salle sans croiser un seul regard. Les organisateurs, qu'ils fussent âgés ou bien plus jeunes, trop fébriles, gardaient obstinément leurs visages baissés vers le sol, leurs joues bien plus rouges qu'à la normale.

Toujours coiffée de son traditionnel et magnifique chignon, ses cheveux noirs brillants sous la lumière artificielle, son visage fardé de blanc, ses lèvres et ses joues rougies, ses yeux noircis, Renkô était enveloppée de couleurs chaudes. Juchée sur de hautes getas, elle était drapée dans un kimono de soie d'un profond rouge carmin, agrémenté de broderies florales en fils d'or descendant en cascade le long de l'étoffe. Sa taille cintrée par un large obi jaune à rayures blanches, la Geiko était resplendissante. Un feu ardent dans une nuit hivernale. Yoongi, près d'elle, une nouvelle fois paré d'un indéfinissable kimono, à la fois masculin et féminin, était subjuguant de beauté. Ses cheveux sombres frôlaient de leurs pointes sa nuque laiteuse, mise à nue par le discret col rouge de son kimono, et seuls ses yeux, légèrement cernés de noir, et ses lèvres, finement rosées, avaient été maquillés. Son somptueux kimono, cousu dans une soie chatoyante, comptait trois couleurs qui s'étalaient dans un dégradé surprenant. Le haut du vêtement était teint dans un bleu aussi sombre que la nuit. Quant à son ventre et ses cuisses, ils disparaissaient sous un bleu clair glacial alors que le tissu finissait à ses pieds en un gris pâle. Un épais obi d'un blanc immaculé coupait sa silhouette longiligne en deux, attirant sur sa taille fine tous les regards, sa chute de reins parfaitement mise en valeur par l'immense nœud. Et pour compléter sa tenue, le jeune homme portait aux pieds de hautes okobos taillées dans un bois clair, aux lanières rouges éclatantes.

Brisant alors la léthargie ambiante, Taehyung se leva souplement et se précipita à leur rencontre, un immense et sympathique sourire aux lèvres, délaissant sans un regard en arrière sa tasse encore pleine de saké sur la petite table de bois. Il les convia à le suivre tout en les saluant chaleureusement, son grand sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ses mains remuaient en tout sens, comme douées d'une vie propre sous son exaltation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur table, ignorant les regards scrutateurs et infiniment jaloux des centaines de personnes présentes pour le spectacle. Face à l'enthousiasme débordant de son associé, Namjoon ne pouvait garder son sérieux, ses lèvres elles aussi étirées dans un charmant sourire, ses fossettes creusées profondément dans ses joues imperceptiblement rougies par l'alcool. Il se leva prestement, se courbant longuement pour saluer leurs invités tant convoités, avant de les inciter à les rejoindre également autour de la table d'un geste de la main.

Le plus discrètement possible, tout en prenant place sur les coussins incommodes, Yoongi détailla Namjoon, ses yeux curieux cachés derrière sa fine frange. Le jeune entrepreneur avait le teint naturellement mat et lisse. Ses cheveux bruns, aux doux reflets de miel, étaient coupés courts sur les côtés, plus longs sur le dessus, et quelques mèches joueuses frôlaient quelques fois son front dégagé, caressant de leurs pointes le haut de ses oreilles. Namjoon avait un visage masculin, aux lignes franches et acérées, parfaitement proportionné et les deux petites fossettes qui creusaient légèrement ses joues aux moindre de ses sourires adoucissaient alors son visage.

Le jeune entrepreneur avait une silhouette des plus agréables, attirante et rassurante au possible. Plus grand que Yoongi, sa carrure bien plus masculine, il émanait de Namjoon une magnifique aura, à la fois douce et puissante. Tout, de ses gestes à sa façon de parler ou de se tenir, était maîtrisé et paisible. Il transparaissait de lui une tranquillité presque palpable et tout autour de lui flottait une odeur musquée, chaude et ronde. Pour autant, Yoongi ne s'y trompait pas. Son corps paraissait dur et sculpté, ses muscles tendus, sous ses splendides vêtements de soie. Ses sourires ô combien lumineux ne parvenaient pas à cacher totalement le sérieux et l'intelligence de ses regards, sa concentration voilant parfois ses pupilles sombres. Namjoon avait beau sourire et se montrer détendu, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme à l'intelligence vive, plongé depuis des années dans le monde impitoyable de l'industrie.

Alors que Renkô se trouvait au bout de la petite table en bois, près de Taehyung, Yoongi avait été installé près de Namjoon, à l'autre extrémité de la table, et tous faisaient face à l'aire de combat. De temps en temps, les genoux de Namjoon et de Yoongi se frôlaient sous la table, leurs épaules s'effleuraient, quand l'un ou l'autre amorçait un mouvement, tendant la main pour attraper le tokkuri, le pichet à saké en porcelaine, ou en se tournant vers les autres convives pour démarrer une discussion. Une douce chaleur envahissait doucement le corps encore frigorifié de la Maiko à chaque frôlement, ses joues se colorants imperceptiblement.

Dans la salle, l'excitation se faisait presque tangible. L'arbitre et les juges venaient de faire leur apparition près de l'arène, chuchotant discrètement entre eux, avançant à pas mesurés sous la lumière. Après un discret salut, l'arbitre se positionna rapidement dans l'aire de combat alors que les juges prenaient place autour de l'arène. Dans le silence assourdissant de l'immense salle, le juke-box ayant été éteint et les conversations interrompues, un des présentateurs, de sa voix forte, microphone en main, appela les lutteurs à venir le rejoindre. Dans la chaleur moite de la pièce, la foule les acclama vivement, l'explosion de bruit faisant faiblement vibrer les coupelles de saké sur les tables, le sol tremblant sous les corps échauffés.

Face à face, les deux lutteurs aux impressionnantes carrures presque similaires entamèrent les trois grands gestes rituels et primordiaux avant chaque combat. Dans un premier temps, il s'agissait, à la force de leur pieds s'abattant sur le sol, de chasser les esprits. La poussière qui s'envola sous le geste avait quelque chose de presque cathartique, comme un souffle retenu trop longtemps enfin relâché. Par la suite, pour purifier l'espace, les deux hommes prirent simultanément de grosses poignées de sel qu'ils jetèrent vivement sur le cercle de combat puis, lentement, ils mirent tous deux une petite quantité d'eau dans leur bouches avant de la recracher sur le sol. Les gouttelettes humidifièrent et colorèrent par endroit l'argile brune, dessinant de curieux motifs. Les rituels achevés, le combat pouvait alors commencer sous les applaudissements et les cris des spectateurs déjà galvanisés. L'arbitre leva bien haut son éventail et le signal fut donné.

Après un court laps de temps où les deux sportifs s'observèrent méticuleusement, ces derniers s'abaissèrent simultanément, le bout de leurs doigts touchant l'argile terreuse de l'arène, brunissant leurs ongles, recouvrant de poussière leurs peaux humides. Puis, dans un bruit sourd, le son se répercutant aux quatre coins de la salle, les deux corps déjà luisants de sueur des lutteurs se rencontrèrent. La foule explosa. Des cris et des jurons par centaines s'échangèrent dans l'espace, les mains se levèrent haut, les poings fermés s'abattant sur le bois déjà malmené des petites tables collantes de saké renversé. Namjoon et Taehyung, pourtant néophytes en matière de lutte japonaise, se laissèrent emporter par la douce folie qui s'était emparée de la salle. Les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres largement étirées, les jeunes hommes participaient gaiement à la clameur. Yoongi et Renkô, de fins et discrets sourires aux lèvres, se tenaient à l'écart, observant à la dérobée l'aire de combat, plus préoccupés par les tasses vides de leurs hôtes que par les prises spectaculaires des lutteurs. Chacun se trouvait parfaitement à sa place.

\- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un combat de Sumo. En Corée, nous avons un sport similaire à celui-ci, le Ssireum. Vous connaissez ?

Namjoon s'était furtivement penché vers Yoongi, son épaule doucement appuyée contre celle du plus jeune, son visage à peine détourné de l'arène, ses yeux suivant encore vivement les mouvements des lutteurs présents sur l'aire de combat. Ses lèvres étirées dans un grand sourire, ses yeux brillants d'excitation contenue, il avait tout l'air d'un enfant aux yeux de la Maiko, et ses joues creusées par ses fossettes complétaient parfaitement le tableau.

\- Non, je ne connais pas.

Namjoon avait violemment frissonné. Pour se faire entendre - sa voix aussi faible qu'un murmure, presque perdue dans le brouhaha ambiant - Yoongi s'était rapproché de lui, ses lèvres frôlant légèrement la peau duveteuse de son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant l'épiderme frissonnante de sa mâchoire. Alors, délaissant entièrement le combat, Namjoon se tourna face à Yoongi, son regard plongé dans les pupilles couleur nuit de la Maiko, son sourire enfantin répondant au discret rictus moqueur des lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Eh bien … Tout comme pour les combats de Sumo, le Ssireum se déroule dans un cercle, composé de sable et non d'argile. Le but est de faire tomber l'adversaire, et qu'une autre partie de son corps, autres que ses pieds, touche le sol. Également, si ils sortent du cercle, il n'y a aucune défaite, le combat n'est pas terminé comme ici, il est juste interrompu pour mieux reprendre.

La voix de Namjoon, basse et profonde, s'était faite professorale, ses mains remuant par saccades, schématisant au novice qu'était Yoongi le déroulement type d'un combat de lutte Coréenne. Le plus jeune, amusé par le tournant sérieux qu'avait prit leur discussion, laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent imperceptiblement alors que le son, qu'il voulait bas et discret, fit vibrer ses cordes vocales, laissant parvenir aux oreilles de Namjoon un rire doux et légèrement plus aigu que ce à quoi il s'attendait. En réponse, les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent un peu plus, ses fossettes se creusant derechef dans la peau doucement rebondie de ses joues.

\- Je n'ai rien vu au Japon de plus beau que vous, Min Yoongi.

La brusque déclaration de Namjoon, discrètement murmurée en coréen, son large torse se soulevant au gré de sa respiration paisible, ses clavicules presque indécemment découvertes par la soie glissante de son hanbok, ses lèvres pleines si proches des siennes, ses yeux sombres, ombragés par un désir à peine dissimulé et la chaleur presque incandescente qui se diffusait de tout son être chamboulèrent Yoongi. Tout cela, et bien plus encore, le faisaient ostensiblement rougir.

\- J'ai bien peur, Mr Kim, que le Japon ne se cantonne pas qu'à Kyoto. Il y a bien des mystères, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, qui vous échappent encore. Vous n'avez encore rien vu.

Près d'eux, le combat était à son paroxysme, la foule de plus en plus en délire, mais comme dans une bulle, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait réellement conscience. Yoongi, malgré ses joues encore légèrement rosées, avait répondu dans un coréen parfaitement maîtrisé, la voix sûre, ses yeux bien ancrés dans ceux de Namjoon. Cependant, sous les yeux profondément orageux de Renkô, Yoongi se déroba, s'arrachant au regard intense et amusé du plus âgé. Se penchant doucement, un fin sourire aux lèvres, étirant délicatement son bras au dessus de la table, laissant apercevoir la peau immaculée de son poignet, la Maiko attrapa du bout de ses longs doigts le pichet en porcelaine emplit à ras bord de saké. Et tout en remplissant la tasse encore tiède du jeune entrepreneur du fort liquide transparent alcoolisé, Yoongi planta son regard dans celui de sa grande sœur, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. La colère était lisible sur les traits pourtant habituellement lisses de la Geiko. Assise près de Taehyung, Renkô gardait ses poings fermement serrés posés sur ses cuisses, cachés sous la table en bois.

Et dans l'arène, le combat touchait à sa fin. Après une dernière forte poussée, les deux corps entrant une dernière fois en collision, l'un des deux lutteurs commit une ultime faute. Son pied droit glissa et, en une fraction de seconde, tout son corps se retrouva propulsé hors du cercle de combat. Il s'échoua sur le dos, tout près des juges, le corps sali et bruni de poussière d'argile, alors que son adversaire, debout au milieu de l'arène, le dos bien droit, savourait pudiquement sa victoire. Le public éclata en applaudissements, les voix des hommes et des femmes résonnant alors une dernière fois à l'unissons pour acclamer le vainqueur. La soirée était terminée.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient gracieusement d'un même mouvement au cœur de l'agitation soudaine de l'immense salle, les deux étrangers et les célèbres enfants de Mme Ren se retrouvèrent de nouveau au centre de l'attention. Les murmures, qui avaient étés entrecoupés par le combat, reprirent de plus belle. Les regards encore bouillants d'excitation se faisaient à peine discrets et les yeux s'égaraient facilement sur les délicates silhouettes de Renkô et de Yoongi, sur les larges épaules de Namjoon ou sur le brillant sourire de Taehyung. Passant outre cet intérêt aussi soudain qu'impoli, ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie. Une fois près des lourdes portes de la grande salle, tous les quatre enfilèrent prestement leur chauds manteaux, s'apprêtant à braver l'air froid de la nuit hivernale qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Puis ils se firent face.

Et alors que Yoongi et Renkô, côte à côte, se courbaient pour saluer leurs hôtes, Namjoon, ne sachant réellement si il pouvait ou non se le permettre, attrapa malgré tout le poignet du magnifique jeune homme face à lui, attirant l'attention tant recherchée de cet être sublime.

\- Je pars demain matin. Il faut que je rentre en Corée pour affaire. J'aimerais vous revoir à mon retour. Serait-ce possible ?

Rougissant, le cœur cognant puissamment dans sa cage thoracique, les yeux baissés vers un sol qu'il ne voyait pas, Yoongi tremblait. Au creux du ventre, l'incendie violent brûlait. Les flammes dévoraient tout sur leur passage, couvrant de leur suie le moindre de ses organes, léchant de leur langues brûlantes son épiderme sensible. Le toucher des doigts de Namjoon sur sa peau l'embrasait.

\- Oui.

* * *

Soigneusement, le linge humide effaçait toute trace de maquillage, laissant derrière lui la délicate peau du jeune homme légèrement rougeâtre. Le contraste entre l'épiderme nue du bas de son visage et de ses lèvres pâles, comme exsangues, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux encore recouvert de far sombre était frappant. Une sorte de Yin et de Yang prenait vie sur les traits de son visage. Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. À travers le miroir, ses yeux se perdaient sur les lignes et les courbes qui composaient son visage, suivant attentivement les mouvements du linge sur sa peau, comme hypnotisé. L'atmosphère sereine et la lumière tamisée de la pièce étaient propice au calme. La respiration fluide et lente, comme si il était sur le point de s'assoupir, Yoongi se démaquillait, laissant le silence l'envahir pour mieux l'apaiser.

L'heure était tardive. Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'aurore pointant déjà le bout de son nez, l'Okiya était plongée dans un profond silence, les habitants de la maison presque tous endormis. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber dans un discret bruissement. Au matin, les rues seraient complètement ensevelies sous une fine couche de poudreuse, les rayons du soleil se refléteraient gaiement sur les derniers flocons voltigeurs et illumineraient de leur couleur les toitures brillantes de rosée verglacée. Dans ce décor, seule la chambre de Yoongi, faible phare dans cette froide nuit noire, était éclairée.

Dans son dos, la porte de sa chambre coulissa brutalement, faisant voler en éclat le silence reposant de la pièce. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le jeune homme se retrouve face contre terre, son beau visage tordu par une grimace, une sourde douleur aux creux des reins, ses mèches de jais emprisonnées dans une poigne de fer. À travers le miroir, Yoongi avait eu le temps d'entrevoir la silhouette de Renkô. Un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres. C'était prévisible.

Tous s'accordaient à dire que la jeune femme possédait une beauté sans pareille. Une magnifique peau laiteuse aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau né qu'aucune cicatrice ne venait gâcher. De longs cheveux ébènes. Des pupilles sombres, d'un noir sans lumière, que de longs cils recourbés venaient border. Des pommettes hautes et bien dessinées. Un petit nez fin. Une bouche pulpeuse, magnifiquement mise en valeur par un rouge carmin. Un corps svelte et gracile. Et à dix-huit ans, après six longues années en tant que Maiko, Renkô était enfin devenue Geikô. À l'époque, les murmures allaient bon train : la magnifique Geikô, désirée par tout Kyoto, succéderait à Mme Ren à la tête de l'Okiya. Pour tout le monde, c'était une certitude. Même pour elle. Et Mme Ren n'avait jamais rien démenti.

Mais pour Renkô, son parcours était loin d'être parfait. L'homme, qui avait acheté son mizuage pour une somme assez importante n'était pourtant pas devenu son Danna. La jeune femme demeurait donc toujours rattachée à l'Okiya, vivant sous l'autorité de Mme Ren. Sa situation, et bien d'autres choses encore, lui laissait un arrière goût amer.

Sa bouche déformée par la rage, Renkô se pencha sur Yoongi, tirant férocement sur les fins cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Je te hais. Je vais tout faire pour te détruire.

Relâchant violemment sa poigne, laissant délibérément le front de Yoongi entrer puissamment en collision avec le sol, Renkô se releva et quitta la chambre, aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. Se tournant lentement sur le dos, le corps encore endoloris et la respiration erratique, le jeune homme posa une main tremblante sur son front douloureux.

Renkô avait tout, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Et ça, Yoongi le savait.

* * *

 **Yokozuna** : Yokozuna (横綱) est le rang (et non pas le niveau) le plus élevé que peut atteindre un lutteur sumo. Une fois promu, le yokozuna ne peut plus perdre son titre, mais on attend de lui qu'il se retire s'il ne peut plus obtenir des résultats dignes de son rang.

 **Hanbok pour homme** : Le hanbok pour homme se compose d'une veste courte et d'un pantalon, appelé _« baji »_ , ample, mais attaché aux chevilles. Ces deux ensembles peuvent se porter avec un long manteau de coupe unisexe, appelé _« durumagi »._ Les « **kkotsin** » désignent les chaussures de soieportées par les hommes, elles sont souvent décorées de broderies, principalement des motifs floraux. Les _« kkotsin »_ ont pour rôle de compléter l'ensemble et de le rendre plus élégant.

 **Okobo** : Aussi appelés _pokkuri, bokkuri_ ou _koppori geta_ , du bruit fait en marchant. Ce sont des sandales en bois porté par les _maiko_ (apprenties geisha) lors de leur apprentissage. Les _okobo_ sont très grands et permettent de préserver les kimonos qui sont très coûteux de toute salissure faite en marchant. Généralement fabriqués à partir d'un bloc de bois de saule ou de paulownia, l'intérieur est creusé et peut être agrémenté d'une clochette. Les _okobo_ des _maiko_ sont de bois brut, agrémentées de lanières de soie dont les couleurs représentent le statut (rouges pour les apprenties, jaunes, bleues ou roses pour les confirmées). En été, ces _okobo_ se portent laquées de noir (avec souvent l'intérieur rouge). Les _pokkuri_ sont habituellement pour les enfants et très décorés (grue, fleurs, etc.).

 **Ssireum** : Forme de lutte à l'origine très ancienne. Le Ssireum se pratique dans un cercle couvert de sable fin. Les deux opposants (de 1,8 de taille et pesant de 100 à 150 kilos) portent chacun une culotte (appelée " _satba_ (샅바)") et une ceinture (" _khori_ "). Ils saisissent la culotte de leur adversaire pour tenter de le faire tomber. Le match se termine lorsque l'un des deux adversaire touche le sable avec n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps que les pieds. À l'inverse du sumo, le fait de sortir du cercle n'est pas une défaite mais provoque simplement l'interruption du combat et son redémarrage.

 **Danna** : À l'instar des artistes occidentaux, pour subvenir aux besoins onéreux de leurs coiffures et kimonos, les geishas usent du mécénat. Un mécénat qui s'exprime par une forme toute particulière qui se retrouve dans le don de pourboires exorbitants par leurs clients les plus fidèles. Si aucun ne bénéficie de faveur particulière, il en va cependant différemment pour l'homme que choisit de prendre pour _danna_ la geisha. Il doit subvenir à l'ensemble de ses besoins, par le cadeaux d'onéreux costumes, l'achat si elle est danseuse de la majeure partie des billets de ses spectacles, la mise à disposition d'un logement et plus simplement d'une rente couvrant les frais de coiffures, autant que ceux de l'habilleur et de ses vêtements. Si être _danna_ se révèle le plus onéreux des investissements, il apporte au porteur de ce statut une importance sociale et un prestige important auprès des siens. La geisha, en échange, lui accorde toute son attention, le privilégie dans le choix de ses _zashiki_ et offrait, autrefois, à lui seul ses faveurs sexuelles.

 **Mizuage** : La tradition veut que la _maiko_ soit mise aux enchères lorsqu'elle est jugée digne de devenir une geisha à part entière. À l'époque Edo, leur virginité était vendue au plus offrant vers l'âge de 14 ans. Vers les années 1950, la pratique est toujours vivace mais les enchères ne commencent que lorsque la _maiko_ a fêté ses 18 ans. Leur virginité n'a pas de prix et atteint souvent des sommes tellement importantes que seuls de grands industriels peuvent se les offrir. Le prestige en rejaillit sur leur firme. On donne le nom de _danna_ à ces personnages richissimes qui n'achètent pas que la _première nuit_ ( _mizuage_ ) mais un ensemble de nuits s'étendant parfois sur plus d'une année. Souvent mariés par ailleurs, ils achètent, en fait, l'admiration de leurs pairs et n'ont pas toujours de relations sexuelles avec la _maiko._


	6. Chapitre 5 - Symboles

**Chapitre cinq**

 **Symboles**

Le doux soleil d'Avril brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, ses tièdes rayons illuminant de leurs douces nuances tout l'Hanamachi. La nature, endormie depuis de trop nombreux mois, comme endolorie par ce long sommeil hivernal, s'éveillait lentement. La lumière dorée du matin caressait de ses tendres faisceaux les bourgeons à peine éclos, faisant timidement chatoyer le jeune feuillage vif des arbres. Le gazouillis des oiseaux, nichés dans les cimes les plus hautes, s'harmonisait aisément avec le clapotis de la rivière qui ruisselait non loin, créant par leurs parfaits accords une apaisante mélodie. L'odeur délicate, intense et sucrée, des fleurs de cerisiers en pleine floraison embaumait l'air d'un puissant parfum printanier. Sous le regard des promeneurs, le jardin regorgeait de vie.

Près d'un kiosque fleuri de merveilleuses glycines, colorées et délicieusement odorantes, Yoongi se protégeait du soleil, sa magnifique et large ombrelle le dissimulant à demi aux yeux des flâneurs. D'un rouge pâle translucide, elle s'accordait parfaitement au somptueux kimono de soie rouge grenat aux discrets motifs de lotus que le jeune homme avait revêtu. Les fines broderies, mélange de fils d'or et de délicates peintures vermeilles, ornaient le précieux tissu sur toute sa longueur. Une large ceinture, d'un noir mat, cintrait sa taille et aux pieds, Yoongi portait de hautes okobos noires laquées. Ses cheveux fins et lisses bougeaient librement au rythme d'un léger vent tiède, et comme à l'accoutumée, sur son visage naturellement pâle, très peu de maquillage. Seuls ses yeux avaient étés légèrement noircis et ses lèvres finement rosées.

Perdu dans sa contemplation des féeriques plantes grimpantes, ses yeux sombres parcourant lentement les gracieuses pétales, Yoongi sursauta imperceptiblement. Surprit par un toucher inattendu, lentement, la main sur la poitrine, la respiration rapide, le jeune homme se retourna, le regard interrogateur. Ai se tenait là, tout près de lui, magnifique dans la lumière matinale, sa petite main aux longs doigts fins posée sur sa frêle épaule, un sourire espiègle ourlant ses lèvres. Yoongi lui sourit tendrement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des jours.

Se protégeant des forts rayons de soleil sous une délicate ombrelle d'un blanc pur, son sublime visage soigneusement maquillé, la jeune femme était saisissante de beauté. Habillée d'un kimono entièrement blanc aux subtils reflets irisés, la taille fluette de la Geiko avait été parfaitement mise en valeur par un obi gris clair. Aux pieds, elle portait de hautes getas sculptées dans du bois de saule, et la lanière de soie blanche de ses chaussures se confondait presque avec ses tabis immaculées. Ses longs cheveux sombres et brillants avaient étés coiffés dans un impressionnant chignon traditionnel. Une somptueuse cascade de fleurs de colza blanches, ainsi qu'une magnifique épingle métallique en forme d'éventail, embellissaient sa coiffure.

Côte à côte, dans un confortable silence, de fins sourires similaires aux lèvres, les deux jeunes gens se perdirent un court instant dans leurs pensées, leur regards absorbés par le merveilleux paysage. Puis brisant définitivement la tranquillité du moment, la main de la jeune femme attrapa lestement le menton du plus jeune, l'obligeant à tourner son visage vers le sien. Fronçant délicatement ses fins sourcils maquillés, ses beaux yeux sombres parcourant rapidement ses traits, Ai le dévisagea longuement. Ses pupilles furent fatalement attirées par une petite marque rougeâtre, celle que Yoongi tenta pourtant maladroitement de dissimuler de la main. Bien vite, les yeux fuyants, les joues écarlates, le jeune homme se déroba sèchement, les doigts de la plus âgée délaissant sa peau après un petit coup sec du menton.

\- Renkô ?

\- Mh.

C'était une question rhétorique. La nuit précédente, un énième accès de colère, où se mêlaient rage et jalousie, avait une nouvelle fois mené Yoongi au sol, le nez plongé dans les tatamis de sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux, la joue rouge et douloureuse. La gifle avait été cuisante.

Ai poussa un profond soupir, les traits de son sublime visage altérés par la peine, ses yeux faussement perdus dans le doux balancement des glycines. La brise tiède de la fin de matinée caressait la peau sensible de sa nuque, la soie fine de son kimono ondulant le long de ses jambes, son chignon structuré légèrement mis à mal. Le lien entre Renkô et Yoongi avait toujours été étrange. Un curieux mélange entre fascination et indifférence. Le jeune homme avait rapidement idolâtré la somptueuse Geiko, cette superbe jeune femme qui le faisait tant rêver. À l'inverse, Renkô ne l'avait jamais véritablement considéré, et le fait qu'il soit, au fil des ans, devenu une magnifique Maiko n'y avait rien changé.

Cependant, inéluctablement, après des années de relation nébuleuse, l'arrivée de Kim Namjoon dans l'équation avait fait sensiblement pencher la balance. Le jeune entrepreneur était la représentation même du parfait protecteur, perle rare dans un océan de cailloux. Se situant diamétralement à l'opposé de tous ces hommes fortunés d'un certain âge, mariés depuis longtemps, seulement à la recherche d'un certain prestige, le jeune Kim Namjoon, avec sa beauté et sa richesse, faisait fatalement des émules.

Mais pour la toute première fois, après ces longues années de gloire, Renkô, être sublime et hautement convoité, paraissait fade et banale aux yeux d'un homme. Subjugué par l'énigmatique Maiko masculine à la beauté aussi froide que brûlante, Kim Namjoon n'avait jamais posé un seul regard sur la jeune femme, jamais. D'enfant invisible, Yoongi était alors devenu rival.

\- Mademoiselle Ai, c'est bientôt à vous.

Ai et Yoongi se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, brusquement sortis de leurs pensées, le tissu de leur kimonos bruissant faiblement dans le calme ambiant, chatoyant légèrement sous l'intense lumière printanière. Une jeune femme, banale et anonyme, se tenait devant eux, la tête timidement baissée vers le sol, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, son buste poliment penché en avant. Cependant, ne lui accordant que peu d'importance, perdue dans des réflexions qui ne pouvaient attendre, Ai se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Yoongi, une expression toujours soucieuse sur le visage.

\- Yoongi, je –

\- Tu vas être en retard.

Coupant rapidement court à la discussion, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras de sa sœur adoptive, la poussant imperceptiblement vers l'avant. Il n'avait pas besoin que Ai – ou que qui que ce soit d'autre – se préoccupe de lui. Ce qui se passait entre Renkô et lui ne regardait qu'eux. Légèrement excédée par l'être têtu qui lui servait de petit-frère, les yeux de la jeune Geiko se levèrent au ciel, ses lèvres tordues dans une moue de contrariété. Après un petit signe abstrait de la main vers lui, elle emboîta le pas à la jeune inconnue qui l'avait attendu non loin d'eux, silencieusement et poliment. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit.

De là où il se trouvait, Yoongi avait une vue imprenable sur la scène. Faite de bois, la structure, de taille moyenne, faisait face à une vingtaine de petits bancs parfaitement alignés les uns près des autres. Derrière la scène, de grands panneaux de bois peints en blanc éclatant déclamaient dans une somptueuse calligraphie colorée l'ouverture du « _Festival de danse des cerisiers de 1957_ ». Les larges planches de l'estrade avaient été recouvertes d'un épais tissu rouge et au milieu de l'espace une petite structure faite de tatamis beiges avait été installée. C'est sur cette sur-structure que les plus belles et les plus talentueuses geikos présentaient à un public déjà conquis leurs somptueuses performances, se mouvant gracieusement au gré des notes de musiques. Dans cet exhibition, les instruments traditionnels, shamisens et kotos entre autres, étaient entièrement à leur place.

Sur scène, Ai était majestueuse. L'ombrelle délaissée, la jeune femme tenait entre ses longs doigts un sublime et large éventail. L'objet suivait à la perfection ses plus infimes gestes, se mouvant subtilement, claquant puissamment dans l'air, ondulant doucement sous le vent. Composé de bambou et d'un fin papier d'un blanc pur, seule une étroite branche de cerisier en fleur, d'un rose éclatant, avait été peinte des deux côtés de l'éventail. Et au moindre mouvement du corps, le tourbillon enchanteur de ses vêtements blancs attirait inévitablement le regard.

Immobile sous les caressantes fleurs de glycines, Yoongi observait silencieusement la scène, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette vaporeuse de la danseuse. Et tandis qu'il se laissait engloutir par de fantasmagoriques sensations, d'infimes frissons courant le long de ses bras, un faible bruit se glissa jusqu'à lui. Détournant le regard de l'estrade, posant brièvement son regard sur sa gauche, le jeune homme se figea. Durant une fraction de seconde, son souffle coincé entre ses lèvres, son cœur s'arrêta de battre dans sa poitrine avant de repartir dans une course folle, résonnant désagréablement à ses oreilles. Ses joues s'empourprèrent prestement. L'être qui lui faisait tant d'effet, inconscient de son profond désarroi, avançait paisiblement vers lui. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Kim Namjoon était grandiose.

Le jeune entrepreneur était vêtu d'un luxueux costume noir. Le mélange fluide de soie et de coton attirait agréablement le regard, la lumière subtilement prise dans les fibres. Le pantalon et la veste, cintrés près du corps, allongeaient sensiblement la silhouette du jeune homme et son appréciable carrure en était divinement mise en valeur. La chemise éclatante de blancheur contrastait agréablement avec le doré de sa peau et ses cheveux aux reflets de miel scintillaient doucement sous les chauds rayons de soleil. Comme leurs yeux se croisaient, le sourire du plus âgé s'agrandit derechef, dévoilant un parfait alignement de dents blanches, et ses yeux se firent plus chaleureux, plus lumineux.

Près de Yoongi, Namjoon s'inclina amplement, ses mains tendues le long des jambes, sans se départir de son large sourire, ses deux fossettes profondément creusées dans ses joues. Le visage à demi-caché par le mince papier de son ombrelle, les joues rosies, Yoongi lui rendit sa salutation silencieuse en se courbant poliment. Comme dans un tableau de Maître, la brise faisait timidement murmurer le feuillage des fleurs bariolées, leurs vêtements ondoyants doucement, les riches tissus caressants leur épidermes frémissantes. Pendant un instant, le temps sembla suspendu.

\- Vous êtes magnifique.

Les joues de Yoongi prirent feu. La main droite immobile sur le manche de son ombrelle, la seconde perdue dans les mèches folles de ses cheveux, dégageant gracieusement son front, le jeune Maiko était sublime aux yeux du plus âgé. L'allégorie vivante de la beauté la plus pure et la plus saisissante.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Ce ne furent que des murmures. Des chuchotements si bas qu'ils auraient pu se perdre dans le souffle du vent, s'évaporer au cœur du tumulte de la nature, se fondre dans l'agitation humaine. Seules leur respirations tremblantes, leur cœurs battants une mesure inexistante, troublaient le silence contemplatif qui s'était installé parmi eux. Entre leur deux corps frissonnants, la tension était enivrante.

\- Ce jardin semble magnifique. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ?

Sous leurs pieds, le sol minéral se parait de nuances rosées, les doux pétales à peine éclos déjà fanés. De majestueux cerisiers bordaient la longue allée, façonnant de leurs branchages colorés un abri naturel, les raies de lumières tâchant le sol de flaques argentées. Tout près, le grand lac scintillait. La large étendue d'eau paisible s'animait sous les douces rafales de vent, caressant les berges de ses lentes ondulations. L'agréable chaleur qui se dégageait de leur deux corps en mouvement, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps à autre, leurs doigts s'effleurant intentionnellement, créaient une enivrante atmosphère.

\- Alors dites-moi. Qui est véritablement Min Yoongi ? Quelle est son histoire ?

\- C'est une histoire guère palpitante Mr Kim, et plutôt ennuyeuse je le crains.

Namjoon laissa échapper un rire sonore, grave et profond. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine aura de tranquillité, tendre et pratiquement tangible, alors qu'il se déplaçait sereinement, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux invariablement attirés par l'enchanteur panorama. Un sourire affable aux lèvres, le regard tourné vers lui, le plus âgé incita Yoongi à reprendre.

\- Je suis né en Corée, en Mars 1939, dans un petit village près de Daegu. J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans ce village, sans jamais voir autre chose. Ma mère est coréenne et mon père est japonais, et c'est finalement tout ce que je sais de lui. Je ne suis arrivé au Japon qu'à l'âge de huit ans.

À présent immobiles, les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. À travers le feuillage des arbres, les rayons de soleil traçaient sur leurs vêtements d'abstraites arabesques lumineuses, caressants de leurs tendres faisceaux les courbes de leur visages. Tout autour d'eux, les pétales des cerisiers chutaient invariablement, flottants légèrement dans l'air, bruissants imperceptiblement au contact du sol. Namjoon se pencha alors faiblement en avant, dans une attitude presque enfantine, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant furtivement comme pour chuchoter un secret.

\- Votre Coréen est absolument parfait. Ne vous a-t-on pas interdit de le pratiquer ?

\- Okâsan n'a pas souhaité que j'oublie ma langue natale. À mes douze ans, quand je suis devenu Maiko, elle m'a fait rencontrer Kim Seokjin, un émigrant Coréen très fortuné. Il est devenu mon professeur particulier en échange de quelques services.

Namjoon détourna sciemment le regard, les pupilles bien plus sombres que précédemment, les dents grinçantes. Le dos crispé, les mains violemment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, le jeune homme détournait le visage, faussement concentré sur l'éclat de lumière qui traversait le feuillage des arbres. Les traits de Yoongi s'éclairèrent furtivement, un fin rictus joueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais … Jin a toujours eu un faible pour Suki. Okâsan lui a alors promis l'exclusivité, quand le temps serait venu. Il est aujourd'hui un important client de la maison, mais aussi un de mes plus précieux amis.

Le soulagement était si visible sur les traits du plus âgé, un discret sourire étirant ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux de nouveau brillants, que Yoongi ne pu contenir son rire. Le son, discret et clair, résonna faiblement sous le couvert des arbres, se mêlant gaiement aux gazouillis des oiseaux chanteurs. Namjoon en fut fasciné. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, ses fossettes à présent profondément marquées dans ses joues, et son regard empli d'une tendresse infinie se retrouvait perdu sur les traits agréablement détendus du magnifique jeune homme face lui.

\- Ce dont je suis le plus curieux c'est comment est ce que le petit garçon coréen est devenu l'unique et sensationnelle Maiko masculine ?

Avançant à nouveau à faible allure, les deux jeunes hommes ne cessaient de se frôler. Leurs bras se balançaient au rythme lent de leur marche, leurs mains se heurtaient, caressant du bout de leurs doigts leur épidermes sensibles. Sous le toucher de l'autre, les respirations s'entrecoupaient sensiblement, leur souffles se bloquant alors dans leurs cages thoraciques imperceptiblement plus agitées.

\- Eh bien … Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi, ni comment. C'est … C'est un peu comme -

\- Comme une affreuse et insignifiante chenille devenue un magnifique et surprenant papillon ?

* * *

 _Le regard haineux que l'inconnu lança au jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Le cœur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine, les joues rouges de gêne, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, les poings serrés contre ses flancs, Yoongi se hâta. La nuit était tombée sur Kyoto, les rues se vidant progressivement de ses chalands, et le noir oppressant de la nuit faisait frissonner le frêle enfant. Le bruit retentissant de ses getas résonnait vivement dans les sombres rues désertées. Le souffle court et la gorge nouée, le jeune garçon passa rapidement la large porte coulissante, évitant soigneusement le regard interrogatif que Mr Sanzô posa sur lui, son éternelle petite lampe à huile près de lui. Délaissant à la va vite ses getas à l'entrée, le pas précipité, Yoongi rejoignit la chaleur rassurante de sa petite chambre au premier étage. Se jetant prestement près de la fenêtre, ses genoux enfoncés dans son futon plié, le garçon poussa un long soupir, ses yeux se fermant doucement, appréciant à sa juste valeur la quiétude de la pièce. Ici, il se sentait à l'abri._

 _Ce fut un faible bruissement qui attira son attention, le sortant subtilement de sa douce torpeur. Tout près de lui, imperturbablement posé sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, un somptueux papillon d'un blanc immaculé battait des ailes. La paire d'ailes membraneuses se mouvait faiblement, l'éclat chancelant d'une bougie lointaine miroitant sur la surface des minuscules et fines écailles, émerveillant à chaque infimes mouvements Yoongi. Sous les yeux de l'enfant, le fragile insecte était magnifique._

 _Il est beau, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Yoongi sursauta légèrement. Naturellement somptueuse dans un kimono sans fioritures, Mme Ren s'était discrètement glissée près de lui, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, son regard également rivé sur le petit insecte. Dans le silence confortable de la pièce, seules leur respirations sereines étaient perceptibles._

 _Le papillon est un symbole fort Yoongi. Il représente la capacité de passer par d'importants changements avec grâce et légèreté. C'est un symbole puissant de renouveau, de renaissance, mais également de joie._

 _Mme Ren se pencha calmement vers l'insecte, le doigt tendu et sûr. Paisiblement, et sans aucune brusquerie, elle fit grimper le papillon sur son index, les fines pattes de l'insecte se crochetant rapidement à son ongle. Posé sur le bout du doigt, se laissant contempler, le papillon se tenait immobile, comme figé._

 _Regardes-le. Regardes comme il est beau, et si surprenant de près. Certains ne les aiment pas parce qu'ils ne voient d'eux que leur curieuse apparence, leur esprits trop étriqués pour aller au delà de celle-ci._

 _Dans un souple battement d'ailes, le papillon s'envola, sa couleur si pure se détachant facilement dans la faible obscurité de la pièce. Le regard ancré dans celui du garçon, sa main aux longs doigts enfouie dans les cheveux de jais de l'enfant, Mme Ren laissa un doux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres._

 _Tout comme ce papillon Yoongi, tu es le symbole d'un changement, fragile et puissant à la fois._

* * *

À l'instar d'une puissante vague, une foule d'émotions déferlèrent en Yoongi. Telle une onde, les frissons se propagèrent rapidement, couvrant le délicat épiderme du jeune homme de petits picots de chair, le laissant légèrement tremblant. Les yeux perdus sur le profil songeur de Namjoon, inconscient du trouble qui agitait le jeune homme près de lui, Yoongi ne put que murmurer, sa voix bloquée par l'émotion.

\- Oui, comme un papillon …

À la lisière des derniers grands cerisiers, leurs pas les y menant posément, Namjoon et Yoongi retrouvèrent l'imposante scène. La matinée touchant à sa fin, les spectateurs se faisaient plus nombreux autour de la structure, le doux ronronnement de la nature moins perceptible à travers le brouhaha des multiples voix. Yoongi jeta un furtif regard sur l'estrade, remarquant rapidement l'absence de Ai, avant de diriger le plus âgé vers le kiosque bourgeonnant. Le lieu, un peu en retrait, exhalait la simplicité et le calme. Près l'un de l'autre, paisiblement, ils laissèrent leur regards se perdre parmi les glycines en fleurs, leur odorats s'enivrant modérément du parfum particulier des plantes, savourant la proximité d'un corps chaud près du leur.

\- Yoongi !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, l'étonnement se lisant aisément sur leur visages. Ai, un radieux sourire aux lèvres, s'approchait d'eux à petit pas. Sa frêle silhouette disparaissant presque sous sa large ombrelle retrouvée, ses jambes bridées par l'étroitesse de son kimono, la Geiko n'en restait pas moins déroutante de beauté. Comme un halo de lumière, la blancheur de son tissu attirait à elle tous les regards. Brûlants d'un désir inavouable, ils étaient innombrables.

Arrivée près d'eux, les traits de son visage éclairés par un chaleureux sourire, la Geiko les salua d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, échangeant pour la première fois quelques mots avec le jeune entrepreneur. Puis, discrètement, alors que Namjoon se détournait légèrement, son regard curieux voyageant d'un bout à l'autre du jardin, Ai enveloppa de ses fines mains celles de son frère. Sous le regard appuyé de la jeune femme, le bout de ses doigts frais caressants désormais la matière lisse d'une petite boîte, les joues de Yoongi s'embrasèrent. Dans ses mains tremblantes, la boîte octogonale de l'ekubo semblait peser une tonne.

Un léger mouvement de menton de la plus âgée suffit à faire bouger le jeune Maiko. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Yoongi s'approcha lentement de Namjoon, soupirant longuement une dernière fois. Les joues légèrement écarlates mais le regard sûr, camouflant rapidement son trouble derrière un fin sourire, le plus jeune tendit les mains vers le plus âgé, son regard bien ancré dans le sien. Reposant précairement entre ses paumes moites, la petite boîte imperceptiblement tremblotante attira rapidement l'attention de Namjoon, ses sourcils se fronçant fugacement.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Jamais un Mizuage ne fut vendu aussi chère que celui de Yoongi. Pour quinze milles Yen, la première nuit charnelle de Min Yoongi fut vendue à Kim Namjoon.

* * *

 **Koto** : Le _koto_ est une longue cithare (en forme de dragon tapi), mesurant environ 1,80 m de long et comptant 13 cordes. La caisse est traditionnellement fabriquée en bois de paulowniaévidé, et les hauts chevalets amovibles, en ivoire. Ses cordes sont en fil de soie que l'on pince avec des grattoirs en ivoire.

 **Ekubo** : Quand une apprentie Geisha est prête pour son Mizuage, elle offre des "Ekubo"aux hommes pour qu'ils le sachent. Ce sont des gâteaux de riz. Signifiant « ayant un petit creux », le dessus du gâteau a un minuscule cercle rouge en son centre.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Au plus fort de l'orage

**Chapitre six**

 **Au plus fort de l'orage**

Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber, drue et froide. Cognant violemment contre la toiture dans un bruit mat, détrempant à leur passage les épaisses cloisons de bois protectrices, les gouttelettes finissaient leur course au sol, s'étiolant confusément dans la terre humide. Les lourds nuages, bas et sombres, avaient englouti de leurs ténèbres le jardin, et les imposants bambous étaient à peine discernables à travers l'averse. L'odeur de l'ondée masquait aisément le subtile parfum doux et sucré des dernières fleurs de cerisiers fraîchement écloses, imprégnant l'atmosphère d'une légère effluve musquée.

Dans les prémices de la fin du jour, plongée dans une obscurité presque totale, au fond de l'impétueux jardin, l'immense bâtisse semblait fantasmagorique. Afin de protéger les fragiles parois de bois et de papier, d'imposants et sombres panneaux avaient été posés, encerclant alors l'ancestrale demeure. Comme une forteresse, enfermant entre ses murs ses habitants et ses secrets, l'édifice semblait impénétrable, perdu au milieu de la nature déchaînée.

Dans l'atmosphère feutrée de la demeure, le son de la pluie semblait comme étouffé par les épaisses cloisons. Au cœur de la maison, seul le crépitement d'un feu lointain, le bruissement des tissus soyeux et le frottement léger des pas sur les tatamis étaient perceptibles aux oreilles les plus fines. Obscurcies par les panneaux extérieurs, l'air était lourd dans les nombreuses pièces. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur du dehors et la chaleur du dedans – les pièces surchauffées, presque étouffantes – était saisissant.

Le sol de la chambre était entièrement recouvert de magnifiques tatamis, les larges panneaux coulissants faits de bois et de papier conférant à la grande pièce un aspect simple et chaleureux. Embaumant aisément l'espace, l'odeur brute du bois et la fragrance subtile de l'encens imprégnaient tous les tissus, s'infiltrant facilement dans les gorges les plus sensibles. De petites lampes à huile avaient été intelligemment disséminées dans la pièce, illuminant chaleureusement l'endroit de leurs flammes vacillantes. Baignant dans une atmosphère tamisée, la chambre se voulait accueillante.

Immobile au centre de la pièce, allongé sur un somptueux futon – si délicat et si fin qu'il murmurait faiblement au moindre mouvement –, Yoongi tremblait légèrement. Son regard rivé sur la large étendue du haut plafond, ses mains tremblantes posées sur son ventre frémissant, le jeune homme s'intimait au calme. Se concentrant uniquement sur des inspirations lentes et profondes, il tentait d'apaiser sa respiration laborieuse, une sourde angoisse enserrant sa gorge, humidifiant imperceptiblement ses yeux. Le silence pesant étouffait le jeune homme.

La double porte coulissa dans un bruit sourd, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Les sombres pupilles humides de Yoongi se dérobèrent alors sous ses fines paupières, ses tremblements désormais plus présents, sa respiration plus difficile. Debout entre les larges panneaux, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lumière crue de la pièce attenante, vêtu d'un sublime kimono en soie d'un bleu nuit – si profond qu'il paraissait noir au premier coup d'œil –, Namjoon se tenait là. Près de lui, une jeune femme s'était rapidement agenouillée au sol, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, la tête baissée respectueusement.

\- Laissez nous.

La voix grave et profonde du jeune entrepreneur résonna dans la grande pièce, chaque syllabe claquant fortement dans l'air lourd. Une fois la double porte refermée, la chambre fut à nouveau plongée dans une faible luminosité et seules leur respirations, bien plus retentissantes qu'à la normale, étaient audibles dans l'épais silence. Le bruit de ses pas étouffés par l'épaisseur des tatamis, le son parvenant de ce fait faiblement aux oreilles du plus jeune – comme un écho lointain –, Namjoon se rapprocha doucement du centre de la pièce.

Les yeux toujours clos, Yoongi ne percevait rien. Ne résonnaient à ses oreilles que sa respiration chaotique et les battements frénétiques de son cœur, comme compressé par sa cage thoracique. La gorge sèche, presque douloureuse, le jeune homme tentait de refréner les tremblements de ses mains, ses doigts emprisonnant puissamment – à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges – la soie fine de son vêtement.

\- Tu trembles. Tu as froid ?

À nouveau, la voix basse du jeune entrepreneur retentit dans la chambre. Yoongi tressaillit. Namjoon était tout près de lui. Assis à même le sol, comme à l'approche d'un farouche animal sauvage, ses genoux frôlant doucement les côtes de Yoongi, le jeune entrepreneur guettait ses moindres réactions. Lentement, Namjoon posa délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts sur le dos de cette main tremblante. Le geste sûr, quoique maladroit, se voulait apaisant.

\- Non.

La faiblesse et la fragilité de la voix du jeune homme, comme prête à se rompre à tout moment, fit naître un tendre sourire sur les lèvres du plus âgé. De ses doigts, Namjoon dessinait de fantasques arabesques sur cette douce peau frissonnante. Un long et puissant frisson parcouru le corps entier du jeune Maiko, son épiderme se recouvrant alors de centaine de petits picots. Et sous l'apaisant toucher aérien, Yoongi laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir, ses lèvres tremblantes légèrement entrouvertes.

Sous les yeux de Namjoon, Yoongi était d'un érotisme pur. Le contraste entre ses fins cheveux, étalés comme une sombre auréole autour de son crâne, et sa peau laiteuse, sans aucune trace de maquillage, était sensationnel. Son visage au naturel était sublime, parfait dans sa simplicité. Son corps, délicieusement baigné dans la douce lumière dorée de la pièce, seulement recouvert d'un fin kimono de soie vaporeuse – presque translucide –, alangui près de lui, était un appel vibrant à la luxure.

\- Ouvre les yeux. Regarde moi.

Avec lenteur, comme au ralenti, Yoongi releva ses paupières, ancrant profondément ses yeux dans ceux de son aîné, quelque peu étourdi sous ces pupilles sombres, assombries par un profond désir. Délaissant le dos de sa main, Namjoon vint frôler la peau veloutée de sa joue du bout des doigts, un fin sourire aux lèvres. L'agréable caresse fit à nouveau frissonner Yoongi. Sa tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent à demi, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, ses lèvres un peu plus ouvertes par un soupir inaudible.

De la pulpe de ses doigts, Namjoon parcourait les traits de son visage, aussi délicatement que s'il s'était agi d'une inestimable œuvre d'art. Explorant les creux et les bosses, le jeune homme laissait ses doigts caresser le galbe de ce front parfait, glisser sur ces joues satinées, suivre la droiture de ce nez et chatouiller ces paupières si fines à nouveau hermétiquement fermées. Ses doigts s'attardaient un peu plus sur les lèvres souples et charnues du plus jeune, son souffle chaud cognant contre ses phalanges, embrasant délicieusement sa peau déjà incendiée.

Quittant presque à regret les courbes de ce visage aux expressions si lascives, Namjoon laissa ses doigts effleurer furtivement la peau brûlante de cette gorge offerte avant de glisser sur la longueur de son bras. Gémissant faiblement sous le frottement de la soie fine contre sa peau, sa respiration erratique, son bas-ventre contracté, Yoongi se perdait dans les flammes dévorantes d'un désir ardent. Jamais auparavant de telles sensation, de tels sentiments, n'avaient parcouru ses veines. Un inhabituel et intense plaisir s'insinuait profondément dans sa chair au même rythme que les doigts avides du plus âgé découvraient sa peau.

Leurs doigts entremêlaient, Namjoon redressa soudainement Yoongi, le rapprochant lentement de lui, leur torses à peine séparés de quelques centimètres. Le geste brusque du jeune entrepreneur coupa subitement la respiration du plus jeune, ses yeux légèrement agrandis sous la surprise. À genoux l'un face à l'autre, coupés du monde dans leur bulle de silence, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains toujours prisonnières l'une de l'autre, seuls leur cœurs, instruments d'une mélodie chaotique, étaient perceptibles.

À cet instant, le sang froid de Namjoon était mis à rude épreuve. Face à lui, Min Yoongi était rudement licencieux. Sa lèvre inférieure indécemment mordue par ses incisives acérées, ses joues divinement rosées de plaisir et de timidité, ses yeux brillants, sombres et profonds, et son souffle fiévreux frappant outrageusement contre sa bouche eurent raison du plus âgé. Promenant lentement son regard sur ce visage tant aimé et profondément désiré, l'homme se pencha en avant. Frôlant délicatement son nez du sien, happant délicieusement ses lèvres entre les siennes, Namjoon embrassa Yoongi.

Leur corps s'embrasèrent. Au creux de leur être, l'incendie ravageait tout. Sitôt leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres, Yoongi ferma les yeux, emprisonnant entre ses poings serrés le précieux tissu du kimono de son aîné. Entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais de son jeune amant, sa seconde main perdue au creux de ses reins, Namjoon accentua le baiser, délaissant rapidement et sans regret la douceur de leurs premiers contacts. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre sans la moindre pudeur, désinhibés par ce besoin si puissant d'enfin se toucher intimement, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

Aux oreilles de Namjoon, les soupirs et les gémissements qui franchissaient la barrière des lèvres de Yoongi et qui résonnaient dans tout son être, vibrant agréablement contre sa bouche, étaient compositeurs d'une sensuelle symphonie. Le jeune homme entre ses bras le rendait fou. Jamais de simples baisers ne l'avaient autant foudroyés de désir. Mais, conscient de l'inexpérience de Yoongi, le ventre tordu d'impatience, Namjoon renonça à regret à ses lèvres tentatrices, reculant alors doucement, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du plus jeune.

Laissant l'épais silence les étourdir un peu plus, Namjoon porta ses mains à la ceinture de son jeune amant, ses longs doigts glissant le long de son corps, caressant par dessus la finesse de son kimono sa peau frissonnante. Plongeant ses phalanges dans l'enlacement du tissu, serrant entre ses poings les bouts du somptueux ornement, Namjoon desserra lentement sa taille, laissant négligemment la bande tomber près d'eux.

Remontant lentement ses mains, ses longs doigts encerclant tendrement les bras du jeune homme, frôlant au passage ses clavicules indécemment découvertes, Namjoon passa délicatement sous le col de son kimono. Le tissu glissa facilement sur la peau satinée de son cadet. Dévoilant progressivement ses frêles épaules, le vêtement dévala ses bras dans un agréable froissement avant de s'échouer dans un bruit mat autour de ses genoux. Ne resta sur le corps tremblant du jeune homme qu'une fine bande de tissu blanc, parfaitement enroulée autour de ses hanches étroites. Rapidement, après que Namjoon eut tiré d'un coup sec, le sous-vêtement rejoignit le reste de la somptueuse tenue. Le souffle de Yoongi se coinça dans sa gorge.

Sous les doigts de l'aîné, la peau du cadet était chaude et souple, dégageant au moindre mouvement, sous la plus infime des caresses, une exquise odeur sucrée. Tout son être à présent agité, il retrouvait avec délice ce parfum si entêtant, ce mélange entre la fragrance acide des agrumes et l'arôme subtile des fleurs de jasmin nouvellement écloses. Inspirant profondément, Namjoon s'en remplissait les poumons au risque de les faire imploser. Et désireux de découvrir le goût de cette peau ivoirine si lisse, sans la moindre imperfection, Namjoon se pencha en avant, ses mains plaquées sur les hanches du plus jeune.

Contre la tiédeur de ses lèvres, la peau incandescente du ventre de Yoongi l'incendiait. Namjoon embrassait la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée, la couvrant de tendres baisers, la léchant du bout de la langue, la mordant doucement. Sous ces grisantes attentions, ses doigts enfouis dans les cheveux de son amant, Yoongi n'était que gémissements et soupirs langoureux. Tremblant et légèrement chancelant, tous ses sens en éveil, le jeune homme se laissait entièrement guider par le plus âgé. Se relevant lentement, sa bouche pressée contre la tempe humide du plus jeune, Namjoon attrapa les paumes moites de Yoongi entre ses grandes mains, les posant à plat sur ses pectoraux.

\- Déshabille-moi. Touche-moi.

Le chuchotement rauque du plus âgé fit violemment frémir Yoongi. Les mains tremblantes, le plus jeune caressa du bout des ongles le tissu soyeux de son riche kimono. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le large torse de Namjoon se soulever rapidement, alors que sa peau se recouvrait d'une multitude de petits picots, ses poils fins se hérissant sous ses innocentes attentions. Tout comme Namjoon l'avait fait pour lui, timidement, Yoongi fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, attrapant délicatement de ses doigts graciles la fine ceinture de son vêtement sombre. Entre ses mains, le plus âgé se laissait faire, frémissant, les yeux à demi fermés et la respiration rapide. Prestement, subissant le même sort que sa propre ceinture, le jeune homme laissa celle du plus âgé s'échouer près d'eux, n'y prêtant plus la moindre attention alors que face à lui le corps de Namjoon se dévoilait presque entièrement.

Nonchalamment, bougeant mollement ses épaules, le jeune entrepreneur fit tomber dans son dos son sublime kimono, se retrouvant intégralement nu sous les yeux de Yoongi, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Sa pomme d'Adam roulant rapidement sous la peau fine de sa gorge, le plus jeune, fébrile, caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts tremblants la peau brûlante de Namjoon. Dévalant avec délice les abdominaux du plus âgé, malmenant tendrement cette magnifique peau ambrée, Yoongi approcha lentement sa bouche de sa clavicule saillante, comme irrésistiblement attiré. La peau de Namjoon était chaude, son odeur légèrement musquée emplissant sa cavité buccale, se déposant aisément sur ses papilles. Maltraitant la chair frissonnante de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents, le jeune homme s'enorgueillit intérieurement de son audace quand un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.

Et lorsque Namjoon repoussa doucement Yoongi, l'allongeant sur le somptueux futon, seule la douce lumière des lampes à huile habilla un instant son corps nu, ornant de ses doux rayonnements ses courbes parfaites, cachant pudiquement de ses ombres son intimité encore immaculée. Caressant délicatement les cuisses charnues du plus jeune du bout des doigts, imprimant légèrement la trace de ses ongles sur cette sublime peau imberbe, Namjoon s'immisça doucement entre elles. Il soupira longuement. Les cuisses imperceptiblement tremblantes de Yoongi étaient parfaites, serrées autour de ses hanches.

\- Aaah … Mr Kim –

\- Namjoon. C'est Namjoon. Ne m'appelle pas Mr Kim. À cet instant, je suis ton égal.

Rougissant, Yoongi souriait doucement alors que de ses pouces, le plus âgé redessinait lentement les lignes de son visage. Le regard sérieux de Namjoon fermement ancré dans le sien et sa peau nue contre la sienne attisaient un peu plus le feu en Yoongi. Et n'y tenant plus, mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, sa bouche se perdant ensuite dans le creux de son cou, marquant le jeune homme comme sien, Namjoon laissa ses mains parcourir une nouvelle fois l'épiderme frissonnant de Yoongi, déclenchant de grisants frissons chez le plus jeune. Les yeux fermés, haletant faiblement sous le toucher, Yoongi pouvait sentir les mains du jeune entrepreneur sur son corps. Il devinait aisément les paumes chaudes qui dévalaient ses côtes, les doigts aventureux qui pinçaient sa peau délicate et les ongles ronds qui dessinaient de subtiles arabesques rosées sur son ventre frémissant.

Quand Namjoon bougea doucement ses hanches, plaquant fermement son bassin contre celui de Yoongi, frictionnant leur désir l'un contre l'autre, la douce tension entre leur deux corps fut électrisante. Le dos arqué, le cadet tenta de dissimuler un gémissement contre le dos de sa main, un puissant frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Se délectant des sons aphrodisiaques qui échappaient au plus jeune, l'aîné ne cessait de se déhancher doucement, remuant langoureusement et lentement son bassin contre le sien. Entre eux, la chaleur était étouffante. Les bras autour des épaules de Namjoon, la tête rejetée en arrière, Yoongi gémissait, la bouche sèche et la gorge douloureuse sous le plaisir trop grand qui envahissait tout son être, ses ongles éraflant à chaque ondulation le dos de son amant.

De sa voix épaissie par le désir insatiable dont le plus jeune était l'instigateur, sa bouche perdue contre la tempe du jeune Maiko, le jeune entrepreneur gémissait doucement, murmurant au creux de son oreille en une litanie profane le prénom de son jeune amant. La peau légèrement salée de Yoongi contre ses lèvres, son odeur bien plus chaude et bien plus musquée, étourdissaient Namjoon. Attrapant alors vivement la nuque de son cadet de ses doigts tremblant, l'attirant à lui, l'aîné l'embrassa tendrement, leur bouches se mouvant maladroitement, leur corps glissants frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Leurs gestes tantôt brutaux, tantôt doux, tous deux étaient à moitié conscients, possédés entièrement par un même plaisir intense qui ne cessait de grandir et de brûler au creux de leurs reins.

Et Yoongi la sentit venir du plus profond de lui, cette irrémédiable explosion. Envahissant tout son être, ravageant son bas-ventre, tendant son corps, crispant ses mains, asséchant sa gorge et coupant sa respiration, la sensation de désintégration fut violente et instantanée. Le plaisir devint subitement aigu, intense et profond, et dur au creux de son ventre, presque à en faire mal. Sous Namjoon, sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa voix légèrement plaintive et perdue, son corps délié tremblant brutalement, Yoongi n'avait jamais été aussi beau, tout son être noyé dans une intense volupté.

Dans la pièce, le silence vint étouffer les bruits. Seuls leur souffles erratiques vinrent le briser, les minutes s'égrainant lentement autour d'eux. Le corps de Namjoon légèrement affaissé sur celui de Yoongi, l'enfermant involontairement dans un tendre et doux cocon, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de retrouver une respiration normale, calquant automatiquement leur rythme cardiaque sur celui de l'autre. Le plus âgé serra contre lui le plus jeune, passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, essayant vainement de les enchevêtrer un peu plus.

Sentant le torse de Yoongi se soulever lentement contre le sien, Namjoon se recula imperceptiblement. Contre lui, le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés, sa tête légèrement détournée, son doux visage inexpressif et ses lèvres inconsciemment entrouvertes. Entre ses bras, Yoongi était profondément endormi.

À l'extérieur, la pluie n'avait cessé de tomber. Dans le ciel noir de la nuit, aucune étoile. Les lourds nuages sombres s'accumulaient, l'orage roulant puissamment, ses grondements sonores et ses explosions assourdissantes résonnant aisément dans le silence de la nuit. Les rafales de vent pliaient violemment les fleurs, remuant terriblement les grands bambous, secouant brutalement les branches des arbres. Les bourrasques faisaient sèchement murmurer les imposants panneaux qui protégeaient la façade. L'ancestrale demeure vibrait imperceptiblement face aux éléments déchaînés.

Quand Yoongi se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut l'odeur fraîche et boisée du thé vert à peine infusé. Ses yeux perdus sur la haute superficie du plafond, son dos profondément enfoncé dans le moelleux du futon, l'oreille tendue, le jeune homme discernait dans l'épais silence de la chambre d'infimes mouvements. Le bruit aigu et sec d'un service en céramique contre la surface cirée d'une table en bois se mêlait sans peine au lointain souffle du vent. La quiétude et la tiédeur de la pièce, qui précédemment lui paraissait étouffante, étaient apaisantes, un courant d'air chaud caressant sensuellement son corps dévêtu encore brûlant de sommeil.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Namjoon s'affairait autour d'une petite table en bois, son corps nu à peine recouvert par son kimono ouvert, négligemment posé sur ses larges épaules. Silencieusement, n'esquissant aucun geste, Yoongi pouvait observer à loisir le jeune entrepreneur, son beau visage aux traits concentrés grandement attirant. Les grandes mains de Namjoon s'agitaient autour d'un magnifique service à thé en céramique, d'un noir profond, élégamment décoré de discrètes fleurs de cerisiers. Tous les muscles de ses bras saillaient sous sa peau ambrée au moindre mouvement.

Sa main agrippant fermement la poignet de la petite théière, son pouce appuyant tranquillement sur le couvercle, le jeune homme renversa lentement l'objet, répartissant calmement entre deux petites tasses une même quantité de thé parfaitement infusé. Une fois le bel objet posé sur la table, Namjoon releva la tête, ses yeux s'encrant immédiatement dans ceux d'un Yoongi rougissant, mal à l'aise d'être prit sur le fait. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, l'aîné se rapprocha tranquillement de son cadet, ses pieds nus frottant élégamment la somptuosité des tatamis, lui tendant du bout des doigts une petite tasse de thé d'où s'élevaient lentement de faibles volutes de fumée.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

La douce voix de Yoongi, faible et légèrement éraillée, se répercuta agréablement dans les moindres recoins de la chambre silencieuse, résonnant délicieusement dans toutes les fibres du corps du plus âgé, le faisant doucement frisonner. Assis face à face, les deux jeunes hommes profitaient silencieusement de la présence rassurante de l'un et celle, plus douce, de l'autre tout en réchauffant un peu plus leur corps fiévreux du sombre liquide qui emplissait généreusement leurs tasses.

Subitement, sa raison jusque là sous contrôle se brisant presque violemment, Namjoon se pencha en avant, délaissant sans un seul regard sa tasse encore pleine de thé sur le sol, la renversant à moitié. Exerçant une faible pression sur la nuque du plus jeune, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de surprise, l'approchant doucement de lui, Namjoon baisa les lèvres de Yoongi des siennes. Tous deux gémirent sous le contact soudain tant attendu. Comme aimantés, leur corps se rapprochèrent rapidement, la caresse de la peau de l'un sur celle de l'autre les faisant intensément frémir.

Tous deux tremblants, Yoongi entraîna Namjoon en avant, son dos rencontrant délicieusement la douceur du somptueux futon, son corps délicieusement écrasé sous celui du plus âgé, leurs lèvres ne se quittant que pour mieux se retrouver. Ses mains perdues dans les cheveux aux reflets de miel de son amant, Yoongi ondulait sous les tendres caresses de Namjoon, ses phalanges frottant la peau opaline de ses hanches presque avec dureté. Déjà, le désir dans le creux de leurs reins, fort et dur, se faisait violent. Yoongi, les jambes légèrement éloignées l'une de l'autre, accueillit avec empressement le corps nu de Namjoon, frissonnant d'aise sous la sensuelle friction de leur deux corps à nouveau réunis.

Leur bas-ventres entrant franchement en contact, les deux jeunes hommes gémirent de concert. Bougeant doucement son bassin, Namjoon passa sa main sous la cuisse du plus jeune, la remontant contre sa hanche, faisant se presser plus fortement leur désirs, leur coupant légèrement la respiration. Haletant, leur bouches pressées l'une contre l'autre, les deux amants n'étaient plus que souffles et gémissements sonores.

Yoongi se tendit. Entre ses cuisses, de longs doigts humides touchaient son intimité, frôlaient sa chair avant de lentement s'y immiscer. Sur son visage quelque peu froissé, Namjoon administrait de doux baisers, posant sa bouche sur la moindre parcelle de peau, y appliquant ses lèvres tendres aussi soigneusement qu'un baume réparateur. Sur son corps tendu, le plus âgé laissait glisser ses doigts, caressant sa peau frissonnante, pinçant doucement son épiderme fragile. Ses ongles enfoncés dans le creux des reins de Namjoon, son souffle irrégulier, Yoongi avait les yeux fermés, volontairement offert sous le plus âgé.

Et après ce qui lui sembla être une bien trop longue attente, le désir broyant doucereusement son bas-ventre, ses mains durement agrippées aux hanches fines du plus jeune, Namjoon le pénétra lentement, sa peau fiévreuse un peu plus incendiée par les cuisses brûlantes de Yoongi serrées autour de lui. Bougeant lentement, ondulant indécemment son bassin, évitant le plus possible les gestes brusques, s'enfonçant profondément en lui, Namjoon fit enfin l'amour à Yoongi. Et pour ne pas s'oublier sous les indescriptibles sensations qui s'emparaient de lui, Namjoon laissait sa bouche, ses dents, sa langue, se perdre sur le cou du jeune homme sous lui, rougissant sa peau, le marquant une nouvelle fois comme sien.

\- Aaaah … Nam … Namjoon …

Yoongi balbutiait. Se cambrant le plus possible, frottant son corps bouillant à celui de son amant, quelques larmes coincées entre les cils de ses yeux brillants, le jeune Maiko suffoquait, ravagé par cet étrange mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Le brasier au creux de son ventre s'était fortifié, lui donnant l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait l'éteindre. Les soupirs, les gémissements et les murmures du plus jeune rendaient fou Namjoon. Ses gestes, à la fois brusque et doux, les perdaient un peu plus dans cette passion intense qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Plus rien, hormis leur corps en mouvement, l'excitation bouillonnant violemment dans leurs veines, ne comptait à cet instant.

Yoongi était beau, là, sous Namjoon, aliéné par son plaisir, ses mains désespérément agrippées à son futon, sa bouche entrouverte par ses gémissements indécents, son regard empli de désir plongé dans le sien. Et alors que Namjoon se retirait légèrement, un coup de reins plus brutal que les autres fit trembler son jeune amant de tout son être. Se cambrant sauvagement, comme un désespéré, Yoongi psalmodia de longues suppliques de sa voix rendue rauque par l'excitation, priant le plus âgé de frapper à nouveau ce point si sensible en lui. Et Namjoon ne fut pas dur à convaincre.

Brusquement, mordant à pleine dent la peau fragile du cou de Yoongi, lui arrachant une faible plainte, dans un dernier mouvement de hanche, Namjoon vint en lui, se libérant brutalement et presque douloureusement entre les cuisses du plus jeune. Sentir la semence du plus âgé emplir son être poussa le plus jeune également à sa perte. Frissonnant puissamment, déchirant presque jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieure diablement charnue, gémissant fortement, Yoongi éjacula entre leur deux corps, son ventre tordu par des spasmes violents.

Déposant un baiser volatile au creux de cette nuque sensuellement offerte, Namjoon se retira doucement, arrachant au jeune homme sous lui une longue plainte de plaisir, les dernières vagues de chaleur les électrisant tous les deux, embrasant encore un peu plus leur bas-ventres en feu. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de s'éloigner, la chaleur de l'autre étant bien trop douce. Et c'est leur corps humides de transpiration collés l'un à l'autre, leur souffles rauques frôlant délicieusement leur peaux mouillées, leurs yeux hermétiquement fermés, leur bouches étirées par de doux sourires, que le sommeil les surprit.

À l'extérieur, la pluie avait cessée, le vent était tombé. À travers les éparses nuages noirs, les étoiles étaient enfin visibles.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Un parmi tant d'autres

**Chapitre sept**

 **Un parmi tant d'autres**

Le soleil brûlant se couchait. Le crépuscule parait de ses subtiles et magnifiques couleurs rouge, orange et jaune, le sombre ciel bleu. Dans l'atmosphère moite de la chambre, l'eau s'égouttait lentement. Dégoulinant du linge humide, elle coulait presque infiniment au dessus du baquet en bois, le son résonnant agréablement dans la pièce silencieuse. Yoongi ferma un court instant les yeux, profitant du calme environnant, le clapotis de l'eau s'accordant parfaitement à ses discrets murmures. Dans ses mains, tout en fredonnant un air léger, le jeune homme déformait le tissu, l'enfermant fortement entre ses longs doigts, débarrassant patiemment, goutte après goutte, le linge de son liquide.

Ouvrant lentement ses paupières, posant sur son propre reflet un regard sérieux à travers le miroir, Yoongi parcourait lentement les traits de son visage, s'attardant sur ses pommettes, son nez, sa bouche. Le linge humide glissait facilement sur la peau moite de son visage et de son cou, emprisonnant entre ses douces fibres les minuscules grains de poussières qui s'étaient sans peine posés sur son délicat épiderme durant la journée. Le contraste entre la chaleur presque étouffante de l'extérieur – le mois de juillet étant déjà bien avancé – et la fraîcheur du linge, imbibé d'eau glacée, était l'instigateur de longs frissons de bien-être chez le jeune homme.

Attrapant son bâtonnet de charbon sur la petite table en bois laquée, y abandonnant sans le moindre regard le linge souillé, Yoongi se pencha un peu plus par dessus le baquet, son regard concentré, braqué sur son reflet. Lentement, la main sûre, il traça avec minutie les contours de ses yeux, redessinant soigneusement l'ovale de ses fins sourcils. Puis, levant délicatement sa main par dessus le récipient en bois, repoussant de ses longs doigts fins la manche encombrante de son vêtement, il se saisit d'un petit bol en bois sombre et d'un fin pinceau. Posément, le jeune Geiko rosit ses joues veloutées et ses lèvres charnues, appliquant précieusement de son pinceau la douce et sucrée infusion rouge de fleur de carthame. Pour terminer, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, entre les pans de son léger kimono d'été, Yoongi glissa un petit sachet parfumé de soie blanche, les notes délicates du jasmin et celles plus acidulées de l'orange se répandant alors dans l'air sous le mouvement.

Un léger coup contre le montant de la porte lui fit vivement relever le regard sur le miroir. Namjoon se tenait là, l'épaule droite doucement appuyée contre le montant en bois, ses yeux sombres posés sur la frêle silhouette du jeune Geiko, un fin sourire aux lèvres, ses fossettes légèrement dessinées. Ses mains réajustant son kimono, Yoongi lui lança un doux sourire à travers le miroir, ses yeux perdus dans ceux du plus âgé alors que celui-ci avançait silencieusement dans la pièce, ses pieds frottant dans un plaisant bruit sourd les somptueux tatamis.

Souplement, Namjoon s'installa derrière lui, posant prestement ses mains sur le ventre plat du plus jeune, enfouissant son nez dans ses doux cheveux, l'enfermant alors entre ses bras dans une tendre étreinte. Sa bouche posée contre la nuque impudiquement découverte de Yoongi, l'aîné embrassait avec ardeur la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée et respirait à pleins poumons, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, ce parfum étourdissant tant aimé. Contre son torse, il pouvait sentir le corps menu de Yoongi s'agiter imperceptiblement, son rire discret s'élevant alors doucement dans la pièce silencieuse. Et tout contre la peau bouillante de son jeune amant, ses lèvres s'étirant faiblement, ses bras se resserrant un peu plus autour de ce corps si désirable, le jeune entrepreneur soupira.

\- Je pars demain.

Yoongi ne répondit pas. Lentement, son rire se bloquant dans sa gorge quelque peu serrée, le souffle tremblant, le plus jeune laissa l'arrière de sa tête se poser sur la large épaule du plus âgé, ses yeux légèrement humides à présent clos. Ses mains se refermant sur celles de Namjoon, le jeune homme entremêla délicatement ses doigts aux siens, exerçant alors entre leurs membres une douce pression. Qu'importe le nombre de jours ou de nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, ce n'était jamais suffisant, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils en étaient tous les deux atrocement conscients.

Se détachant doucement du corps ardent de Yoongi, déposant une dernière fois brièvement ses lèvres sur sa nuque, le jeune entrepreneur le fit délicatement se retourner face à lui, leurs genoux pliés se frôlant alors agréablement. Caressant délicieusement du bout des doigts la peau parfaite du visage de son jeune amant, Namjoon le dévisagea longuement, son cœur cognant presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Jamais il ne se lassait de contempler cette beauté complexe, à la fois froide et brûlante que possédait Yoongi. Ses noirs cheveux fins et lisses avaient quelque peu poussé, encadrant un peu plus son visage délicat, caressant désormais de leurs pointes ses joues duveteuses. Ses yeux charbonneux, profondément tendres, braqués sur son propre visage, avaient été légèrement maquillés d'un fin trait noir, ses lèvres tentatrices, ainsi que ses joues, délicatement rosées. Face à lui, un fin sourire ourlant ses lèvres, Yoongi était beau. Et il était à lui. Son ventre se contracta violemment.

\- Tiens.

Reposant solidement entre les grandes paumes du plus âgé, le petit paquet soigneusement emballé intrigua rapidement Yoongi. Empaqueté dans un somptueux tissu rouge, la soie fine du présent chatoyait doucement sous les derniers rayons de soleil inquisiteurs. Caressant du bout des doigts le tissu soyeux de l'emballage, ses yeux s'égarant furtivement sur le visage engageant de Namjoon, le jeune homme enfouit vivement ses phalanges dans l'enlacement de l'étoffe, desserrant facilement le petit nœud sous le regard amusé de l'aîné. Glissant lentement, le froissement du tissu résonnant agréablement aux oreilles du plus jeune, la douce soie dévoila progressivement sous ses yeux curieux une petite boite en bois de couleur sombre, magnifiquement sculptée, brillant subtilement sous la faible lumière artificielle de la pièce.

À l'intérieur du coffret, posé précieusement sur un luxueux tissu doré, le magnifique peigne en buis luisait doucement. La délicatesse avec laquelle les dents avaient étés ciselées et la précision avec laquelle les ornements, de somptueux papillons en nacre, avaient étés incrustés en faisait un objet précieux d'une grande valeur. Mais aux yeux de Yoongi, ce cadeau était inestimable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux imperceptiblement humides, le jeune homme déroba l'objet de son écrin raffiné, le caressant presque religieusement de la pulpe de ses doigts. Namjoon n'avait à aucun moment quitté des yeux son jeune amant, son tendre regard analysant ses moindres mouvements, décryptant les plus infimes sentiments que le plus jeune laissait transparaître sur ses traits.

Et enfin, étreignant faiblement le précieux peigne contre son torse, Yoongi ancra timidement ses yeux dans ceux du plus âgé, sa respiration quelque peu laborieuse, avant de se pencher imperceptiblement en avant, ses joues rouges de gêne. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre, le silence pesant de la pièce accentuant le malaise chez le jeune Geiko. Mais, un discret rictus malicieux aux lèvres, dévorant lentement de son regard aimant le visage tant adoré de son amant, Namjoon réduisit enfin la distance qui les séparait et embrassa Yoongi.

Tout son corps tendu vers son partenaire, son buste quelque peu penché sur lui, les longs bras de Namjoon encerclèrent le corps bien plus frêle de Yoongi. L'aîné frôla d'abord les lèvres tentatrices du plus jeune des siennes, les caressant de sa chair rosée, avant d'appuyer plus franchement, déclenchant derechef une flopée de frisson dans tout leur être. Puis, encadrant de ses grandes mains le fin visage du jeune Geiko, pressant un peu plus sa bouche contre la sienne, tous deux étouffant leurs gémissement dans le souffle de l'autre, Namjoon accentua le baiser. Sous l'étreinte puissante et ravageuse, Yoongi n'était plus que soupirs et tremblements.

\- Aaaah … Mr Kim … Vos invités nous attendent …

Sourd face aux faibles protestations du plus jeune, ses mains à présent perdues dans sa désirable chute de reins, l'aîné explorait de ses lèvres son cou, laissant à l'aide de ses dents quelques traces sur cette magnifique peau ivoirine, soignant par la suite de sa langue ses excès de possessivité. Sous ces vigoureuses attentions, Yoongi ne pouvait que gémir, le souffle court, la tête rejetée en arrière, facilitant docilement l'accès de sa peau à la bouche insatiable du plus âgé.

Caressant la cuisse charnue de son amant du bout de ses doigts habiles, hâtivement mise à nue un peu plus tôt par ses mains aventureuses, Namjoon allongea alors doucement Yoongi. La sensation du corps souple de ce dernier contre le sien, doucement compressé entre l'épaisseur des tatamis et son corps dur, était exquise. Pourtant, quand Yoongi murmura faiblement son prénom tout contre sa joue, le jeune entrepreneur se recula imperceptiblement. Effrontément, ses cuisses légèrement entrouvertes, ses bras maladroitement tendus vers lui, quelque peu tremblants, un petit rictus qui se voulait insolent étirait les lèvres du plus jeune. Et gémissant doucement, Yoongi ancra alors ses yeux sombres et brillants dans ceux du plus âgé, ses joues toujours rouges de gêne.

\- Namjoon …

Namjoon grogna. Ses invités allaient attendre encore un peu.

* * *

La pièce était grande, chichement aménagée, et bondée d'invités. Suivant la tradition japonaise, le sol était composé de magnifiques tatamis, soigneusement entretenus, et les murs n'étaient faits que de portes coulissantes composées de bois coûteux et de papiers exceptionnellement fins. Les somptueux écrans, ornés de peintures zen et d'images représentant de sublimes paysages verdoyants, devenaient alors, parallèlement à leur rôle de séparateurs, de riches éléments de décoration.

Au centre de la salle, entourées d'une multitude de coussins soyeux et confortables, trônaient de grandes et longues tables basses. Garnies d'une abondance de plats – les mets japonais côtoyant impertinemment les plats typiquement coréens –, l'alcool de riz coulant à profusion, la folle farandole délicieusement colorée et divinement odorante était tout à fait tentante. Les invités se pressaient vivement autour, prêt à se rassasier ainsi qu'à étancher leur soifs.

Dans le fond de la pièce, l'espace étant légèrement surélevé, les nombreux convives pouvaient admirer les différentes œuvres d'art – un parfait pêle-mêle entre l'art coréen et l'art japonais – que Namjoon se plaisait à exposer. Près d'une luxueuse estampe représentant une belle courtisane et d'une pièce de céramique parfaitement conservée datant de la période Joseon, un somptueux vase en pierre, ovale et sombre, était ornementé d'une large branche de noisetier tortueux. Les quelques feuilles de couleur vive et les superbes fleurs de lotus écloses équilibraient et adoucissaient parfaitement l'imposant bouquet.

Les conversations se turent doucement quand Namjoon fit son entrée dans la salle, sa main droite délicatement posée dans le bas du dos de Yoongi. Le jeune Geiko avait une nouvelle fois revêtu un indéfinissable kimono d'été, à la fois féminin et masculin. Coupé dans une somptueuse et chatoyante gaze de soie aux doux motifs floraux brodés de fils d'or, le vêtement gris clair, contrastant avec le col nouvellement blanc de la combinaison, était superbement décolleté dans le dos. Un épais obi noir et doré venait cintrer sa taille fine, attirant sur sa chute de reins parfaitement mise en valeur d'innombrables regards indiscrets. Et au moindre mouvement, apparaissant alors furtivement entre ses tabis et le bas de son kimono, ses frêles et blanches chevilles fascinaient un peu plus ces inattendus spectateurs.

Près de lui, Namjoon était vêtu d'un somptueux costume d'été de couleur beige. Le lin vaporeux, presque translucide à certains endroits, paraissait fluide et agréable au toucher. Le pantalon cintré et la veste ouverte sur une simple chemise blanche contrastaient sensiblement avec la couleur dorée de sa peau et les reflets de miel de ses cheveux, rendant un peu plus la large silhouette élancée du jeune entrepreneur appréciable. Un chaleureux sourire ourlant ses lèvres, ses fossettes faiblement marquées, ses yeux légèrement plissés, Namjoon était charmant et fortement attirant dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Et aux yeux des invités, le couple était magnifique, remarquable par leur beautés et leur auras harmonieusement mêlées.

Voyageant aisément dans la pièce, déambulant facilement entre les convives, échangeant autant de banalités que de sourires, Namjoon rayonnait de fierté. De nombreux et nouveaux investisseurs étaient présents parmi les invités, tous venus des quatre coins de l'Asie. Grâce à Monsieur Tanaka et à sa grande influence, l'entreprise du jeune homme avait rapidement conclu quelques contrats, renforçant alors ces nouvelles alliances avec d'avantageuses propositions. Le marché du textile asiatique n'avait jamais été autant en effervescence et c'était en parti grâce à lui.

Toujours à son bras, gracieux et avenant, Yoongi et son indescriptible beauté faisaient des émules chez leur hôtes. Tous voulaient connaître son nom, converser avec lui, et attirer un peu plus son attention. Mais le magnifique jeune homme, un fin et discret sourire aux lèvres, repoussait avec délicatesse les nombreux invités étrangers qui, novices dans le monde fermé des Geishas, lui proposaient généreusement quelques mets ou verres de saké. Yoongi n'oubliait jamais où était sa place, et elle n'était certainement pas du côté de ceux qui se faisaient servir. Un sourire à la fois moqueur et tendre étirant ses lèvres, Namjoon observait l'incongrue débâcle de son jeune amant, sa main se resserrant sensiblement de temps à autre autour de sa taille fine.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Au milieu de la soirée, débout au fond de la pièce, engagé dans une discussion passionnante avec tout un groupe de jeunes collaborateurs, Namjoon dirigea soudainement son regard sur Taehyung qui lui faisait un discret signe de main. Prenant aimablement congé du cercle dans lequel ils échangeaient, tirant doucement Yoongi à sa suite, le plus âgé se fraya aisément un chemin pour rejoindre son associé, un sourire charmant aux lèvres. Avançant gracieusement à ses côtés, la démarche assurée et le port de tête gracile, le jeune Geiko finit pourtant par ralentir imperceptiblement sa marche, son sourire se fanant légèrement, à l'instar de ses yeux qui se posèrent sur une silhouette étonnante, presque fantasmagorique.

\- Messieurs, je tiens à vous présentez Yoongi, l'extraordinaire et unique Geiko masculine. Yoongi, voici Monsieur Shiroda – il est artisan dans la fabrication de la soie naturelle – ainsi que Monsieur Takahashi, son associé. Et voici également Hoseok, notre nouvel apprenti, il – …

La voix de Taehyung semblait à présent lointaine, comme étouffée par un sourd bourdonnement. Son immuable sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme faisait les présentations, indifférent aux troubles qui gagnaient au même moment le jeune Geiko. Pareil à un vent puissant et incontrôlable, une foule de sentiments tourbillonnaient en Yoongi, la gorge nouée et les yeux humidifiés par de lointains souvenirs. Dans sa mémoire, l'odeur puissante du kimchi épicé se mêlait aisément à celle plus musquée de la terre fraîchement retournée, les cris de joie des enfants s'élevant gaiement dans les airs. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Ce jeune homme face à lui, ses yeux curieux plantés dans les siens, à la silhouette longiligne et à l'immense sourire, était bien Jung Hoseok, son unique ami d'enfance.

\- Yoongi ?

Yoongi frémit, les yeux légèrement clos, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, alors que le murmure de Hoseok résonnait doucement entre eux. La voix de son cadet avait toujours eu ces flagrants accents de douceur quand déjà, enfant, il s'adressait à lui, son immense sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Et après toutes ces années, sa voix n'avait presque pas changé. Confortablement installés autour de la table, ne remarquant en rien leur confusion, les entrepreneurs s'animaient déjà dans une nouvelle discussion. Alors, timidement, Hoseok prit les mains de Yoongi dans les siennes, les gardant hors de vue sous la surface en bois. Il se pencha alors doucement vers son aîné, le regard hésitant.

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir.

Yoongi acquiesça silencieusement. Ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son cadet, le jeune homme se souvenait de leurs nombreuses odyssées enfantines dans leur village natal, se rappelant surtout, sa main se serrant légèrement autour de celle du plus jeune, de cette douce bienveillance que Hoseok avait constamment pour lui. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de tenir fermement sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer ou pour le guider, quand ils exploraient secrètement, par exemple, les grottes sombres et humides des collines aux alentours, ou quand ils affrontaient les invariables et habituels reproches des adultes. Tout en ayant l'une de ses mains toujours prisonnière des longs doigts de son ancien confident, comme une tendre réminiscence, le plus âgé se laissait à nouveau envahir par tous ces souvenirs. Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres étirées par un franc et chaleureux sourire.

\- Moi aussi Hoseok, si tu savais.

\- Oh ! Mademoiselle Renkô !

L'exclamation joyeuse de Taehyung fit se relever instantanément toutes les têtes. Un radieux sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme s'approchait d'eux à petits pas, légèrement entravée par l'étroitesse de son sublime kimono. Comme toujours, Renkô était saisissante de beauté. Ses magnifiques cheveux avaient étés parfaitement coiffés dans un immense chignon traditionnel et subtilement ornementés d'une kyrielle de grandes fleurs blanches. Son visage avait été soigneusement fardé de blanc et habilement maquillé, ses yeux sombres délicatement cernés de noir. Habillée d'un kimono d'été en soie rose pâle, merveilleusement décoré d'arabesques dorées, sa nuque était bien dégagée et sa taille fine était parfaitement mise en valeur par un somptueux obi blanc. Il se dégageait d'elle une gracieuse assurance.

\- Messieurs.

Renkô laissa son regard parcourir lentement l'assemblée tout en s'installant gracieusement près d'un Taehyung rayonnant. Sa voix veloutée et ses yeux sombres troublèrent quelque peu les jeunes hommes face à elle, immobiles et légèrement fébriles, accentuant le sourire qu'arboraient ses lèvres carmines. Ne jetant qu'un fugace regard vers Yoongi, se désintéressant volontairement de lui, la jeune femme remonta élégamment la longue manche de son somptueux kimono. Un fin sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle attrapa du bout de ses longs doigts un pichet de saké avant d'en remplir à ras bord la coupe de Taehyung.

\- Aaah … Mon cher petit frère semble si fatigué en ce moment.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux faussement sincères ancrés dans ceux du jeune associé, Renkô se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, attirant exagérément son attention, frôlant de son épaule la sienne, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau frissonnante. Taehyung était une proie facile pour une Geiko expérimentée comme elle. En face d'elle, délaissant légèrement Hoseok et l'évocation de leur enfance, son sourire se fanant quelque peu, ses sourcils délicatement froncés, Yoongi planta ses yeux orageux dans ceux de sa sœur. Entre eux, la tension était palpable. Simultanément, dans le fond de la grande pièce, une jeune Maiko d'une autre Okiya venait de terminer sa prestation musicale, les applaudissements des convives faisant alors légèrement vibrer les nombreuses coupes de saké éparpillées sur les tables.

\- Il faut dire aussi que les Américains ne jurent que par lui. _Notre Suga_ par ci, _mon petit sucre_ par là … Il me semble que l'Okiya n'a jamais eu autant de succès que depuis son Mizuage …

Renkô ne posait à aucun moment ses yeux sur son frère, faussement concentrée sur le service du saké, parcourant de son regard sombre les visages souriants et avenants des invités, un fin rictus aux lèvres. Silencieusement, lançant à la dérobée de nombreuses œillades au frère et à la sœur, Namjoon fulminait discrètement, ses lèvres ne formant plus qu'une mince ligne amère. Quant à Yoongi, inconscient du tumulte interne de son amant, faisant fi des remarques acerbes de Renkô, il riait doucement à l'une des blagues de son vieille ami, ses mains toujours prisonnières des siennes, ses yeux légèrement humidifiés par ses précédents rires. Le jeune homme semblait irradier de bonheur. Namjoon détourna vivement les yeux.

\- Et dire que de nos jours, même une prostitué peut se proclamer Geiko …

La voix de Renkô, légèrement aiguë et doucereuse, sembla claquer dans l'air, le son résonnant désagréablement dans l'atmosphère étrangement chargée. Ses lèvres serrées et ses yeux à demi-clos, Namjoon frémit violemment. Son contrôle, jusque là mis à rude épreuve, se brisa brusquement. S'excusant vivement auprès de ses collaborateurs, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme étrangement rayonnante près de lui, le jeune homme empoigna plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le poignet de Yoongi. Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'une sourde et brusque colère enserrait sa gorge, noircissant ses pupilles grandement dilatées, sa respiration laborieuse difficilement maîtrisée.

\- Yoongi, je te raccompagne, il se fait tard.

Le ton était dur et froid, la voix grave, et l'expression du visage du plus âgé était insondable. Détachant rapidement sa main de celles de son vieille ami, comme fautif, le jeune Geiko se retourna vivement vers lui, ses joues rouges de gêne. Son poignet, fermement emprisonné dans la poigne puissante de Namjoon, le brûlait. Docilement, le jeune homme acquiesça, ses yeux baissés, sa vision rendue floue par de nombreuses larmes difficilement contenues. Quelque peu étourdi par les pupilles sombres de son aîné, assombries par une sourde et incompréhensible colère, Yoongi se sentit alors vaciller.

* * *

Le silence dans l'automobile était assourdissant. À l'avant, ne parvenait aux oreilles du chauffeur que les faibles respirations des jeunes hommes, à peine étouffées par le doux ronronnement du moteur. Dans la nuit noire, assis côte à côte à l'arrière de la voiture, tous deux ne disaient pas un mot, leur corps se frôlant à peine. Yoongi, le dos droit, les mains respectueusement posées sur ses genoux, ses doigts fortement crispés sur le tissu soyeux de son kimono, ne pouvait quitter des yeux le paysage qui se reflétait dans sa vitre. Ses yeux humides et perdus voyageaient vivement dans les rues endormies de Kyoto.

Souhaitant malgré tout briser le malaise incompréhensible qui les entourait, se rapprochant doucement, Yoongi attrapa timidement la main froide et rigide de Namjoon posée entre eux sur le cuir lisse de la banquette. Mais comme brûlé vif, l'aîné se dégagea sèchement, sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux voilés, ses pupilles bien plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée, faussement perdues sur le paysage qui défilait. Des larmes roulant lentement le long de ses joues, Yoongi suffoquait lentement, sa poitrine douloureuse, comme comprimée dans un étau impitoyable.

\- Namjoon …

Il se dégageait de Namjoon une sombre aura. Ses jambes croisées ne cessaient de trembler alors qu'inconsciemment, le jeune entrepreneur martyrisait sa lèvre inférieure, ses sourcils sévèrement froncés, son visage détourné. Il en était bien conscient, Yoongi était un authentique et sublime kaléidoscope vivant, et c'était là son charme le plus renversant. Comme l'imposait son rôle public, son jeune amant possédait une considérable palette de sourires et d'expressions, de la plus imperceptible à la plus gracieuse, en passant par la plus solennelle. Mais Namjoon en était persuadé, les véritables sourires du jeune homme, chaleureux et sincère, n'étaient depuis des mois qu'adressés à sa propre personne. Alors, les propos de Renkô, ainsi que la vision des deux vieux amis si proches l'un de l'autre, qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le rendaient invariablement fou de jalousie.

Quand l'automobile ralentit enfin devant l'Okiya endormie, le bourdonnement du moteur résonnant faiblement dans la rue silencieuse de l'Hanamachi, Yoongi voulut rapidement en descendre. Ouvrant brusquement la portière sans attendre qu'on vienne la lui ouvrir, il sortit hâtivement du confortable habitacle, la respiration saccadée et le ventre contracté.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Yoongi se dirigea précipitamment vers les doubles portes coulissantes de l'entrée, son cœur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine serrée, ses poings crispés contre ses flancs, ses getas claquant vivement contre la terre sèche de la rue. N'entendant pas le second bruit de portière, le jeune homme sursauta violemment quand une forte poigne emprisonna une nouvelle fois son frêle poignet. Son amant le fit se retourner avec brutalité, n'obtenant qu'un gémissement de douleur. Face à lui, son cœur à l'arrêt, Yoongi se fit alors la réflexion que jamais Namjoon n'avait posé un tel regard sur lui. On pouvait aisément y lire un terrible mélange de colère et de déception.

\- Tu es à moi Yoongi. Je t'ai acheté, ne l'oublie pas !

La claque résonna puissamment dans le silence de la nuit. L'un de ses poignets toujours encerclé par les doigts froids du plus âgé, son autre main levée près de la joue à présent rouge de Namjoon, Yoongi semblait figé, son magnifique visage ravagé par des larmes silencieuses. Sous la surprise, le plus âgé avait lentement lâché son poignet, et seuls leur souffles rapides étaient audibles dans la nuit. Se retournant prestement, ouvrant à la volée la porte d'entrée sans un regard en arrière, Yoongi se réfugia dans l'Okiya. Et son dos appuyé contre le bois de la porte, dans le silence étouffant de l'entrée, le jeune homme suffoqua.

\- Yoongi ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

Suki se tenait là, légèrement surélevée, ses pieds nus enfoncés dans les somptueux tatamis de la pièce attenante, tenant une petite lampe à huile dans la main. Son corps était enveloppé dans une fine combinaison de soie, faiblement translucide près de la douce lueur, et ses longs cheveux cascadaient sur ses frêles épaules. Dans la faible lumière, Yoongi pouvait apercevoir les traits habituellement joyeux de son visage à présent altérés par une sourde angoisse. Mais le jeune homme, la gorge douloureusement serrée, ne parvenait pas à lui répondre ni à poser le moindre regard rassurant sur sa douce silhouette.

Seul un faible gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que frénétiquement, il tentait de défaire la large ceinture de sa tenue de ses doigts tremblants. Il suffoquait. Sa peau d'une extrême pâleur et sa respiration bien trop erratique finirent par affoler Suki. Se précipitant à ses côtés, délaissant vivement la petite lampe à huile à leurs pieds, la jeune femme l'aida à desserrer son obi, le laissant choir au sol avant de l'aider à écarté largement les pans de son kimono. Yoongi porta alors ses mains à sa gorge, et respira profondément. La remerciant d'un regard, son souffle enfin retrouvé, il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, un sanglot étranglant sa gorge. Et à ses pieds, le magnifique peigne en buis luisait faiblement.

Jamais, au cours de sa vie, il n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être acheté qu'à ce moment là, de n'être qu'un investissement parmi tant d'autres. Venant de Namjoon, cette vérité était bien plus douloureuse.

* * *

 **Maquillage d'une Geisha** (ici, les éléments que **Yoongi** utilise. Les femmes utilisent bien plus de maquillage, pour blanchir leur peau par exemple.) : Les sourcils et le contour des yeux sont tracés avec **un bâtonnet de charbon de paulownia** , ou avec du khôl. La bouche était teinte, à l'époque, avec une infusion de fleur de **carthame** , utilisée en teinture pour sa couleur rouge. Les lèvres étaient par la suite laquées de sucre cristallisé.

[ en/the_geishas_make-up_origins_and_techniques_in_the_geisha_make-up_art ]

 **Furoshiki** : **Le Furoshiki est un tissu traditionnel japonais** qui permet d'emballer tous les objets, quelque soit leur forme ou leur taille… sans aucune couture! **Le mot Furoshiki** vient de « furo » qui signifie « bain » et de « shiki » qui veut dire cérémonie. La tradition date du XIIIème siècle, lorsque les japonais allaient aux bains publics appelés « sento ». **Le Furoshiki** était alors le moyen le plus simple, et le plus sûr, d'emballer et protéger ses vêtements. Un peu comme nos sacs d'aujourd'hui. Au cours des siècles il est devenu un objet quotidien, pour emballer les cadeaux mais aussi pour porter avec soi toutes sortes d'objets.

La **période Joseon** est la période de l'histoire de la Corée au cours de laquelle le pays fut gouverné par la dynastie Joseon (autres romanisations possibles : _Choseon_ , _Choson_ ou _Chosŏn_ ), parfois appelée dynastie Yi, une dynastie de rois coréens qui occupa le trône **de** **1392** **à** **1910**.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Busan

**Chapitre huit**

 **Busan**

L'atelier était immense. Deux par deux, s'alignant sur quatre longues colonnes, de simples bureaux en bois clair et brut se faisaient face. Sur chaque table, de rutilantes machines à coudre étaient disposées, à présent immobiles et silencieuses, et encore tièdes. D'énormes bobines de fil, formant dans le coin des bureaux une sorte de tas précaire, s'accumulaient maladroitement près des engins. Contre le mur du fond, des mètres de tissu – du coton le plus pur, à la soie la plus précieuse – débordaient presque dans les étroites boîtes en bois intelligemment empilées. Suspendus au haut plafond, les longs luminaires à néons éclairaient puissamment la grande pièce et sous les pieds du curieux visiteur, le parquet en bois craquait faiblement.

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Yoongi arpentait lentement et silencieusement les interminables rangées de tables, son regard sombre parcourant paisiblement les moindres recoins de la pièce, laissant le bout de ses doigts curieux caresser le métal lisse des machines. Visualisant aisément les petites mains des ouvrières qui avaient, durant de longues heures, façonné et monté les magnifiques hanboks exposés près de lui sur les mannequins de bois, le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement les couleurs chatoyantes et les lignes épurées des précieux vêtements. Il parvenait facilement à imaginer le bruit puissant, répétitif et caractéristique des machines à coudre, leurs cliquetis chimériques résonnants alors faiblement à ses oreilles. Et présent dans l'air, le mélange atypique du puissant parfum chimique des teintures pour textiles et celui de la graisse des machines l'entêtait légèrement.

\- Yoongi !

Comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac, le jeune homme ramena vivement son bras contre son buste tout en se retournant lentement, son cœur presque à l'arrêt dans sa poitrine, sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il le savait, il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver là. Mais très vite, sa main à plat sur sa poitrine frémissante, Yoongi relâcha avec soulagement son souffle, un sourire timide étirant imperceptiblement ses lèvres. Hoseok se tenait dans l'embrasure de la large porte en fer-blanc, flamboyant dans son hanbok coloré, un immense sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage, ses yeux sombres aussi brillants que deux onyx polis. Après une demi-seconde de battement, le plus jeune s'avança rapidement dans la grande pièce, le rejoignant à grandes enjambées, avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras pour le saluer. Surpris, Yoongi resta quelque peu immobile, ses joues rosies, son visage inconsciemment baissé vers le parquet inégal de la grande pièce.

\- Je suis si content de te revoir.

Au son de cette douce voix chantante, un discret sourire étira les lèvres fines du plus âgé avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce doucement, son regard ancré timidement dans celui de son ami d'enfance. Malgré toutes ces années loin de lui, Yoongi retrouvait facilement dans ce timbre bien plus grave et dans les traits de ce visage bien plus adulte le jeune Hoseok, ce gamin vif aux sourires immenses et aux mots chaleureux, qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu as fais bon voyage ?

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, les souvenirs de Yoongi avaient toujours été intrinsèquement liés à sa mémoire sensorielle. Il n'était pas rare que le merveilleux goût sucré des gâteaux aux haricots rouges lui rappelle la douceur et la tendresse de sa grand-mère alors que l'odeur froide et âcre du tabac à pipe faisait facilement resurgir du plus profond de sa mémoire l'image silencieuse de ce grand-père figé dans le temps. Ainsi, à l'aube ce matin là, comme englouti par le tumulte humain et les effluves marines du port d'Osaka, le souvenir lointain de son unique voyage en bateau l'avait légèrement fait vaciller, l'appréhension lui tordant quelque peu l'estomac. Les yeux fermés, immobile au milieu de la foule, le jeune homme avait pu aisément se remémorer les bateaux branlants harnachés aux quais alors que, comme s'il y était, les cris aigus des mouettes lui vrillaient à nouveau les tympans. Il avait gardé, au plus profond de sa mémoire, des souvenirs nets de cette journée de novembre et du froid rude, presque aussi mordant qu'en hiver, dans ses cheveux humides, son petit corps alors complètement frigorifié et figé au milieu des badauds.

\- Oui. Il était bien plus agréable qu'il y a dix ans.

\- Dix ans, déjà …

Entremêlant tendrement ses doigts à ceux de son aîné, Hoseok laissa un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres fines alors que le regard interrogateur et légèrement brillant de Yoongi croisait une nouvelle fois le sien pour ne plus se détourner. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. Comme quand ils étaient enfants, les mots étaient inutiles. Après tout ce temps, rien n'avait changé. Et dans ce silence significatif, alors que de doux sourires similaires illuminaient leurs visages, seuls leurs rires aux accents enfantins résonnèrent.

* * *

Avec ses proportions comparables à celles de l'atelier, la salle de coupe paraissait presque aussi démesurée que la pièce voisine. D'ordinaire, d'interminables et larges tables en bois brut s'alignaient sur toute la longueur de la pièce, des ballots de tissus prêts à être découpés s'amoncelant dessus, alors que les dizaines de luminaires suspendus en cuivre faisaient briller les grands ciseaux abandonnés sur les plans de travail. En traversant la pièce, durant les moments d'effervescence, il n'était pas rare de se prendre les pieds dans les nombreux enchevêtrements de fils jonchant le sol ou de glisser maladroitement sur des bouts de tissu vicieusement éparpillés.

Mais ce soir là, dans cette grande pièce au haut plafond et à la luminosité élevée, rien de tout ceci n'était visible. Le parquet avait été parfaitement balayé et ciré alors que les longues tables de travail avaient laissé la place à de plus petites, de forme ovale, toutes recouvertes de nappes immaculées, agrémentées de toutes sortes de plats merveilleusement odorants. Parfaitement alignées sur les tables, de multiples bouteilles de soju tâchaient de leurs reflets verts le blanc tissu du sublime linge de maison. Et tout autour, de nombreuses chaises, finement ouvragées, avaient été installées, remplaçant subtilement les tabourets inconfortables qui s'agglutinaient chaque jour dans cette même pièce.

Et à peine la large porte en fer-blanc franchies qu'un brouhaha intense agressait les tympans les plus sensibles. Le tumulte ambiant – un mélange désordonné de rires, de discussions en tous genres et de bruits de vaisselle – assourdissait aisément le son des instruments traditionnels coréens, le frottement des cordes du haegeum et les percussions du tambour soudainement comparables à de lointains murmures. Et dans cette pièce immense – qui paraissait à présent presque trop étroite – où chaque jour, durant des heures, une cinquantaine d'ouvrières envahissaient l'espace pour travailler, pas moins d'une centaine de convives triés sur le volet – tous plus importants et fortunés les uns que les autres – se pavanaient dans leurs plus beaux atours, un verre de spiritueux dans les mains, des sourires de circonstance étirant leurs bouches. L'ironie de la scène tordit un instant les lèvres de Yoongi en un discret rictus alors que près de lui, immergé dans son rôle, Hoseok saluait respectueusement les quelques invités qui croisaient leur route.

\- Te voilà enfin.

Mme Ren s'avançait gracieusement vers eux, sa silhouette longiligne fendant aisément la foule. Splendide dans son long kimono de soie bleu nuit, ses cheveux savamment relevés dans un chignon légèrement lâche dans la nuque, sa beauté surprenante par son naturel, seuls ses sourcils imperceptiblement froncés indiquaient son inquiétude. Il émanait d'elle une aura à la fois tendre et ferme, et dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses sourires transparaissait une douce autorité presque palpable.

\- Yoongi, où étais-tu ?

\- Veuillez me pardonner Okâsan, je souhai- …

Ses yeux voyageant de l'un à l'autre, Hoseok se sentait presque de trop, ses joues rougies par la gêne, sa gorge quelque peu asséchée. Les deux êtres qui s'animaient tout près de lui – et qui échangeaient dans une langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas – étaient époustouflants de beauté. Et quand Mme Ren, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, posa à peine une fraction de seconde ses yeux sombres sur lui, ses joues se teintèrent un peu plus violemment de rouge avant qu'il ne braque respectueusement son regard vers le sol, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses incisives pointues. Son corps tout entier n'était plus que longs frissons. La présence de Mme Ren était presque écrasante de puissance. Il comprenait d'où lui venait son immense et respectueuse réputation.

\- Hoseok … Il faut que j'aille me préparer. On se retrouve après ?

Le doux toucher aérien sur sa peau le fit légèrement sursauter. Relevant la tête, les traits de son visage légèrement altérés par une grimace, les joues toujours empourprées, le plus jeune croisa le regard malicieux de son vieil ami. Celui-ci avait délicatement emprisonné son poignet entre ses longs doigts graciles, un fin rictus tordant ses lèvres, son rire moqueur difficilement contenu. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Posant alors lentement une main tremblante sur sa poitrine agitée, Hoseok parcourut de ses yeux les quatre coins de la grande pièce, tentant dans le même temps de calmer son souffle laborieux.

\- Wouah … Cette femme … Cette femme est d'une telle beauté !

Seul le rire franc et sonore de Yoongi lui répondit.

* * *

Dès les premières notes du tambour, la grande pièce, à présent plongée dans le noir, s'était rapidement faite silencieuse. Les puissants luminaires avaient tous été éteints, et pour seul éclairage, une dizaine de petits lampions rouges avaient été intelligemment dispersés, illuminant de leurs douces lumières orangée l'espace scénique improvisé au fond de l'immense salle. De curieuses volutes de fumée s'élevaient dans les airs, dessinant dans la lumière tamisée de fantasques arabesques, emplissant sensiblement les lieux d'un puissant parfum d'encens.

Avançant lentement au son profondément grave de l'instrument coréen, les notes résonnantes dans l'épais silence comme un étrange battement de cœur, la gracile et mystique silhouette de Yoongi, à peine discernable dans les spirales odorantes, attira rapidement sur elle tous les regards. Juché sur de hautes okobos laquées de noir à peine visibles, le jeune Geiko avait revêtu un somptueux kimono de soie à la traîne interminable. De couleur rouge grenat, agrémenté de délicates arabesques dorées – les ornements cascadant le long de l'étoffe –, le riche tissu chatoyait doucement sous la faible luminosité. Un épais obi jaune pâle, cintrant à merveille sa taille fine, frôlait délicatement de son énorme nœud les frêles omoplates du jeune homme, attirant sur sa cambrure marquée de nombreux regards désireux.

Le visage et le cou entièrement fardés de blanc, le rouge des joues, des paupières et des lèvres sciemment accentué, les sourcils et les yeux assombris par un fin trait de charbon, la beauté androgyne du jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi magnifiquement visible. Ses fins cheveux noirs avaient été sublimés par une cascade de pivoines fraîchement cueillies, leurs douces couleurs pâles adoucissant un peu plus les traits fins de son visage.

Dans sa main droite, semblant ne rien peser, Yoongi tenait fermement un immense éventail. Dissimulant en partie sa frêle stature, fait de bambou et de papier, le sublime objet avait été décoré d'une riche peinture florale, ses rouges et ses roses s'accordant à merveille au précieux vêtement du jeune homme. Au moindre de ses mouvements, du plus subtile au plus puissant, le grand objet claquait puissamment dans l'air, son fin papier ondulant doucement au grès des gestes parfaitement maîtrisés et millimétrés de l'artiste. Et au son aigu et ininterrompu du haegeum et du battement puissant du tambour, le corps délié de Yoongi se mouvait harmonieusement. L'immense éventail bruissait doucement près de lui et frôlait gracieusement de son riche papier la peau de ses bras mise à nu à chacun de ses mouvements.

Comme plongés dans un monde onirique, les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles, le mélange surprenant de cette musique coréenne et de cette danse chimérique les fascinant profondément, leurs yeux rivés sur l'envoûtante silhouette de l'artiste. Et c'est au moment où le grand éventail pivotait doucement, le corps souple de Yoongi suivant le mouvement, que le jeune homme laissa son regard sombre parcourir lentement l'assemblée. Là, immobile au milieu de ces prestigieux invités, un homme avait profondément ancré son regard dans le sien. Son ventre se contractant brusquement sous la surprise, la respiration de Yoongi se coupa presque violemment. Il était présent. Namjoon était là.

Probablement inconscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur le plus jeune, ses bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, le charme du jeune entrepreneur était renversant. L'expression de son magnifique visage était indéchiffrable alors que sous ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses yeux semblaient bien plus sombres et insondables qu'à l'accoutumer. Ses cheveux bruns aux tendres reflets de miel, rejetés en arrière par une forte gomina, dégageaient superbement son front, les traits de son visage acérés alors parfaitement mis en valeur. Habillé dans un luxueux complet entièrement noir, sa large carrure sublimé par ses vêtements cintrés, il se dégageait de lui une puissance à couper le souffle. Aux yeux de Yoongi, Namjoon n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à ce moment-là.

Et sensuellement, ses yeux à présent fermés, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa chorégraphie, exagérant volontairement le mouvement, le danseur se courba lentement vers l'avant. L'immense éventail grand ouvert devant lui dissimula entièrement son corps alors qu'au même moment, brusquement, les instruments se turent, ne laissant entendre dans la salle plus que la respiration rapides du jeune homme. Puis les ténèbres englobèrent rapidement la grande pièce à l'instant où les lampions furent simultanément éteints. Il y eut alors un léger flottement, les invités comme frappés par la fin magnifiquement abrupte de la représentation. Et, à l'instar d'une puissante vague s'écrasant contre un rocher, sous la lumière des luminaires à présent rallumés, le bruit emplit à nouveau la salle. Enchantés, les yeux brillants et les visages encore quelque peu figés par la fin brusque du spectacle, les convives applaudirent chaudement, cherchant dans le même temps du regard la silhouette vaporeuse du jeune prodige. Mais sur la scène, seul le grand éventail subsistait.

* * *

À mesure qu'il avançait dans le long couloir faiblement éclairé, ses pieds nus allégés des hautes okobos inconfortables, Yoongi se sentait lentement défaillir. Légèrement agité, Hoseok était venu le trouver dès la fin de sa représentation, le soustrayant sans le moindre regard et sans mimer la moindre excuse aux riches invités qui l'entouraient. Namjoon souhaitait le voir. Alors seul dans cet interminable couloir, plongé dans ce silence angoissant, ses mains tremblantes à présent posées sur sa poitrine frémissante, Yoongi s'exhortait au calme. Une sourde appréhension lui comprimait la poitrine, ses yeux s'humidifiant imperceptiblement, alors qu'il s'approchait enfin du but. Que se dire après tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, après s'être quitté comme ils l'avaient fait ? Pourtant, pour Yoongi, une seule chose était certaine. Son amant lui avait tant manqué que cela en était atrocement douloureux.

N'hésitant pas, après un léger coup contre le battant en bois, n'obtenant aucune réponse, Yoongi ouvrit lentement la large porte. Plissant alors les yeux, ses rétines s'étant habituées à l'obscurité du couloir, le jeune homme prit quelques instants pour s'accommoder à la lumière qui inondait la chaleureuse pièce. Le bureau, d'une superficie plus que correcte, était décoré sobrement mais avec goût. Couvrant tout le mur du fond, une immense bibliothèque regorgeait de livres en tous genres alors que face à elle, trônant presque au milieu de la pièce, un grand bureau en chêne massif de couleur sombre et son large fauteuil attiraient immédiatement le regard. De magnifiques photographies en noir et blanc, images figées de l'usine, de ses alentours et de ses ouvrières, décoraient les trois autres murs, se mélangeant sans distinction aucune avec les quelques tableaux de maîtres coréens que Namjoon se plaisait à exposer chichement.

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux curieux voyageant dans la pièce, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant avec délice dans l'immense tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le paquet glacé, l'attention de Yoongi se porta alors sur un objet intrigant. Dans un des coins, un large paravent japonais soustrayait au yeux inquisiteurs une porte dérobée, contribuant néanmoins par sa présence à la création d'une ambiance plus chaleureuse et intime au sein de cet espace de travail. Et provenant alors de cette discrète alcôve, d'étranges bruits piquèrent la curiosité du jeune homme. S'avançant silencieusement dans la pièce, un fin sourire aux lèvres, certain de surprendre Namjoon par son impromptue arrivée, Yoongi ouvrit la porte à la volée. Mais le souffle coupé, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la scène qui se jouait involontairement devant un public indésiré, le jeune homme suffoqua douloureusement.

Se tenant au centre de la pièce sommairement meublée – un unique lit de taille moyenne occupant le petit espace – Namjoon et Renkô étaient plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Son corps tendu collé contre celui de l'homme, la jeune femme était l'image même d'une Madone des plus érotiques. Son visage aux traits si sensuels était levé vers le plus âgé, ses longs cheveux noirs libérés de toutes entraves frôlaient ses épaules dénudées alors que sa poitrine menue quelque peu découverte était comprimée contre le buste dur du jeune entrepreneur. Renkô dégageait une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais impassible, Namjoon, les bras le long du corps, avait néanmoins été délesté de sa veste, les pans de son veston écartés et les premiers boutons de sa chemise détachés. Plongés dans cette scène hautement luxurieuse, dégageant une pure aura de sensualité, le couple était sublime.

\- Toi !

La voix étranglée de Yoongi résonna fortement dans la pièce. La poitrine atrocement comprimée, une sourde douleur lui vrillant le crâne, ne réfléchissant plus à rien, le jeune homme se jeta sur Renkô, un gémissement presque animal franchissant la barrière serrée de ses lèvres pâles, comme exsangues. Le visage blême et les yeux dilatés, il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son souffle saccadé, ni ses gestes emportés. Tout en empoignant entre ses longs doigts une large mèche des cheveux sombres de sa sœur, le plus jeune agrippa de son autre main le col de son kimono défait, forçant alors la jeune femme à se détacher d'un Namjoon figé par la surprise. D'une violente impulsion, Yoongi repoussa alors Renkô de toutes ses forces, se plaçant, comme un futile rempart, entre son amant et elle. Dans la pièce silencieuse, ne résonnaient à leurs oreilles que leurs souffles saccadés.

\- Comment oses-tu me toucher, sale petit bâtard ? Tu n'étais rien, RIEN TU M'ENTENDS ? Un gamin indésirable, un futur serviteur qu'on aurait dénigré sans problème tout au long de sa misérable vie. Et regarde toi maintenant, à te pavaner, à faire le beau, parce que monsieur a tout. TU AS TOUT ! Tu m'as tout volé, tu m'as tout pris … ET IL FALLAIT EN PLUS QUE JE TE CÈDE CET HOMME ? Jamais, tu m'entends … JAMAIS !

Ses mains osseuses agrippées dans sa chevelure hirsute, Renkô était l'otage de sa haine, son sublime visage n'ayant à présent plus rien d'harmonieux. Défigurée par des larmes amères, enlaidie par sa rage, la jeune femme perdait entièrement le contrôle, ses cris monstrueux emplissant la pièce, résonnant terriblement dans tout l'étage.

\- Je suis désolé.

La voix de Yoongi, sourde et légèrement voilée, sonna étrangement dure compte tenu de ses mots. Son regard sombre ancré dans les yeux fous de sa grande sœur, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres tordues par une grimace dédaigneuse, son maintien droit, Yoongi était impressionnant de froideur.

\- Je suis navré de voir qu'à cause de ce gamin si indésirable, qu'à cause de moi, tu te sois autant perdu. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas Renkô, sache-le. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'être qui je suis aujourd'hui, et d'avoir enfin ce bonheur que je mérite.

À l'écoute de ce surprenant discours, la jeune femme eut le souffle coupé. Le corps tremblant, Renkô restait muette, ses yeux noirs plantés rageusement dans ceux de son frère, suffocante sous sa profonde colère. Mais au moment où elle s'avançait vers le jeune homme, sa main levée prête à s'abattre sur ce visage tant honnis, elle se figea, le regard braqué bien au delà de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix froide de Mme Ren claqua étrangement dans l'air. Ne se démontant pas pour autant, un air hautain peignant à nouveau les traits affreusement tirés de son visage, ses yeux haineux se posant une ultime fois sur Yoongi, Renkô se détourna. Les poings serrés contre ses flancs, ses cheveux défaits s'agitant dans tous les sens, son kimono débraillé, la jeune femme sortit pourtant la tête haute de la pièce, son regard braqué devant elle. Elle n'avait plus rien à perde. Mme Ren, exaspérée, lança un bref coup d'œil vers les deux jeunes hommes toujours immobiles au centre de la pièce – jaugeant rapidement la situation – avant d'emboîter le pas à Renkô. Dans le long couloir, ses appels restaient sans réponses.

Mais à présent seuls, l'atmosphère lourde les étourdissant légèrement, Yoongi et Namjoon n'échangeaient aucun mot ni aucun regard. Le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté au moment où les deux femmes avaient quitté la pièce. Et à l'instant où le plus jeune fit un pas en avant pour s'éloigner, son cœur douloureusement comprimé dans sa poitrine serrée, ses yeux volontairement fuyants, Namjoon bougea enfin. Craintivement, sa main enserrant doucement le frêle poignet de Yoongi, le plus âgé le tira légèrement vers lui. Il fallait qu'il le retienne. Sous ses longs doigts, il pouvait sentir le jeune homme tremblait. De peur ou de colère, il ne saurait le dire.

\- Yoongi, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, écoute moi …

Mais Namjoon ne put rien dire de plus. Le regard infiniment blessé que son jeune amant posa sur lui le transperça de toutes parts. Son souffle lui manquant, le plus âgé relâcha lentement le poignet de Yoongi, le bout de ses doigts frôlant comme au ralenti sa peau étrangement fraîche. Son sublime visage ravagé par des larmes silencieuses, comme une cruelle réminiscence de leur dernière rencontre, le jeune homme se détourna vivement avant de quitter prestement la pièce.

S'élançant dans le couloir, ses pieds dérapant imperceptiblement sur le parquet ciré, Yoongi put entendre, à travers ses sanglots irrépressibles, le cri de rage s'échappant du bureau de Namjoon.

* * *

 **Haegeum** : (Hangul: 해금) Instrument traditionnel coréen fabriqué à partir de huit matériaux différents : du métal, une pierre, du fil, une calebasse, de l'argile, une peau animale, du bois et du bambou. Il est composé d'une caisse de résonance dans laquelle deux cordes s'insèrent dans un morceau de bambou. La main droite du musicien joue sur les cordes avec un archet alors que la main gauche pince celles-ci pour varier le son de l'instrument.

 **Soju** : Le _Soju_ (소주) est un spiritueux originaire de Corée. La plupart des marques modernes de _soju_ proviennent de Corée du Sud. Bien que traditionnellement fait à partir de riz, la plupart des principales marques complètent ou même remplacent le riz par d'autres sources d'amidons telles que les pommes de terre, le blé, l'orge, la patate douce ou le tapioca (appelé _dangmil_ en coréen). Le _soju_ est de couleur claire et son degré d'alcool varie généralement entre 20 % et 45 %, les 20 % étant les plus communs. Son goût est comparable à la vodka, mais souvent un peu plus doux en raison du sucre ajouté dans le processus de fabrication.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Des regards et des mots

**Chapitre 9**

 **Des regards et des mots**

Dans la clarté blanchâtre et trouble du jour naissant, le soleil était à peine visible. Une bruine imperceptible détrempait tout, humidifiant de ses fines gouttelettes la terre assombrie du grand jardin, imprégnant l'atmosphère lourde d'une forte odeur musquée. Les hauts et larges arbres qui envahissaient l'espace disparaissaient quelque peu sous l'effet d'un fin brouillard et seules leurs ombres difformes étaient visibles. Au loin, en contrebas, le fracas des vagues contre les rochers était assourdi, comme étouffé par le léger souffle du vent. Et immobile dans l'embrasure de la grande porte, ses pieds nus enfouis dans les plis de son vêtement léger, Yoongi laissait son regard se perdre sur ce paysage flou. La brise matinale lui apportait le murmure des ondes et l'enveloppait du parfum puissant et pénétrant des embruns marins. En inhalant profondément, les yeux à demi fermés, le jeune homme s'avança enfin, ses pieds dénudés rapidement ensevelis par les hautes herbes humides.

Quelques heures plus tôt, au cœur de la nuit, dans une des chambres reculées de la grande demeure que l'on avait mise à leur disposition, il avait longuement discuté avec Suki. Confortablement allongés dans de somptueux yo étendus à même le sol, ils avaient échangé durant des heures, leurs chuchotements souvent étouffés par les couvertures moelleuses de leur couchage. Leurs murmures s'étaient aisément mêlés aux doux bruits du vent – son souffle se faufilant facilement entre les lattes de bois de la pièce, l'air frais caressant alors leur épiderme mis à nu–, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'endorme, ses mots au fur et à mesure inintelligibles laissant naturellement place à un silence ensommeillé. Mais Yoongi n'avait pu s'endormir, ses yeux grands ouverts braqués sur les chimères abstraites qui envahissaient le haut plafond. L'épais silence autour de lui s'était alors fait assourdissant, presque étouffant.

Il s'était relevé silencieusement, ses longues mains resserrant les pans de son fin kimono de nuit tout contre son corps frêle. Un peu plus loin, posée sur une magnifique table basse en bois brut, une unique petite bougie odorante crépitait faiblement dans le silence nocturne, illuminant le centre de la pièce d'une chaude lueur. Et comme un papillon de nuit ardemment attiré par une lumière trop vive, ses sens violemment altérés par cette lueur artificielle alors confondue avec l'astre de la nuit, le jeune homme n'avait pu détacher son regard de cette flamme vacillante. Au cœur des ténèbres, ce repère lumineux et chaud, semblable à un puissant point d'ancrage face aux tumultes qui engloutissaient son esprit, avait été réconfortant au possible. Mais frissonnant doucement, ses mains englouties par les longues manches de son sombre kimono, Yoongi s'était lentement dirigé vers la porte, ses pieds frôlant alors le sol plus qu'ils ne le touchaient. L'insomnie et l'enfermement allaient le rendre fou. Il devait sortir. Après avoir fait coulisser la porte le plus discrètement possible – il ne fallait en aucun cas réveiller l'endormie –, le jeune homme était resté quelques instants immobile, son regard perdu sur le paysage captivant que lui offrait cet immense et impétueux jardin aux premières lueurs du jour.

Et se tenant à présent au fond du terrain, perché sur des immenses et plats rochers, Yoongi avait une vue imprenable sur toute la baie. Le paysage qui s'offrait à lui était spectaculaire. L'écume blanchâtre, brillante sous les quelques rayons de soleil qui trouaient difficilement le bas brouillard, attirait inévitablement son regard. Le fracas des vagues contre les rochers, cet étrange et fascinant murmure, faisaient imperceptiblement trembler le sol alors que des centaines de gouttelettes salées fusaient dans l'air au moindre choc. Voir les flots se déchaîner ainsi était étrangement apaisant.

Immobile sur son avancée de pierres, le jeune homme observait pensivement les mouvements fluides et lascifs de la mer en contrebas, ces violentes et fascinantes caresses sur ces blocs poreux le subjuguaient entièrement. Et tandis qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder au-delà de l'horizon, le vent tiède emmêlant les fines mèches de ses cheveux, un faible bruit pénétra sa bulle de silence. Curieux, détournant furtivement le regard de cet intrigant spectacle aqueux, le cœur de Yoongi eut un raté. Sa silhouette à peine discernable à travers le brouillard, Namjoon s'approchait lentement de lui. Comme au ralenti, à chacun de ses pas, les contours du plus âgé, rendu imprécis par le fin voile humide, se faisaient plus distincts. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens, les traits de son visage inexpressif étrangement tirés, le jeune entrepreneur avançait d'une démarche assurée, quoique légèrement ralentie par les hautes herbes humides. Et une fois face à face, ce fut Namjoon qui brisa en premier le silence d'une voix douce, presque murmurante.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

\- Moi non plus.

Leurs corps quelque peu tendus, les deux jeunes hommes laissaient le vent emporter au loin leur faible échange, l'humidité du fin brouillard effaçant doucement la fatigue de leurs visages marqués. Pour Namjoon, son jeune amant n'avait jamais été aussi parfait qu'à cet instant. Habillé d'un sombre et vaporeux kimono masculin, ses pieds nus perdus entre les rochers de la falaise, sans aucun maquillage embellissant son visage aux lignes à présent brouillonnes, et sans aucun ornement dans ses cheveux décoiffés par sa nuit sans sommeil, le jeune homme était tout simplement beau. Le personnage public s'était éclipsé et devant lui, légèrement vacillant sous la caresse fraîche du vent, se tenait le vrai Min Yoongi, sans apparats ni artifices. S'enlaçant faiblement, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules et ses bras croisés contre son torse, le jeune homme dégageait une extrême et touchante fragilité alors qu'il frissonnait imperceptiblement, le regard fuyant.

\- Yoongi, je suis désolé. Je –

\- Je sais. Suki m'a tout raconté.

Peu après la fin désastreuse de la soirée, alors que Yoongi était introuvable, Suki s'était mise à sa recherche, complètement chamboulée. Se précipitant vers la pièce de l'usine que l'on avait mise à leur disposition dès leur arrivée pour espérer l'y retrouver, la jeune femme n'avait pu y entrer. De surprenants cris s'échappant de la pièce l'avaient immédiatement arrêté. Comme figée par la surprise, le souffle court, elle était longuement restée immobile et silencieuse devant la porte close. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu la voix si chantante de Renkô être autant déformée, des accents de rage et de douleur alors clairement discernables dans tous ces hurlements.

\- Je le HAIS du plus profond de mon ÂME ! Ce bâtard ! Cette immondice ! Il ne mérite pas tout ce que vous lui avez donné, tout ce que vous lui avez offert sur un plateau d'argent ! IL NE LE MERITE PAS ! JE le mérite ! Moi, MOI, pas lui ! PAS LUI ! Je –

\- Il suffit Renkô.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures de cris de colère et de sanglots de rage, Suki avait été réellement surprise d'entendre la voix calme et froide de Mme Ren s'élevait dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle avait pris comme étant un délirant monologue n'en était donc pas un.

\- Piéger Mr Kim alors qu'il attend Yoongi dans son bureau, se jeter sur lui en feignant la passion en entendant ton frère arriver, se montrer impudiquement en spectacle … Est-ce là des actes dignes d'une grande Geiko ?

Seul le silence lui avait répondu. Suki avait pu sans peine imaginer leur Mère, assise dignement et majestueusement dans le large fauteuil près de la porte, ses mains élégamment croisées sur ses genoux serrés, ses lèvres tordues dans une moue dédaigneuse et son regard froid ancré dans celui de Renkô. Aussi charmante et avenante qu'elle l'était, et grandement compréhensive, Mme Ren pouvait devenir incroyablement dure et intransigeante une fois en colère.

\- Regardes toi ma pauvre enfant. Tu étais prête à faire perdre un important client à notre ancestrale maison par pur esprit de jalousie. Tu as failli nous déshonorer et salir l'excellente réputation que nous avons pour les sentiments d'un homme qui ne t'a même jamais accordé le moindre regard. Tout ce que j'ai accompli durant toutes ces années a failli être détruit, réduit au néant, à l'état de cendres, et tout cela à cause de tes futiles sentiments … Tu es un véritable déshonneur. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Dans le couloir, Suki avait eu un hoquet de surprise, sa main plaquée devant sa bouche ouverte, un long frisson parcourant toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale. La voix si douce de Mme Ren avait pris de dangereux accents glacials et chaque mot qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres claquait dans l'air comme de violents coups de fouet. Tout comme pour Renkô, la voix de l'Okâsan été méconnaissable.

\- Tu n'es désormais plus une Geisha Misaki.

Suki s'était figée, les larmes aux yeux, et seule sa respiration, dans ce long couloir déserté depuis des heures, avait fortement résonné à ses oreilles. Dans la pièce d'à côté, le silence s'était fait, aussi lourd et épais qu'une chape de plomb. L'emploi du vrai prénom de Renkô avait sonné comme une sentence. C'était terminé. Ainsi, prostrée, perdue dans ses pensées, Suki n'avait pas perçu immédiatement les pas lourds et rapides qui s'étaient rapprochés de la porte. Et quand celle-ci s'était ouverte avec fracas, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée avec surprise nez à nez avec Renkô. Le regard mauvais, ses longs cheveux toujours emmêlés et son kimono défait, la plus âgée avait paru furieuse, méconnaissable tant ses traits étaient déformés par la haine. Elle l'avait dévisagé longuement, ses yeux ténébreux plantés dans les siens, insensible au malaise qui engloutissait la plus jeune, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître au bout du couloir, un sourire dédaigneux aux lèvres.

Secouant doucement sa tête, Yoongi tourna quelques secondes son visage vers Namjoon, toujours immobile à quelques pas de lui, avant de se détourner à nouveau. Le jeune entrepreneur était douloureusement beau. À peine aussi vêtu que lui, son pantalon noir se fondait presque dans le paysage assombri alors que sa longue chemise blanche réfléchissait doucement les timides rayons de soleil. Ses pieds, tout aussi dépouillés de chaussures que les siens, glissaient quelque peu sur les humides rochers lisses alors que le vent faisait doucement onduler ses cheveux aux chauds reflets de miel.

\- Yoongi, regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, Namjoon avait délicatement attrapé son poignet, caressant de la pulpe de ses longs doigts le délicat épiderme du plus jeune. Se résignant facilement, Yoongi avait lentement posé ses yeux sombres sur le visage du plus âgé, frissonnant imperceptiblement sous ce tendre toucher qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Il se dégageait du jeune entrepreneur une mélancolie presque palpable alors que son regard, voilé par le regret, parcourait les traits de son visage. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, le plus âgé paraissait troublé, cherchant ses mots, balbutiant légèrement.

\- Yoongi, Je – Je suis désolé. Je …

Soufflant légèrement, resserrant quelque peu ses doigts autour du poignet de son jeune amant, Namjoon avait légèrement détourné son regard, ses joues rougies par une profonde gêne. Ses yeux perdus sur les flots animés en contrebas, il s'intimait au calme, son cœur tambourinant violemment dans sa poitrine. Le moment était venu, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

\- Te souviens tu de notre réelle première rencontre, sur ce pont au cœur de la nuit ?

Yoongi acquiesça silencieusement, son regard perdu dans celui, à présent bien plus assuré, du plus âgé. La voix de Namjoon, à nouveau indéfectible, basse et profonde, avait violemment fait rougir le plus jeune alors que son épiderme s'était recouvert de centaines de petits picots. La fraîcheur du matin n'était désormais plus la seule instigatrice de ses tremblements imperceptibles.

\- Tu as pris possession de tout mon être avec un seul et unique regard ce soir là. Je t'ai désiré plus que tout dès la première seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Il n'y avait plus que toi, et il n'y aura plus que toi Yoongi.

La gorge douloureuse, le souffle court et les yeux humides, Yoongi entremêla doucement ses doigts tremblants à ceux de son amant, exerçant sur eux une délicate pression. Les mots étaient inutiles. Entre eux, ils l'avaient toujours été. Il avait suffi d'un seul regard pour les perdre à jamais. Yoongi l'avait toujours su. Dès cette nuit-là, sur ce pont, il avait su lui aussi qu'il n'y aurait plus que Namjoon, ses yeux à peine ancrés dans les siens pour la première fois.

Se rapprochant sensiblement du plus jeune, un timide sourire aux lèvres, Namjoon attrapa adroitement entre son pouce et son index une fine mèche de ses cheveux sombres. Il avait toujours aimé leur incroyable douceur et le subtil parfum d'agrume qui s'en dégageait au moindre mouvement effectué par Yoongi. Laissant d'abord ses phalanges glisser tendrement sur le galbe de ce front parfait, le jeune entrepreneur retraça lentement les contours de ce visage tant aimé. Yoongi ferma lentement les paupières au moment où les doigts du plus âgé frôlèrent ses joues rougies, titillant au passage ses lèvres humides, son souffle s'accélérant un peu plus en conséquence. Et quand Namjoon l'embrassa tendrement, sa bouche perdue contre sa tempe, son souffle tiède caressant sa peau frissonnante, le jeune Geiko ne put retenir un faible gémissement.

\- Quand je pars, quand tu n'es pas auprès de moi, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je me sens incomplet, et si seul. Tu me manques tellement que cela en est atrocement douloureux … Regarde ce que tu m'as fait Yoongi. J'ai si peur de te perdre que … C'est irrationnel et j'en deviens insensé.

Se détachant doucement du corps frissonnant de Namjoon, Yoongi l'observa à la dérobée avant de porter délicatement à ses lèvres leurs mains jointes et de déposer un tendre baiser sur le bout des doigts de son amant. Ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens, un fin sourire aux lèvres, il laissait son souffle chaud réchauffer brièvement la peau fraîche des mains de Namjoon. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part eux, et ni la pluie fine qui s'était mise à tomber ni le vent qui soulevait insidieusement leurs vêtements n'avaient d'importance.

\- Alors soit. Je ne te laisserai plus.

Dès le début, Yoongi lui avait appartenu. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Frissonnant violemment, ses yeux rapidement assombris, n'y résistant plus, Namjoon se pencha en avant et emprisonna enfin les lèvres de son jeune amant des siennes. Ses mains perdues dans le creux de ses reins, le plus âgé le rapprocha de lui, serrant étroitement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre alors que de longs et profonds gémissements résonnaient doucement entre leurs bouches liées. Dans les poings serrés de Yoongi, la chemise immaculée de Namjoon était violemment froissée.

Puis, se reculant imperceptiblement, son souffle haché percutant les lèvres humides et hautement tentatrices de Yoongi, ses doigts à présent perdus dans la nuque frissonnante du plus jeune, son front reposant contre le sien, le jeune entrepreneur laissa le vent emporter au loin son faible murmure.

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Yoongi. Et je suis désolé. Pardonne moi mon amour, je – …

Caressant les paupières, les joues, les lèvres de Namjoon, les effleurant de ses doigts habilles, Yoongi vint chastement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Et, posant ses fines mains de part et d'autre du visage de son amant, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, le jeune Geiko vint se coller contre lui, l'étreignant doucement, ses yeux hermétiquement fermés alors qu'il inspirait profondément tout contre son torse. L'odeur du plus âgé, musquée et chaude, était apaisante. Il était à nouveau entre ses bras, enfin.

\- Je vous aime Monsieur Kim Namjoon.

La pluie avait cessé et le vent était retombé. Le fin brouillard s'était estompé alors que le soleil, à présent haut dans le ciel, illuminait de ses doux rayons les larges rochers humides, les faisant scintiller agréablement. Le son lointain et perpétuel des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers en contrebas parvenait difficilement aux oreilles des amants enlacés, perdus dans leur propre monde.

Un seul regard, au cœur d'une nuit d'hiver, avait suffi a sceller leur destin. Une seule parole, murmurée au petit matin, l'avait confirmé.

* * *

 **Yo** : Matelas ressemblant à un futon, plus fin, que l'on déroule sur le sol pour dormir.


	11. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Ère Showa, 19 70, Kyoto.

Durant de nombreuses années, l'Okiya de Mme Ren avait été le plus célèbre de tout l'Hanamachi Gion. Bien avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale et encore bien après, sa renommée avait rayonné dans toute l'Asie, dépassant facilement les frontières de son propre pays. L'ancestrale demeure, faite de bois solides et de papiers fins – si fins qu'ils en paraissaient presque transparents durant les lourdes journées d'été –, avait toujours été un modèle incontesté de prospérité. Et comme pour se porter chance, toutes les nouvelles Okiya du quartier, sans exception, avaient acquises au fur et à mesure un petit quelque chose qui rappelait l'imposante bâtisse dont Mme Ren avait pris soin durant tout ce temps. Les délicates lanternes aux discrets ornements de lotus fleurissaient un peu partout à l'entrée des maisons, tout comme les nombreux bassins intérieurs où nageaient de somptueuses carpes koi, comme une douce évocation d'une époque révolue.

À présent, se balançant doucement au grès du vent aux portes de la vénérable demeure, de somptueuses lanternes de soie rouge aux immaculées esquisses de papillons avaient remplacé les discrètes fleurs de lotus. En plein jour, ces touches de couleurs chaudes attiraient inévitablement le regard sur l'immense bâtiment alors que la nuit, comme un phare à la pointe d'une île, guidant les marins perdus de sa douce et réconfortante lueur, leurs rougeoiements fascinaient les chalands. Une atmosphère mystique, pleine de douce nostalgie et de poésie immortelle, imprégnait toute la maison et ses abords, en faisant une des raisons de son immuable renommée. Mais il y avait surtout trois importantes raisons à cette excellente réputation.

La première était le nom intrinsèquement lié à la maison de Min Yoongi. Alors que la célèbre Mme Ren ne serait jamais oubliée, sa beauté et son intelligence pour toujours adulés, celui de Min Yoongi serait à jamais auréolé de gloire, immortel parmi les mortels, personnage essentiel dans les prochains livres d'histoire. Premier homme Geisha ayant réussi là où de nombreuses jeunes femmes avaient échoué, le jeune homme avait marqué son époque par de nombreux aspects. Sa beauté mystérieuse, à la fois froide et brûlante, et sa maîtrise de tous les arts traditionnels japonais en avait fait la geisha la plus demandée et la plus encensée durant de nombreuses années. Gardien des traditions mais également héritier de la pensée moderniste de sa mère adoptive, Yoongi avait doucement mais aisément fait évoluer les mentalités.

La deuxième raison était qu'il avait, et ce depuis quelques années, intronisé de jeunes garçons dans son Okiya. La mixité de ses Maiko captivait alors la population japonaise, devenant à leurs yeux une nouveauté à la fois séduisante et curieuse, contribuant un peu plus à la renommée grandissante de la demeure. Et parmi ces Maiko, deux jeunes hommes se révélaient être les dignes héritiers du célèbre Min Yoongi : Park Jimin et Jeon Jungkook. Tous deux d'origine coréenne et fils de prostituées, les deux enfants Zainichi avaient été, à sept et cinq ans à peine à l'époque, considérés sans avenir dans cette société japonaise en constante évolution. Mais Yoongi avait su voir en eux, tout comme Mme Ren l'avait fait pour lui par le passé, une étrange et exceptionnelle beauté, extrêmement douce et raffinée chez le plus âgé et plus sauvage, plus brute, chez le plus jeune. Et les deux jeunes hommes, à présent en apprentissage pour devenir de parfaits otoko geisha, ne décevaient jamais leur père adoptif. Sur scène, là où Jimin apparaissait être un magnifique danseur, Jungkook démontrait son talent pour la musique et le chant.

Mais la troisième raison était la plus importante de toutes, et bien évidemment la plus fascinante. Après quelques fastueuses années de gloire, Min Yoongi avait préféré refuser un nombre incommensurable de clients, devenant au fil des jours une compagnie hautement recherchée et grandement inaccessible. Pour autant, la célèbre Geisha masculine avait toujours été présente pour les plus grands événements, son personnage public jamais effacé, pour toujours sous les feux des projecteurs et face aux flashs des appareils photographiques, un éternel petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais dès la fin de sa carrière de Geisha en tant que telle, il ne fut étonnamment pas rare de trouver auprès de lui, de le croiser au détour d'une rue, ou plus fréquemment à l'entrée de l'Okiya, le célèbre et riche entrepreneur coréen Kim Namjoon. Il était de notoriété publique que l'homme avait, par le passé, refusé quelques propositions en mariage, des alliances convenues comme des demandes passionnelles. Il se murmurait alors dans tout Kyoto que l'entrepreneur et la célèbre Geisha masculine partageaient plus qu'une simple relation protecteur-protégé et qu'ils menaient ensemble une sorte de demi-vie conjugale. Les qu'en-dira-t-on allaient bon train, amusant toujours plus les deux hommes publics.

Ainsi, le geste tendre de Namjoon envers Yoongi, tous les matins entre les larges battants de la porte d'entrée, était loin de discréditer les rumeurs. L'homme ne manquait jamais de caresser doucement du bout de ses doigts la joue veloutée du plus jeune, son regard ancré dans le sien, tous deux se souriant en silence. Et avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour le reste de la journée, Yoongi n'oubliait jamais de serrer les doigts du plus âgé entre les siens avant de les baiser imperceptiblement du bout des lèvres, comme un rituel immuable.

Et près d'eux, tous les jours comme un signe du destin, alors que les deux hommes luttaient pour se défaire l'un de l'autre, un papillon blanc battait des ailes pour s'envoler et se fondre dans l'étendue céleste.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Otoko Geisha** : L'ouverture des maisons de thé (お茶屋, ochaya) dans les quartiers de plaisirs en 1712 marque le début du métier de geisha. Les geishas sont le résultat de l'évolution des taikomochi (太鼓持) ou hōkan (幇間), équivalents au Japon des bouffons du Moyen Âge en Europe. Ainsi, les premiers geishas étaient des hommes, dont le travail était principalement de divertir, par des chants et de la musique, les clients des maisons de thé.

 **Zainichi** : Les Zainichi (在日) sont les descendants de Coréens venus au Japon durant l'occupation de la Corée par le Japon, plus particulièrement durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Les Coréens arrivés au Japon après 1945 ne sont généralement pas considérés comme des Zainichi. Le terme japonais Zainichi signifie littéralement « qui reste au Japon ». En théorie, ce terme peut être appliqué à n'importe quelle personne qui réside au Japon sans avoir la citoyenneté japonaise. En pratique, cependant, il est utilisé pour désigner les Coréens arrivés avant 1945 et leurs descendants, qui forment le groupe minoritaire le plus important en termes démographiques dans la société japonaise. C'est-à-dire que le terme Zainichi sert d'ethnonyme pour désigner les descendants des migrants coréens arrivés au Japon pendant la période coloniale. Les Zainichi ont subi historiquement et subissent encore aujourd'hui plusieurs discriminations liées au racisme dans la société japonaise.


End file.
